Through Dying Eyes
by SteelBlastBee
Summary: AU multiple universes. Orion Pax's first mission, insuring the lives of civilians are kept out of harm's way. Nothing will stop him from completing that, not even stasis depression. But after getting trapped in a tunnel with 3 Autobots, 2 Decepticons, and a handful of neutrals, old ghosts return from his past and threaten to break him. Can the bots help him before its too late?
1. Day 1: Caved In

_Kay to start things off this story is a little based off Angel Beats! Where Orion Pax(not quite Optimus yet) is the main character. ENJOY!_

_Ps- if you're reading my fanfic **Dreaming of Angels**(not sure if i wanna rewrite it anymore...) **WARNING:**_ there may be a spoiler among this story... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!__

* * *

><p><em>What…happened…?<em>

The last thing he remembered was hearing some sort of loud boom before…

Before what? He didn't know the answer. He needed to online his optics to see what had happened. He groaned softly as he slowly opened his opened his tired optics, he gazed at his internal clock.

"Damn, we missed our rendezvous time…" he muttered softly as he reluctantly got up. A soft groan escaped his lips as a dull pain shot through his midsection. He ignored it and slowly got to his feet.

_Primus…_ he thought as he gazed at the sight before him. Before him were several injured and offlined bot scattered among the dark and damaged train cart.

And that's when it hit him.

**Flashback… **

_Explosions from above shook the train. Orion struggled to stay on his feet. A large black servo grabbed him by his arm and kept him on his feet._

"_Move it, kid! It's the Decepticons!" the black armored weapon specialist, Ironhide, yelled over an explosion. _

"_We have to get them out of here!" Orion yelled as he maneuvered the train through the bomb raid. The train rocked at the force of a nearby explosion. Orion clenched his dentals as he struggled to keep the train up right, he could hear the screams of the civilian passengers as the train was violently rocked by another explosion as he began to head for a tunnel._

"_There's too many of them!" yelled the green and white medic._

"_Ratchet! Take the wheel! We'll hold them off!" Orion yelled as he moved aside so the medic could take the wheel. _

"_And _how_ exactly do you plan on doing that?" Ironhide yelled as he followed Orion towards a nearby roof hatch. _

_Orion quickly kicked open the hatch and jumped onto the roof of the train. _

"_Doing whatever I can to keep the civilians safe!" Orion yelled as he began to shoot up at the bomb raiders. They began to run along the roof tops, shooting up at the Decepticons as well as protecting the train from getting hit. _

_Moments later Ratchet maneuvered the train into a nearby tunnel, but the Decepticons followed._

"_Damn it! Don't these guys ever quit?" Orion yelled moments before a group of Autobots arrived to help fight off the oncoming Decepticons. Orion jumped into the air and landed on one of the raiders. He shot at the Decepticon's cock pit before punching him, ripping out several important looking wires as he pulled his fist out, causing the Decepticon to scream in agony._

_Orion quickly jumped off and landed on the roof of the second to last train cart before the Decepticon crashed and landed several feet behind the moving train and exploded on impact. The force caused Orion to lose his footing, he would have fallen off the train had Ironhide had not grabbed hold of his arm._

"_What the heck was that, kid?" Ironhide asked before shooting a Decepticon out of the air without looking. Orion was about to reply when he noticed a volley of missiles heading into the tunnel, straight towards them and the roof of the cave, just as the large metal doors of the tunnel began to close shut. _It's not gonna make it…_ Orion thought as his optics widened in shock._

"_GET DOWN!" Orion yelled as he and Ironhide jumped into the closest train carts. _

_Orion fell into the train cart with a loud crash moments before the train began to shake violently. The sound of explosions, the civilians screams, and the sounds of falling rocks per pierced their audio receptors as everything around them seemed to explode._

…**End Flashback.**

Orion's optics widened in realization. They had been shot at and had crashed, leaving several civilian refugees dead, unconscious and/or injured. Orion quickly scanned the wreck for any survivors and as well as for his allies.

A loud noise behind him caused him to spin around. His optics met with a familiar black mech as the door of the train cart was yanked away and said mech stumbled in.

"Ironhide!" Orion said as the ran over to his comrade, who was leaning heavily against the wall of the train.

"Your bleeding," Orion said, noticing a nasty looking gash on his helm. "How are you feeling, 'Hide?" Orion asked as he helped support his friend.

"Been through worse. I'll live. What about you?" Orion nodded_. _

"I'm fine."

"Damn Decepticons blasted the train." Orion nodded again. "Slag… let's get out of this scrap heap." Ironhide said as Orion lead him to the door.

He pulled open the door and jumped out, followed by Ironhide, who stumbled a bit as he landed on the ground.

"Holy Primus…" Ironhide muttered as the sight before them seemed to freeze their energon cold.

Before them was what _used_ to be the entrance. It was now caved in and completely covered in rock. Orion turned back to the train, optics fill with angst. They were trapped.

Ironhide quickly turned on his comm link and tried to contact their comrades.

"_This is Ironhide calling base, do you copy?" _

Orion closed his optics. It's not going to work, he thought.

"_Scrap!_ Comm link is dead, what about yours?" asked Ironhide.

"It's not going to work. The walls, it's not gonna let any signals through, Ironhide. We're on our own." he said before opening his optics and letting out a shaky breath before turning to his comrade.

"Come on, let's save whoever's left inside." Ironhide nodded and got to his feet.

"Let's hope the others made it out alright." Ironhide said as they climbed back onto the train. "I hope Ratchet's still in one piece." Ironhide said as both soldiers froze.

"Ratchet was driving the train when…" Orion said, trailing off.

"I'll go make sure he's alright, you check on the civilians, kid." Ironhide said before disappearing outside.

As Orion made his way through the damaged cart, he could hear the loud thuds on the roof as Ironhide made his way to the front of the train. Orion scanned the cart, his optics dimmed sadly when he realized most of the civilians were already ash gray.

* * *

><p>A few cycles later Orion had found a few survivors and had carried them out of the damaged train. After making sure they were alright, Orion climbed into an over turned cart that was leaning atop another cart in search of more survivors. He scanned the dark cart, his optics darkened when he scanners showed no signs of living civilians within the cart. He was about to turn and leave when a small whimper caused him to stop. Orion climbed back into the train cart. He paused and waited to hear the whimper. Moments later he heard it again. Orion quickly began to make his way through the cart, carefully climbing over the bodies of fallen civilians.<p>

He quickly found the source of the whimpering when he came across a small yellow youngling who was wrapped tightly in the arms of a deceased civilian.

His breath caught slightly when he realized that the civilian had most likely shielded the youngling by using their own body to protect him. Her optics were partly open and seemed to stare down at the ground and into space.

Suddenly a pair of baby blue optics onlined and gazed up at him frightendly. His breath caught again, those baby blue optics seemed to bring back too many memories. Orion took a deep breath, pushing the memories aside before speaking.

"Hey there," Orion said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you little guy." Orion said gently so not to frighten the youngling anymore than he already was as he gently pulled aside the bot that had shielded him.

"Take my hand, let's get you out of here." Orion said, he tried to smile reassuringly, but all he could manage was a slanted lip.

The youngling only whimpered before burying his face into the neck of the bot holding him, searching for comfort.

"C'mon little one. What's your name?" Orion asked, holding a hand out to the youngling.

"B-bumble…Bumblebee…" the youngling sniffed, gazing back at him with one optic.

"Nice name. I'm Orion, Orion Pax. I'm here to help you, Bumblebee…I don't think there's anything I can do for your friend…" Orion responded, looking sadly at the offlined bot.

"But if go…and leave Reya(yes homage to mah Bummle), I will be all alone…"

"You won't be alone, Bumblebee. Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Orion said, his optics softening.

"Promise…?"

"I promise, Bumblebee. No matter what I promise you you'll never be alone, ever." Orion said, placing a hand on the youngling's shoulder.

At this, the small yellow mech nodded and slowly let go of his guardian. Orion gently took the small mech in his arms.

"Hold on." Orion said as Bumblebee wrapped his small arms around his neck. He buried his face in his neck as a soft whimper escaped his voice capacitor. Orion's spark ached as he could feel small tears fall onto his armor. He put a hand over Bumblebee's guardian and closed her optics.

_So young…_ Orion thought as he gazed at Bumblebee's guardian, Reya. She appeared to be younger than him. It amazed him that someone so young was Bumblebee's guardian. He figured that she worked at the Youth sectors before it was attacked.

Orion stepped away and looked back at the path he had taken. It was going to be difficult going back the way he came while carrying Bumblebee, Orion thought. He looked up at the path ahead of him. It was mostly clear but it lead up to the end of the cart that was several feet off the ground.

Orion slowly began to make his way up, wrapping an arm protectively around Bumblebee as he used his free hand to climb. Orion soon came to the door at the top of the train. He kicked the door open and watched as the door crashed to the ground below. The sudden crash had startled a few of the survivors.

"Hold on tight," Orion said as he stepped onto the edge.

Bumblebee nodded and wrapped his arms his arms and legs tightly around him. If Orion could breathe, Bumblebee would have most likely choked the life out of him. Orion smiled reassuringly(slanted lip) at the small mech before jumping off the train.

Orion winced slightly as Bumblebee cried out. He landed several feet away from the civilians and stumbled slightly as a dull pain shot though his midsection. Orion let out a strained breath as the pain subsided. He stayed kneeled down on the ground.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked quietly, staring at him with big blue optics. Orion nodded and slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he said to the young mech.

"Orion!"

Orion looked up at the sound of his name being called out. He turned and could see Ironhide placing a damaged looking Ratchet on the ground against one of the train carts. The surviving civilians were scattered around the tunnel near the warrior and the medic. Orion walked over to them with Bumblebee still in his arms. Part of him wondered why Ratchet hadn't began to tend to the wounded, which in their case appeared to be everyone.

"What cha got there, kid?" Ironhide asked as Orion knelt down beside them.

"Oh, this is Bumblebee. Bumblebee, meet Ironhide and Ratchet." Orion said, introducing the yellow mech to his comrades. Bumblebee looked at the two mechs timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Bumblebee." said Ratchet. Ironhide nodded a greeting.

"We've got a problem, kid." said Ironhide. "I found Ratchet here trapped in the first cart. Found him pinned against a the wheel and the back of the conductor's (insert name of part of the train the conductor is that controls the train). I'm amazed he even survived the damn crash. It took me forever to get him out of that death trap." **(A/N: basically when the train crashed, the first cart crashed into a large rock that fell in front of it and the train slammed into it at high speeds and the first train cart scrunched up, yeah if you dun get how that happened to the train cart, whatever)**

"You alright, Ratchet?" Orion asked the medic. Ratchet nodded but something in his optics told him that he was not.

"Can you still care for the injured?" Orion asked, concerned for both his friend and the injured medic.

"I can't help them." Ratchet said, sounding drained.

"What are you talking about, not everyone has serious wounds, you have to he-"

"Let me rephrase that, technically I can tend to their wounds but physically I cannot go to every civilian and tend to them. If I could move I'd be treating them right now."

Orion blinked in confusion and looked at the weapon specialist.

"The crash left him paralyzed waist down, kid." Ironhide said. "Busted his arms too."

Orion's optics widened as he looked at the green and white medic. Most of his lower body was heavily dented, parts of his legs were bleeding and mangled. Energon leaked steadily from the large wound on his midsection, most likely caused during the crash when he was pinned against the wheel.

A shutter passed through Orion when he realized that there wasn't much connected Ratchet's lower body to his upper. Most of the metal was dented, in some parts he could see Ratchet's inner skeleton(A/N: Yes in a sense transformers have skeletons, if you dun believe me, look up ROTF Ravage's death)

"Does…it hurt?" Orion asked unsure as he turned Bumblebee's head away so he couldn't see the wound.

"I'm paralyzed, so I can't feel any pain. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Ratchet said. "You two are going to have to help me care for the wounded."

"First we have to help you." Orion said.

"There's not much you can do except stop the bleeding." said Ratchet. Orion nodded then looked down at Bumblebee. He looked across the room and could see a familiar face among the civilians.

"Be right back." Orion said as stood up and walked across the tunnel to a familiar femme. The femme's armor was bright pink with bits of blue. The femme held her head low as she sat against the wall of the tunnel, something small and blue was cradled in her arms. Her optics were offline but seemed to gaze at the ground. Orion wasn't sure if she had regained consciousness yet or if she was simply taking in everything that had happened.

"Arcee," Orion said as he knelt down to her.

At this the pink and blue femme looked up at hearing a familiar voice. Her optics onlined and widened slightly in recognition.

"Orion?" she asked. "Primus, it's been so long."

"Yes it has been awhile." Orion said, trying to smile to reassure her, but all that came out was a slanted lip.

"How's the doc?" she asked, motioning towards Ratchet. Orion sighed, Arcee knew Ratchet about as well as he did, no point in lying about his condition.

"Not good. The crash let him paralyzed."

"Oh Primus, Ratchet must be in torture…" Arcee said, knowing full well that the medic hated idleness with a fiery passion.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, Arcee. Listen, I need you to look after Bumblebee while I help Ratchet tend to the wounded."

"Of course. I'll take good care of him." Arcee said, smiling slightly at the yellow youngling.

"Bumblebee, Arcee here is going to keep an optic on you while I help Ratchet, okay?" Orion said softly.

Bumblebee looked up at him with wide optics and quickly shook his head before burying his face in Orion's neck. Arcee lifted an optic ridge and looked up at Orion.

"Bumblebee," Orion said softly, "I promise I'll come back. I have to go help Ratchet so he can tell me how to help everyone else. I'll be back I promise." Orion said. At this Bumblebee slowly let go of Orion as he handed him over to the pink and blue femme.

Orion was about to get up and leave but stopped when he noticed a pair of jade-blue optics staring at him from Arcee's arms.

"Who's this?" Orion said, smiling his slanted smile(A/N: if ur wondering about his slanted smile, he kinda forgot how to smile cuz of something that happened in his past, so sad).

"Oh, this is Sadie." Arcee said as the youngling in her arms struggled in her mother's grip so she could have a better look at Orion. Sadie appeared to be a year older than Bumblebee and had mostly blue armor, same shade as the blue on Arcee, as well as bits of red here and there.

"Nice to meet you, Sadie." Orion said politely.

Sadie gazed at him curiously with jade-blue optics before smiling.

"Hiya,"

Orion's optics softened at the youngling's innocence before he got up to leave.

"I'll be back, I promise." Orion said to the yellow mech.

Bumblebee sat on the ground beside Arcee and watched as Orion stood up and walked back to the immobilized medic.

The younger blue femme stared at him with curious optics.

"Hi, I'm Sadie."

"Hi, Sadie. I'm Bumblebee." said Bumblebee.

Orion knelt back down to Ratchet, a medical kit was already open beside the medic.

"Alright, tell me what to do." said Orion.

"Pick up that tool," Ratchet began, motioning with his optics at one of the various tools laid out on the ground. (A/N: Ratchet can't move his arms either cuz they were also damaged and somewhat paralyzed during the crash)

Moments later Ratchet had instructed Orion on how to close the bleeding energon lines. When he was done, his hands were covered in Ratchet's energon. Orion wiped his hands on a rag.

"Now that that's done, Orion you will need to tend for the other's wounds, I will tell you what you need to do." Ratchet said before turning to the weapon specialist. "Ironhide, I'll need you to carry me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ironhide asked uncertainly, not wanting to risk opening any of Ratchet's energon lines.

"You carried me over here didn't you? Besides, I only need you to carry me to the civilians that need immediate medical attention." said Ratchet.

Moments later, after some hesitation, Ironhide carried Ratchet to one of the most injured survivors, careful not to reopen any energon lines as he followed Orion. Orion walked up to a red and gray mech who was leaning against the wall.

Bumblebee looked up, the two yellow 'antennas' on his helm fluttered with joy at seeing him as he knelt down beside the mech. Orion smiled at the yellow youngling, who seems to have made friends with Sadie before turning his attention to the injured mech.

"Hey, you alright?" Orion asked as he gently took the mech awake.

The gray and red mech groaned as he slowly opened his optics, or should he say optic? The mech's left optic was heavily damaged and bleeding along with the upper half of the left side of his helm.

"What's your name?" Orion asked as Ironhide placed Ratchet on the ground, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting up.

"Tail…Tailgate." the mech said as Arcee held his larger servo in her hands.

"Nice to meet you Tailgate, I'm Orion." Orion said as Ratchet began to instruct him on what to do. He could feel Tailgate staring at him in confusion with his good optic, but ignored it.

_He doesn't remember me? _Tailgate thought as he looked at Arcee, who merely shrugged and looked at him with optics that read 'I'll explain later'.

As Orion began to close the energon lines in his helm, he remembered how when Ratchet would repair him, he would always make small talk so he would stay awake.

"So," Orion said to Arcee, "You didn't tell me you had a sparkling. Is Tailgate Sadie's father?" Orion asked as he closed an energon line.

"Nah, I'm just a friend of Arcee's." Tailgate said, trying to smile but winced when pain shot through his optic.

"Cliffjumper was Sadie's father…" Arcee said as she looked down at her daughter, who appeared to be playing a game with Bumblebee.

"Cliffjumper?" Orion asked, the name sounded familiar but he wasn't completely sure. Arcee nodded.

"You don't remember him?"

Orion stared down blankly as he tried to remember. "Afraid not. Sorry."

"You don't?" asked Tailgate as he looked up at him. Orion shook his head. Tailgate looked up at Arcee and lifted an optic ridge in confusion. Arcee ignored him and continued.

"One day Cliff disappeared on a mission along with a few other bots and never returned. Everyone assumed they died. After that, Tailgate helped me raise Sadie." explained Arcee. Tailgate nodded and looked over at Sadie and Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I used to be a dock worker until we had to be relocated." said Tailgate.

Orion's optics became blank at the mention of the docks. Ironhide and Ratchet looked at one another worriedly when Orion didn't speak.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Tailgate. Orion blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"Uh, yeah. I used to work in the docks before I joined the Autobots." he said, trying to sound casual, but his two comrades could hear the strain in his voice when he spoke as he continued to repair the mech.

Orion began to treat the injuries of the other civilians under Ratchet's instructions. Most of the civilians only had minor cuts and dents. But some, such as Tailgate and Ratchet, were in a more serious condition.

As Orion treated Bumblebee's minor wounds, he glanced over at the rocks that filled one side of the tunnel.

_We're gonna be here a while…_ Orion though.

As Orion stood to get up, Bumblebee's optics widened in pure horror. Arcee was the same and Sadie cried out. In the corner of his optic, he could see Ironhide pointing one of his guns at whoever was behind him. The other gun was pointed at someone else, who also had a gun.

Moments later Orion could feel the heat of a cannon being pointed at the back of his head. Orion sighed inwardly.

It was going to be a _long_ day…

* * *

><p>AN: Oh noes! yeah sorry about all the author's notes during the fanfic… dun worry Ratchet's injuries aren't as bad as they seem, it's not like he's _dying_ or anything…he's just paralyzed… So anyways! This is the first chapter of my fanfic 'Through dying eyes' hope ya liked it!

Btw this story is based on the anime 'Angel beats!' I won't give a summery of the anime cuz it'll just give away what happens, tho I will tell ya this, the part this story is based on is when Otonashi, the main character of Angel Beats, survives a train crash and he and the other survivors are trapped in the tunnel for days with limited food and water. Tho I did add a few twists of my own here and there. Oh and btw this story isn't set in one specific series. It's a mix between G1 and Movie with a few bots from other series like TFP and Cybertron series.

The main character as you can see is Orion Pax. Why is he not Optimus Prime, you may ask? Cuz he's still young. Dun worry you'll find out about his and the other's pasts in a bit.

I do not own _Transformers_ or _Angel Beats! _they belong to their owners, Hasbro and whoever owns Angel Beats

I own nothing except for Sadie and Reya.

PS- again if you're reading my fanfic _Dreaming of Angels _**warning** there may be a spoiler hidden somewhere around here_._


	2. Day 1: Decepticons

Late update, sorry, long chappy yay, moving sucks, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Get up," a harsh voice said behind Orion.<p>

Orion slowly got up to his feet. He could still feel the heat of the gun pointed at the back of his helm. He turned to face to mech.

"Stay where you are, Autobot." the black and white mech ordered. Orion seemed as if he was about to comply, but seemed to think against it. He turned around anyways, not a hint to fear was in his optics. He then said the most confusing thing the two Decepticons had ever heard an Autobot say.

"What are you doing?" Orion said in calm, almost bored tone.

The black and white Decepticon blinked in surprise. In his confusion, Orion grabbed the arm connected to the gun. Before the Decepticon can react, he cried out as his arm is twisted back painfully so that the cannon barrel was inches from his face. "Who made you leader?" the mech hissed as Orion held him in a choke hold, his finger on the trigger.

"Do you believe you can do a better job?" Orion asked calmly, gazing at him with cold emotionless optics.

"What are you doing, kid?" Ironhide asked, who was pointing his guns at the other golden Decepticon who was currently on the ground. He appeared to be much younger than the other Decepticon. (a young teenager in human standards) Orion gazed at the weapon specialist with cold optics that read 'I know exactly what I'm doing.'

"You two Decepticons are trapped here with us and are clearly out numbered, do you really wish to fight?"

"As a matter of fact…" the black and white cons said moments before breaking free from Orion's grasp. He punched Orion in the face, who staggered back but seemed unfazed by the attack.

"We don't need to fight, Barricade." Orion said calmly as he easily blocked a shot from the Decepticon's gun.

"Don't tell me what to do Autobot scum!" Barricade said moments before raising his gun to shoot at Orion again.

Orion glanced at the civilians behind him. They were trapped in the cross fire. As Barricade began to pull the trigger, with lightening speed, Orion was suddenly in front of the Decepticon cop, surprising everyone(even the Decepticons) with his speed. Then just as Barricade pulled the trigger, Orion ripped the gun off his arm and kicked it to the darker side of the tunnel. Before Barricade could even cry out, Orion kicked him in the chest and caused him to stagger back. Once he regained his balance, he was starring into the barrel of a large cannon**.(A/N: and this all happened in under 5 seconds 8D)**

"Bad move, punk." Ironhide said as he pointed one of his guns at Barricade.

Having taken his optics off of the other Decepticon and regardless of having a gun pointed at his face, the golden Decepticon suddenly jumped and kicked Ironhide's legs out from under him, causing him to fall.

But before the Decepticon could go any further, he was stopped dead in his tracks when a dagger flew past his helm, embedding itself on the side of the train behind him, nearly scratching his golden paintjob.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT!" the Decepticon yelled, obviously more annoyed at nearly having his paint scratched then having lost an optic.(A/N: Le gasp! It couldn't be! *evil laugh*)

Orion stood a few feet away, daggers in hand. He ignored the Decepticon's comment and stared blankly at the two Decepticons and Ironhide.

"What are you doing?" Orion asked, sounding clearly annoyed. It seemed as if he were not only talking to the Decepticons, but to Ironhide as well. "Fighting. What does it _look_ like we're doing?" Barricade asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well," Orion began, "I see three full grown mechs fighting like sparklings."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ironhide asked, clearly annoyed at being called a sparkling(and by someone younger than him).

"Considering it would be completely pointless to kill the Decepticons when they are clearly outnumbered and trapped here with us. Along with the fact that so many have already died, it would be a complete waste of time and energon if we fight one another."

Everyone blinked, confused by his logic.

* * *

><p>Orion won the argument. No one was really sure how, but he did. Though most of the civilians weren't too happy about two Decepticons being trapped with them. Orion had taken care of their weapons and Ironhide agreed to keep an optic on the two. Orion sighed, <em>When will this day end?<em> he wondered as he stood in front of the darker part of the tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked as Orion began to head into the darkness. Orion looked down at the yellow mech who stared up at him with curious baby blue optics.

"I'm gonna try to find us a way out." Orion explained as he gazed down at him with soft optics.

"Can I come?" Bumblebee asked innocently. Orion shook his head.

"No, I need you to stay here and keep an optic on Ratchet for me. Alright?" Orion said calmly. Bumblebee pouted. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Promise." Orion said, kneeling down to the yellow youngling.

"Okay…" Bumblebee said. Orion petted his helm before the yellow mech began to make his way over to the paralyzed medic.

Orion's lip twitched as he watched Bumblebee start a conversation with the medic. He soon got to his feet and began to walk to the darker part of the tunnel. Before he did he stopped next to Ironhide, who was leaning against a train cart with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Keep an optic on those two." Orion said to the weapon specialist, referring to the two Decepticons seated beside one of the train carts.

"Will do. Now find us a way out of here, kid." said Ironhide. Orion nodded before disappearing into the darker part of the tunnel.

After he walked a few feet in total darkness, Orion turned on his head lights. The two beams of light penetrated the darkness before him as he continued to walk. He pointed the beams of light at the floor to avoid tripping over fallen rocks. As Orion walked along the tracks, his optics darkened as he came across several bodies of fallen Autobots and Decepticons. Most of which had likely perished before the cave in.

_They didn't need to die…_ Orion thought as he gazed down at the gray bodies.

This is war, Ironhide would have likely told him had he heard him say it out loud. In war, bots die. In life, everyone has to die eventually. Whether they want to or not.

Orion clenched his fists. It was true. Everyone does die eventually. Sometimes he just wondered why some died the way they did.

Orion closed his optics and let out a shaky breath before he muttered a silent prayer for the fallen warriors to pass safely into the Well of Allsparks.

Moments later Orion came to a large pile of rocks. He pointed his lights up at the tunnel ahead of him, but that's were it ended. Orion's spark sank for what seemed like the third time that day. The tunnel had caved in on both sides. It was hard to tell how far in Ratchet had taken them into the tunnel. But it was clear that they were going to be trapped a while. Before Orion could ponder on it any longer, an excruciating pain like no other shot through the young soldier, causing him to collapse on his hands and knees. Strangled muted cries escaped Orion's voice capacitor as he doubled over in pain.

He clenched his arms tightly over his mid section. Moments later the pain slowly began to subside, leaving Orion panting for breath.

_What the…_ Orion thought as he slowly removed his arms from around his midsection. He brought the light up to it and could that the metal over the left side of his stomach hung loosely.

Orion winced as he carefully removed the damaged plates out of view. His optics widened at the large dent that covered most of the left side of his midsection. Orion was no medic, he knew that, but he was positive that what he was seeing wasn't normal.

The metal dominated by the dent appeared to be darker then the surrounding metal. Parts of it appeared mangled, most likely he had fallen onto a blunt object when the train crashed.

Orion winced and gasped slightly as a sharp pain, not like the excruciating pain he had felt before, emanated from the dent. He carefully put the loose armor back into place and carefully tightened it. The wound wasn't bleeding, but it still left Orion uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was life threatening or not or whether Ratchet had the tools to heal him.

Ratchet, he had watched over Orion the first time they met. And now he needed him more than ever. He couldn't let a wound stop him from caring for the others. He gritted his dentals as more pain shot through the wound. A moan escaped his voice capacitor.

"Orion?" a small voice behind him said, nearly causing him to jump out of his armor. Orion spun around and relaxed when his optics met a familiar pair of baby blue optics.

_It's just, Bee… _Orion thought, relaxing slighting as he let out a mental sigh. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Ratchet…" Orion said, trying to sound annoyed.

"He fell asleep." Bumblebee said as he came up to him. "You okay?" Bumblebee asked, his optics filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Orion said before realizing he was still on the ground. "C'mon, let's get back to the others."

As they walked back, it suddenly occurred to Orion that Bumblebee had to have gone through the bodies of the deceased. He took Bumblebee's hand and immediately shut off the lights before they came upon the deceased. Bumblebee didn't object but he could see his optics staring up at him in confusion. It amazed Orion that Bumblebee had managed to find him in the total darkness.

"Why did you follow me?" Orion asked, trying to sound neutral.

"Ratchet fell asleep." Bumblebee repeated.

"Then why didn't you go to Arcee and Sadie?" Orion asked curiously as he stepped over unseen bodies.

"Arcee was busy helping bots, Sadie and Tailgate were recharging." Bumblebee said as he kept his optics focused on the ground.

"Just don't go running off again. Ratchet will probably wondering where you went when he wakes up." Orion said as he gazed at the darkness ahead of him.

"Okay."

Moments later Orion and Bumblebee stepped into the dim section of the tunnel the others were in. Ironhide looked up at the sound of their footsteps echoing behind him.

"Hey, kid!" he said, walking over to them, "Did you find us a way out?"

Orion shook his head solemnly. "The other side's caved-in as well." Orion said.

"Scrap," Ironhide cursed before Orion shot him a glare that read 'Not in front of the youngling'

"How much energon do we have?" Orion asked, knowing that there were several civilians running low on energon. "Enough for at least three days." answered Ironhide. Orion nodded before turning to the civilians in the tunnel.

"I need everyone's attention." Orion said calmly, every optic turned to him.

"I checked out the other side of the tunnel. It's caved in on both sides and our comm links aren't working down here, so we'll be stuck here a while. We have enough energon to last us a few days."

"A few days? Does anyone even know we're trapped in here?" asked a red and white femme, Override.

"Yeah, what if they think we died in the cave-in?" asked Tailgate.

"We had a rendezvous time and the train has a locater beacon. The bots we were suppose to meet will know something went wrong. There are also several teams of Autobots stationed on the other side of the tunnel. They will all know that something went wrong and send a search party. Help will come." Orion said calmly.

Orion watched the civilians slowly go back to whatever they were doing before shifting his gaze to the green and white medic leaning against a train cart.

"C'mon," he said gently to Bumblebee before the two of them walked over to the paralyzed medic.

"I close my optics for five cycles and he disappears." Ratchet said in an annoyed tone as he shook his head. Bumblebee's antennas drooped down in embarrassment.

"I got bored." Bumblebee said before a loud crash behind them caused him to jump.

"They're stealing the energon!" one of the civilians yelled as Barricade ran past them carrying the container holding the energon cubes.

A black blur ran past Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Orion and tackled Barricade to the ground which caused him to loose his grip on the bag containing the energon cubes. As the golden Decepticon tried to get away, Orion suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked his legs out from under him, clearly not impressed with what they had just attempted to do.

"Where would you go!" Ironhide yelled as he planted a foot on Barricade's chest.

"On top of that you broke one of the energon cubes." Override said, who was kneeling down beside the scattered energon cubes. One of them were broken and empty, the glowing purple liquid spilled on the ground.

"We are all gonna die anyways. This is war. Survival of the fittest." growled Barricade. At this Ironhide growled before picking up the black and white cop and threw him into the younger golden Decepticon.

Angry shouts and cries came from the adult civilians. Orion could only hear half of what they were saying considering they were all speaking at once. He could hear things such as "They killed us all!" and "They can't get away with this!"

"Relax!" Orion said firmly but calmly, attracting everyone's attention. "It was my cube of energon. I won't have any more energon the rest of the time we're here." Orion said calmly.

"Orion," Arcee said firmly as she crossed her arms over chest.

"It's alright, Arcee." said Orion before a light touch caused him to look down.

"You can have some of my cube, Orion." Bumblebee said, looking up at him with big optics.

"No," Orion said, shaking his head slowly, "You need it more than I do."

"Then I suppose we'll split some of ours." said Ratchet. Orion nodded in thanks because he knew the medic would not take no for an answer. "What about these two punks?" Ironhide said, pointing both his guns at them. "What do you want to do with 'em, kid?"

"I'd feel a lot safer if you just put 'em offline." said Override. There were several agreements from the other adults, but Orion cut them off. "No, I will handle these two." Orion said calmly.

"Kid, Barricade pointed a gun at you _and_ they tried to steal our only energon. I think that's reason enough." Ironhide said as he charged his cannons. But Orion stood in between him and the two Decepticons, surprising everyone including said Decepticons.

"Then we'll handle this a different way." Orion said firmly, his pale royal blue optics revealing no emotion, "They are in as dire situation as we are. I don't see how killing them will solve anything. If we want to survive we need to put aside our differences and work together." Orion said calmly. "No offense, but I think it would be a lot safer for the younglings and everyone else if you just kill them." said Override.

"Don't kill him!" a red mech, who had been unconscious since Orion had carried him out of the train, cried out as he ran in front of the golden Decepticon. He appeared to be the same age as the golden Decepticon, but appeared a bit younger. "My brother may a cruel idiot but he's not completely heartless!" the red mech argued.

Everyone looked at him surprised, as if to say 'Your brother is a Decepticon?'

"Nah I'm as cruel and heartless as a con could get, Sides." the golden Decepticon said, speaking for the first time. "That's not true!" he yelled as he turned to face the golden Decepticon, "If you were really that cruel you would have killed me ages ago, _Sunny!_" Sideswipe argued, ignoring the snickers coming from a few of the civilians(and Ironhide).

"MY NAME'S NOT SUNNY! SUNSTREAKER IS THAT SO DIFFICULT TO REMMEBER?" the golden Decepticon growl, his crimson optics flaring. Barricade looked at Sunstreaker, having hear him say that plenty of times back in Kaon, this was nothing new.

"Just kill them already!" someone said.

"You can't kill Sunstreaker! He's my twin so if you kill him you kill me!" Sideswipe said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't argue with that." Orion stated calmly, looking at Ironhide with emotionless optics.

"What about the other con? No one's related to him." someone said.

"ENOUGH!" Orion nearly yelled, his optics flared with rage, "There will be no more fighting! They are both out numbered. Are we really going to murder them in cold blood?" Orion yelled, much louder than intended. Everyone stared at him with both shocked and surprised expressions as the room suddenly became dead silent(no pun intended).

"We will handle these two and there will be no more pointless death." Orion said, a cold edge was clear in his voice as it appeared as if he were struggling to contain his anger. At what? Only Ratchet and Ironhide knew.

"Come with me." Orion said as he walked past the two Decepticons.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Come. With. Me." Orion said slowly that even a demented three faced Decepticon could understand.

"I don't take orders from y-"

"NOW!" Orion said, silencing the entire tunnel. You didn't need to know Orion to know when not to mess with him.

The two Decepticons reluctantly got up and followed Orion. Ironhide stood behind them, weapons raised in case either of them tried to escape. Orion took them to one of the still intact train carts. It was slightly further away from the civilians, but still close enough to keep an optic on them.

"Get in." Orion said as he stood next to the door. Before either of them could protest, Orion added a firm, _"Now."_

Both Barricade and Sunstreaker climbed into the train, Orion followed. Suddenly Orion slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on Barricade. Before Sunstreaker could react, Orion did the same to him. Moments later both Decepticons were laying on the ground, immobilized and glaring up at Orion. He turned and walked towards the door of the train.

"If you behave, I won't turn you in. Got it?" Orion didn't wait for their response and jumped out of the train. He walked past Ironhide without a word and walked back to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later…<strong>_

Orion sighed as he sat down in one of the open doors of a train cart. It _had_ been a long day. And the day wasn't even over yet.

"Hey you alright, kid?" Ironhide asked as he walked up to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Orion, he had long cooled off from his outburst earlier.

"Well, you almost lost your cool earlier with the Cons. And I'm pretty sure you scared the scrap out of those two." Ironhide said, smirking slightly. "I'm pretty sure I scared the scrap out of everyone." Orion said, trying to sound casual.

"You…wanna talk about it?" (OMG CALL THE PRESSES!) Ironhide asked, knowing full well what Orion was thinking about. "Y'know…about what happened to he-"

"There's nothing to talk about." Orion said calmly, cutting him off as he kept his gaze locked on the ground.

"Well…if you ever wanna talk… Ratchet and I are here." said Ironhide.

Orion nodded and closed his optics as he listened to the sound of the weapon specialist's retreating footsteps. Once he was sure he was gone, he placed his palms over his optics and rested his elbows on his knees.

_He could hear the screams of the other neutrals running through the streets. As well explosions all around him, threatening to thrown him on he ground. _No_. He had to keep running. He had to get to her. The streets were too crowded to transform. He had to keep running. He cried out and nearly collapsed to the ground as more pain shot through his spark. He could hear her calling out to him through their bond, begging for him to help her. "I'M COMING!" he yelled both verbally and through their bond as he quickly regained his balance. More pain shot through him, this time in his leg. He cried out as he collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees. He had to keep going, he had to get to her. He _had_ to. He quickly got up and ran the whole way back, limping slightly as he did so. He ran through the broken down door and his optics met a horrifying sight that will stay with him for the rest of his life._

Orion jumped slightly as a light touch brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and his optics met a pair of baby blue optics. "Hey there, Bumblebee." Orion said, pushing his thoughts aside.

"You okay Op?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Op?" Orion asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Short for Orion Pax. Op." explained Bumblebee. "You don't look like an Orion though."

"Then what do I look like?" Orion asked, slight amused.

"You look more like an Optimus." Bumblebee said innocently. "Optimus?" Ironhide said as he walked up to them. (apparently Orion's been sitting there for a few minutes) "I like it. Has a nice ring to it." Ironhide said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I agree," Ratchet said, who was sitting a few feet away against a train cart, still in earshot. "Very heroic."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? I like my name, thank you very much." Orion said, crossing his arms over his chest. At this the two pieces of metal on Bumblebee's helm flattened against his helm.

"But," Orion said, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, "You can call me that if you want, Bee."

"Really? Awesome! But I think I'll just call you Orion." Bumblebee said, causing both Ratchet and Ironhide to laugh. Orion's lip twitched.

This youngling just knew how to raise someone's spirits.

Later that night, Ironhide and Orion had agreed to take shifts to watch over the civilians as well as keep an optic on the Decepticons. Orion had agreed to take the first shift and was now walking around the tunnel. Most of the civilians only had minor injuries. The two who's injuries worried Orion most was Ratchet and Tailgate. Tailgate's wound had begun to bleed again earlier, but Orion had been able to patch it up. Ratchet was still paralyzed. He wondered if it would become permanent if it was left untreated for too long. Orion pushed the thought aside as he looked behind him to see Bumblebee following him.

"You need to recharge, Bumblebee." Orion said calmly when he caught the yellow mech rubbing his optics tiredly.

"Not tired." Bumblebee lied.

Orion sighed softly as he continued to walk around the tunnel, checking on each civilian as he did so. He knew why Bumblebee was following with him. He didn't want to be alone. And for some reason, he was the only one he trusted. At some point Orion turned around to see Bumblebee walking with his optics shut.

"C'mere you." Orion said quietly as he scooped up Bumblebee in his arms and continued to carry him around for the rest of his shift.

When his shift was over, Orion walked over to Ironhide and gently shook him awake.

"Wake me up in a few hours." Orion said when the black mech onlined his optics.

"Sure thing," Ironhide said, smirking slightly when he noticed a recharging Bumblebee in Orion's arms.

Orion walked over to an empty space a few feet away from Ratchet. He carefully placed Bumblebee on the ground. He sat down beside him and leaned against the side of the train cart and closed his optics.

"You have to recharge eventually, Bumblebee." Orion said without opening his optics.

What sounded like an annoyed groan escaped Bumblebee's voice capacitor. Orion knew that Bumblebee had been awake his entire shift. Bumblebee slowly sat up. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees as he stared at the ground with tired optics.

"I don't wanna recharge…I don't wanna be alone again." Bumblebee said quietly.

Orion's spark ached. Even though Bumblebee had managed to hide it earlier, he still mourned for his caretaker. Wounds take time to heal, Orion thought. But scars stay with you forever.

"You're not alone, Bumblebee." said Orion, "You still have us."

Bumblebee looked up at Orion before climbing onto his lap. Orion's optics widened as the yellow mech curled up and settled into his lap before falling into recharge. Orion hesitantly placed an arm protectively around the youngling. He leaned back against the train cart and closed his optics as he listened to the youngling's soft clicks before falling into recharge as well. Arcee, who was sitting on the other side of the tunnel, smiled at the spark warming moment before gazing down at Sadie who was recharging peacefully in between her and Tailgate.

"So, he really doesn't remember does he?" Tailgate asked quietly as he gazed across at the room at his childhood friend. Arcee nodded. "Any of us?" he asked.

"He still remember Chromia and myself as well as Dion I believe." explained Arcee. "Orion hasn't been the same since the stasis depression nearly over came him…"

"He's still in the stasis depression isn't he?" asked Tailgate. Arcee nodded again.

"He's still in a certain stage but over came the stage that nearly kill him. I haven't been able to speak to him about what happened since he joined the Autobots. He's forgotten much of his past before it happened." Arcee said solemnly as she gazed down at the ground. "I spoke to Ratchet about it…"

"Does Orion still remember her?" asked Tailgate.

"In a way, yes. But from what Ratchet told me, no doubt it's images he doesn't want to remember."

_Meanwhile…_

Ironhide gazed at Orion, who appears to have already fallen into a deep recharge. He smiled slightly at the sight of Bumblebee recharging in the war hardened mech. He, along with Ratchet and Arcee had spoken about Orion's current condition shortly after his outburst when nearly everyone agreed to have the Decepticons killed. They were all worried about Orion, whether he knew it or not. Ever since Orion had become an Autobot, his depression hadn't gotten any better, nor has it gotten any worse. Only at the mere mention of what had happened or something that was connected to what happened to the young soldier was enough to make him lock away what little emotion he revealed nowadays, or it would do the complete opposite. As Orion had done earlier about his refusal to kill the Decepticons as well as tolerate their attitude.

As Ironhide gazed at the two recharging mechs, he noticed that Orion seemed to care about the yellow youngling in his lap.

_Poor kid… _Ironhide thought, knowing Bumblebee had lost his caretaker in the crash. This was war. Bots died and there was nothing they could do about it. Ironhide thought. He shook the thought out of his processor. Not the best of places to think about that. Ironhide knew that both Orion and Bumblebee had one thing in common. They had both lost someone close to them in this war.

Ratchet gazed at the red and blue mech recharging a few feet away from him. Ratchet had spoken to Bumblebee earlier that day before he himself had fallen into recharge and the yellow mech had gone off after Orion.

One thing was clear to Ratchet. In the short hours Orion had known Bumblebee, they had already formed a strong (almost brotherly) bond. Ratchet had known Orion ever since he had been brought into his med bay when the Decepticons had attacked the neutral city, Tagon Heights, and he himself had never seen him care for one individual as he did for Bumblebee. If Ratchet could move he most likely would have been in 'The Thinker' pose. He began to wonder if this small youngling might be the answer that could unlock Orion from his stasis depression.

* * *

><p>AN: Too long a chapter? *shrugs* Well there's a hint in Orion's past and cute moments with Bee X3 lol I dunno when I thought of Bee thinking of the name Optimus, I just thought it'd be cute. Oh and this is a NO SLASH fanfic just to remind you all :3 So yeah, the two Decepticons are Barricade and Sunstreaker. Why'd I make Sunny a 'Con? YOU SHALL SEE *evil laugh* eh sorry if the parts with the Cons sucked, they were typed with little effort, sorry ^^; Oh and this is DAY 1 of being trapped, next chappy shall be the beginning of day two then goes into day 3, you'll see why.

hehehe whoops, sorry Bumble218, forgot that the extremely cute moment with Orion and Bee is actually in the beginning of chapter 3 ^^; oh well, there are some cute moments here in this chapter :3 so enjoy drawing them!

PS- oh and I made a few changes to chapter 1, nothing too big. It just connects to what Arcee and Tailgate are taking about Orion not remembering him and much of his past before the stasis depression. And Sadie is actually a few years younger than Bee, not a year older.

PSS-Riddle me this; why do you think Orion doesn't smile?


	3. Day 2: Spars and Insight

**Day 2**

The next morning Orion found himself laying curled up on the ground. That didn't surprise. He tends to move around when he was recharging. What surprised him was how cold it was…Soon Orion's senses came online but even before he onlined his optics he knew he wasn't back in his small apartment in Tagon Heights.

And…

She wasn't in his arms…

But someone was…

Suddenly Orion's optics shot open as he gazed down and was met with the sight of a small yellow youngling who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Blinking curiously down at the yellow youngling Orion only had one thing in mind.

_When did he get there? _

Gazing around the dimly lit room for a moment Orion failed to remember where he was. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

_Where was she..?_

He was just about to shoot up and let go of said youngling in his arms when suddenly everything came rushing back to him.

_The attack…_

_The crash…_

_The cave in…_

_Trapped…_

_Bumblebee…_

_Oh yeah…_ Orion thought as his optics adjusted to the dim light. They were still in the tunnel. For one sweet moment he thought it had all been a dream and he was still in his home…before he had gotten involved with the war and his life was forever scarred.

Slowly Orion gazed down at the youngling in arms, sighing softly. It was Day 2 since the crash and they were still in this Allspark forsaken cave.

"Mornin' kid."

A deep, strangely gently voice spoke from beside him.

Looking up, Orion could see Ironhide's towering figure standing above him, leaning against the train cart. He was facing towards the civilians, those of which already appeared to have awoken and were up and about.

Orion looked at his internal clock and sees that it is well into the morning.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Orion asked as he rubbed his optics, annoyed that the weapon specialist didn't wake him up so he could check on the civilians.

"And ruin that?" Ironhide said teasingly, gesturing towards Orion and Bumblebee who was still recharging in his arms "If I didn't know ya, I'd say he was your kid."

Orion shot a glare towards Ironhide before gently placing Bumblebee on the ground next to him. Moments later Ironhide handed Orion a partly filled Energon cube.

He took gratefully it and nodded a 'thanks'.

Sighing softly Orion took a sip of the Energon as he glanced over at survivors, then towards Bumblebee who was still recharging next to him.

Orion's lip twitched slightly as he gazed down at the little yellow mech sleep.

It had only been a day since the crash and he was already starting to grow on him…

Suddenly the closest thing Orion could do to a smile faded as he turned his gaze away from the mini bot. He was becoming too attached to Bumblebee. This…this wasn't good. He couldn't become attached to Bumblebee. He was…was…

No he couldn't be. He'll be fine, they'll get out in three days tops and they'll all be fine…

Orion sighed softly as he gazed down the armor hiding away his wound beneath.

He…He couldn't tell anyone of this. If anyone cared they would waste their energy worrying about him. Orion needed them to concentrate their energy on surviving, not on his own wellbeing.

And the wound, surely it wasn't as serious as it looked could it?

Besides, what did he know about medical emergencies?

_It's probably just a bad dent that will heal on its own_. Orion thought. _Nothing to worry about._

But still, it didn't give him a good feeling when he thought about it either. He needed to keep hope alive for everyone there; it'd be hard if he kept thinking about this.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Orion gazed shifted across the ten other survivors of the crash. Orion needed them to survive. They had to live.

They had to survive…

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been uneventful for the most part, Orion figured as he went on about his rounds to check up on the civilians and Ratchet. Orion's lip twitched into his infamous half smile as he watched Bumblebee and Sadie run past him.<p>

Despite the terrible situation they were all in, those two still found a way to lighten up everyone's sparks. A few feet away Orion could see Arcee speaking to Tailgate and Ratchet.

For a moment he just stood there, silently pledging that he was going to get every one of them out alive before continuing on with his rounds.

Rounds hadn't taken that long considering everyone was pretty much in the same place, minus the two Decepticons that had been cuffed into one of the spare train carts. Now he was making his way back to his spot against a train cart near Ratchet.

"How is everyone?" Ratchet asked as he gazed up at his friend.

"They're holding up." Orion replied, not looking down at the paralyzed medic. "How about you, Ratchet?"

"Could be better, had a few improvements with the repairs you had done" Ratchet replied smiling flexing his wrist and fingers stiffly but steadily. Orion gazed down surprised to see that his repairs had gotten movement back in his hands.

"Like a natural born medic bot." Ratchet smiled lightly as he gazed up Orion proudly.

"It was nothing, Ratchet. You instructed me through it." Orion shrugged slightly, not really sure why Ratchet was thanking him but accepting the thanks was the least he could do. Ratchet nodded slightly before closing his optics tiredly.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get out of this pit…" Ratchet said, seeming to catch on to Orion's quietness.

"I know Ratchet." Orion replied sighing softly, closing his optics. "I just worry that we won't leave this cave in the way we expectt…" Orion admitted as he leaned his helm against the train cart.

"It's only been about a day Orion. You shouldn't be worrying too much about that just yet." Ratchet replied. Orion was just about to reply when Ironhide let out an aggravated groan.

"Alright! I've had it!" Ironhide announced aloud as everyone gazed up to see what was the matter.

"What is it now Ironhide?" Ratchet huffed out annoyed as he glared up the trigger happy mech. Then again it has been a day; he's probably dying to shoot something…

"I'm bored! I need to do something!" Ironhide complained as he as he started to bang his helm annoyingly against the train cart beside Orion.

"Hide, if you keep doing that, you're going to damage your processor." Arcee scowled as she watched the larger mech bang his head against the cart.

"I fear that damage as already been done" Orion muttered crossing his arms over his chest with his slanted smile on his faceplates. The rest of the bots there stared at Orion in surprise. He just made a witty comment at Ironhide. AT IRONHIDE.

The room erupted in laughter as Ironhide stopped banging his helm against the wall of the train cart and glared at the red and blue soldier.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you won't mind having a spar with a bot that has one too many screws lose?" Ironhide challenged, gazing down at this student.

"I think you just asked for a death wish, Orion" Arcee chuckled as softly at Ironhide's challenge.

"I can hold my own." Orion replied, his slanted smile widening the furthest he could remember how to.

"I take that as your acceptance then?" Ironhide asked, crossing his arms, smirking slightly.

"It just might be." Orion replied, a spar with Ironhide couldn't bring to much harm could it? Besides it seemed like Ironhide was just itching for a fight.

There was just one problem of course.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Ratchet. "I'm not gonna have you two sparring and getting yourselves hurt while we're down here!"

"Relax Hatchet! I'll take it easy on the kid." promised Ironhide with a grin on his faceplates. Ratchet only gave him an unimpressed look before waving him off. "If you two get so much as a scratch on your paint I'll personally dissemble the two of you and put you back together with each other's parts the second we get out of this pit."

Both mechs cringed at the thought. Primus, Ratchet could be so evil.

"Alright, alright! Nothing serious!" promised Ironhide which got a slow nod from Ratchet, giving them the permission to go.

"I put my money on Orion!" Tailgate said as the rest of the civilians began to make bets on either him or Ironhide.

"Go Orion!" Bumblebee cheered as he and Ironhide got into place in the center of the room. Orion's lip twitched at his enthusiasm.

"Rules?" Orion asked as he got into a defensive stance while Ironhide in turn got into a fighting stance.

"You heard the doc bot, nothing serious." said Ironhide.

"This doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Ironhide." Orion said as the civilians let out a collective 'Oooooooo'.

"Very well." Ironhide said with a smirk.

Ironhide made the first move. Orion waited and listened as he calculated his odds. Ironhide was a skilled fighter, both with a weapon and hand-to-hand, but with his oversized cannons and lack of speed slowing him down gave Orion an advantage. While Orion was not as experienced as Ironhide, he still had knowledge on his side.

As black warrior came at him, with lightning speed Orion had stepped out of the way at the last possible second. It had taken the civilians watching a moment to realize what had just happened.

Ironhide, knowing his student well, anticipated this. He spun around to kick him but Orion evaded his attack by ducting under the arc of his kick. Orion slide past Ironhide and jumped to his feet. Now behind him, he waited for his master to make the next move.

Ironhide spun around and began to unleash as serious of punches, which Orion easily dodged as he stepped backwards, forcing Ironhide to follow in an attempt to land a blow on him.

"Why isn't he doing anything? Why is he just getting out of the way?" asked Sideswipe.

"Wait for it…" Ratchet said, who did not bother opening his optics.

As Ironhide attempted to punch Orion, his fist flew past his helm as his avoided his attack once again. Ironhide noticed a change in Orion's optics, almost as his anticipated his next move. Suddenly without warning Orion grabbed his arm and with all his strength, flipped his entire frame which caused him to land hard on his back.

The civilians watched in stunned shock as Orion stood over his master with a fist outstretched to him.

Orion listened as a the younglings suddenly broke into cheers.

"Traitors…" Ironhide muttered. Suddenly without warning Orion's legs were kicked out from under him, at the same time Ironhide jumped back up to his feet.

"Now _this_ is a fight." he said before Orion jumped out of the way to avoid Ironhide's next attack.

Orion appeared as if he were about to kick Ironhide in the side of his helm. Ironhide prepared to block the attack, but it never came. Orion feinted and punched him in the gut instead, which caused the larger warrior to stumble back a few feet.

Before Ironhide could steady himself, Orion had flipped over him. He had landed on his shoulder and now had him in a head lock.

With a growl, Ironhide grabbed Orion and threw him halfway across the room. Orion slide to a halt and ducted to avoid getting kicked in the chest. He quickly got to his feet and jumped back to avoid another attack.

As Orion jumped back to avoid getting kicked in the helm, he was surprised when Ironhide feinted and punched him in the gut just as he had done before.

It wasn't his sneak attack that shocked Orion; it was the pain that came after Ironhide's servo met his gut, directly over the large dent he had received during the crash.

Orion let out a silent pain filled gasp as he collapsed in agony due to the waves of pain emanating from the wound. Ironhide, believing his comrade had ducted to avoid his next move was about to send a kick to his helm.

Though still in pain, Orion somehow managed to evade the attack and held a servo up in submission.

"Alright! Ironhide…You w-win!" Orion cried out as he gripped the metal over his wound, hissing softly as he waited for the pain to subside.

"Didn't punch ya too hard did I?" Ironhide asked, concerned when his friend stayed doubled over as he walked towards the downed mech. The civilians looked at one another in confusion to what had just occurred. It was clear he had the upper hand so why had he called off the fight?

"What just happened?" Orion could hear Override ask as the civilians began to speak to one another.

"What's going on?" "Orion never quits."

"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Orion said to Ironhide, getting up, unwrapping his arm from around his waist as he did so. The pain subsided enough so he could stand. He thanked Primus that Ratchet had gone into recharge while they were sparing.

"I'm…going to run my rounds…and it's my turn to keep an optic on the Cons tonight…" Orion said as he turned to walk away.

"Alright then…" Ironhide huffed out as he watched Orion leave. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as he watched Orion leave before headed over to wake up Ratchet, who had missed the fight.

* * *

><p>After checking on the civilians, Orion had gone to the train cart he had chained Barricade and Sunstreaker to. After making sure they were secure, Orion sat at the edge of the door. He made sure no one was looking his way before carefully removing the piece of metal over his wound. He winced slightly as the pain suddenly returned in his wound.<p>

The pain had lingered while he had been walking around but he had managed to hide his discomfort from the others. Orion examined the large dent as his clenched his dentals to ignore the pain. Even in the dim light, Orion could see that it didn't appear as if the spar had done anything to make the wound worse, but it didn't appear to be getting better either.

"That doesn't look too good." A voice behind him said.

Orion immediately let the metal slide back into place before turning to see who had spoken, but the only ones near him were the Decepticons.

"This is none of your concern, Decepticon." Orion stated plainly.

"Never said I was concerned." said Barricade. "You can all die for all I care."

"Ol' Ironhide do that to you?" Sunstreaker asked curiously, reminding Orion that he was still pretty young. "You should probably have that medic take a look at that."

Orion shot him a death glare.

"Just a suggestion."

"If either of you speak of this to _anyone_, I will personally snuff out your sparks myself." Orion threatened.

If Sunstreaker had been able to move his arms he would have lifted up his arms in defense. Barricade seemed to be unfazed by his threat and waved him off.

For Orion, the rest of the day was uneventful after the uproar involving the spar had died now, other than Bumblebee and Sadie's failed attempts to get him to smile, yup, uneventful.

Orion was now staring at the ceiling as he struggled to go into recharge. Ironhide had relieved him from his shift a few hours ago. During that time Orion had been drifting in and out of sleep. The pain from the dent had been keeping him up. The pain seemed to act up whenever he would nearly fall into recharge.

So here he was, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. He hadn't had this much free time to think in a while, even during his training. He had always pushed himself to complete whatever task at hand and would busy himself with his training, leaving him little time to think about things other than training.

Only at night he could think. When his frame was sore from a day of training as well as his mind from listening to orders and Dion and Lancer having pointless arguments, he would lie awake for several hours, detached from the war and lost in the vast empty void that was his mind.

Orion would often think of _her_ but the stasis depression had tainted the image of _her_ in his mind and had left him with memories he wished had never happened...

_Her_ cold blank optics staring up at him moments after shehad…

Orion quickly pushed the thought aside. He couldn't think about what happened. Not now, not ever. He let out a shaky sigh before slowly onlining his optics.

After all this time he had everything in his power to forget, but the blasted stasis depression refused to let him forget. Why couldn't he have remembered something he actually wanted to remember?

Orion gazed across the tunnel where several of the civilians were recharging. A soft series of clicks brought him out of his thoughts. The corner of Orion's lip twitched slightly as he gazed down at the small yellow youngling recharging peacefully on his lap.

_She would have loved Bumblebee…_ Orion thought sadly.

She always adored sparklings and younglings and had wished to have her own one day. Sadly it had not been possible due to her illness. Orion dimmed his optics once again and clenched a small pendant tightly in his servo.

_She would have been a great mother…_ Orion thought as he clutched the pendant even tighter, though careful not to crush it in his servo.

She had done nothing wrong to deserve a fate such as her own. _Nothing. _

Why did Primus torture him like this? Did He intentionally hate him? What had he done to deserve this?

Orion remembered the long days he had while working as a data clerk as well as his part time job as a dock worker.

Ever since the war began, Orion had to quit his job as a data clerk so he could remain a neutral and had been forced to work at the docks full time. On those days where it seemed like work would never end, Orion had longed to be with his mate.

All his life Orion had done everything in his power to make her happy. Even when they had been younglings, he would always try and make her smile. Orion loved her smile and missed her terribly.

It was as if she could make all her troubles disappear every time she looked at him.

She was probably happy, Orion thought, most of the time anyways.

Even on days when her illness became worse, she still found a reason to smile. Orion knew she was always at her happiest whenever he was by her side. He deeply regretted not being with her as much as she liked.

Even in her last dying hour he could not be with her, only watch as she slowly slipped away right before his optics.

Orion punched the ground with the fist holding the pendant in frustration, not caring if anyone would hear the loud bang echo in the tunnel.

He had failed to save her, to help her when she needed him most. She had been his sole purpose for living and he had allowed her to slip away.

Orion leaned his helm back against the train cart. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to continue living. Then he would always remember why.

_Because she would want me to…_

She would want him to stay strong and keep fighting.

Orion listened to the soft clicking the youngling on his lap made. He hesitantly placed a servo on his helm and gently began to stroke one of the small yellow antennas. A soft purr escaped the youngling's voice capacitor as he slept. Bumblebee drew closer to his touch and rested his helm on Orion's servo.

The sight of it made Orion's optics widen slightly. What was this feeling in his spark? The usual emptiness was still present as usual but it felt slightly filled, almost as if this youngling had somehow been able to fill the gap in his spark in a short amount of time.

Was this why he suddenly have the need to protect him?

He was so innocent and so young. His caretaker had been killed in the crash and his creators in the war and yet he had not allowed the despair and sorrow to darken his spark. He managed to be the beacon in their time of darkness.

He would die for him, Orion thought without hesitation.

He had a reason for living again. He just wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing…

* * *

><p>Something small and wet landed on Bumblebee's plates which caused him to stir and open his optics. He looked up at Orion, who's helm was bowed low, casting a shadow over his dimmed optics.<p>

"You okay, Op?" Bumblebee asked moments later as he groggily gazed up at Orion.

"Did I wake you, young one?" Orion asked, concerned that he had woken the youngling up. The shadow was still casted over his optics. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I was awake. You okay?" he asked again.

Orion mentally cursed himself for his outburst earlier. He knew Bumblebee must have been awake at the time and there was no doubt he had heard it.

"Everything's fine, go back to sleep." Orion said calmly just as another small and wet drop landed on Bumblebee's helm. He looked up but the room was too dark. All he could see was the dim glow coming from Orion's optics.

Even for a youngling, Bumblebee did not look convinced, Orion thought. Orion signed as dimmed his optics slightly.

"I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Bumblebee asked tiredly as he curled up into a more comfortable position on his lap moments before closing his optics. Orion said nothing and waited until he could hear the soft clicking that told him that the youngling had fallen into recharge once again.

Orion dimmed his optics and leaned back against the train cart before quietly whispering to himself.

"_Ariel…her name was Ariel…"_

He said before falling into a deep recharge.

That night Orion had dreamed of her again. But as always he could never see her face, not even her optics. He was beginning to fear that he was slowly beginning to forget what Ariel looked like. But he remembered exactly what she looked like.

It just wasn't an image he wanted to remember of her.

Just then another energon tear landed on Bumblebee's helm, even as he recharged, Orion somehow wiped it away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** possible foreshadow anyone? OMG SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! So there ya have it, chappy trois of Through Dying eyes, again SORRY for the late update but you know the saying, better late than never, eh? I SWEAR I am typing chapter 4 as we speak and I promise I won't have you guys waiting as long as last time.

Lol my sister Razormus Prime came up with Ratchet's evil threat XD

Next chapter the bots are gonna discover something weird in the tunnel *room shakes* let's just say it's not a cyberquake…

You'll also discover something interesting about Override 030

Til then, PEACE!

Oh and Dion is mentioned briefly in this chapter, if you're wondering who Lancer is she's a femme from G1 who was seen in Search for Alpha Trion, she's 'the orange and purple one.' They aren't gonna be mentioned much in this fanfic but later on ;3

Now on to chapter 4!


	4. Day 3: In the Dark

Kay it is now DAY 3 of being trapped inside the tunnel and several more days to go. So in the last chapter anonybot brought up something interesting that I had been pondering about when I remembered about the energon distribution. Anonybot asked about the Autobots giving the Decepticons energon. Y'know how they're conserving energon to last a few days, but would they bother giving the cons energon? Honestly I hadn't put much thought to that. Honestly the Autobot answer is that they would give them energon. C'mon if they don't it would make them no better than the cons and whatnot if they starve them out. So my sister Razormus Prime came up with a solution for that. Well for the reason it has not been said that the bots haven't been giving the cons energon, think of it as a deleted scene where the Bots discuss it but it wasn't shown…

So read on to see what Ray came up with for it. R&R.

DAY 3 (early the next morning)

Orion was up earlier than anyone else. He had changed shifts with Ironhide the moment he had woken up, which hadn't been too long ago. Orion needed to do something to clear his mind of any lingering thoughts.

He shifted a small object in his servos as he made his way back to Ironhide.

After making sure the weapon specialist was recharging, Orion began to make his way to his post when he noticed a flash of silver making its way to the train cart that housed the two Decepticons.

Orion disappeared into the shadows as the silver mech stopped at the door. He scanned the room to make sure no one was watching, not that it would have been necessary, considering nearly everyone was still recharging.

_Well, _almost_ everyone_. Orion thought as the mech disappeared into the cart. Moments later he silently made his way to the cart.

After quickly scanning the room to make sure no one was watching him, Sideswipe silently slipped into the train cart.

Both his brother and Barricade's helms were bowed low as their arms hung above their helms from where they sat as their bodies laid limply on the ground. To anyone they would have appeared to be recharging, or even dead. But Sideswipe knew better.

"Hey Sunny." He whispered, nudging his brother on his arm as he kneeled down in front of him.

Sunstreaker let out an annoyed groan as his optics onlined. He lifted his helm and looked at his brother with aggravated optics.

"I told you not to call me that." He hissed silently.

"Sorry, bro." Sideswipe said.

"What does he want?" Barricade growled, annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Sorry about that. Can I call ya Cade?"

Barricade shot him a death glare.

"Okay then…anyways I brought you guys something." Sideswipe said, smiling slightly as he held a small partly filled energon cube. He lifted it up to Barricade's mouth. He stared at the cube for a moment, as if wondering if he should take some or not, then drank some without a word.

Sunstreaker shot him a look as Sideswipe lifted it up for his brother to drink. Sunstreaker turned his helm away.

"Sides," he said sternly.

"C'mon take it, bro." said Sideswipe.

"No," Sunstreaker said more firmly, "You need it more than I do." he said without looking at him in the optics. "Keep it."

"I need it?" Sideswipe said as he rolled his optics. His brother had not changed one bit. "If you die, I die. Got it? The others have been starving you! I heard them talking after you guys stole the energon. They agreed that you guys won't get any energon. Besides, when was the last time you got any since you got here?"

"Well actually-" Sunstreaker said, seeming to want to tell him something important before getting cut off by his twin brother.

"Never mind, just drink your half because I'm not drinking anymore if you don't." Sideswipe said stubbornly.

Sunstreaker let out a submissive sigh.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." he said before reluctantly sipping his half of the energon. Sideswipe smiled widely as his brother drank some of the energon and had left some for him to drink.

He took the energon cube and began to sip the energon when he nearly choked on it when a shadow suddenly appeared behind him.

He spun around and nearly dropped the nearly empty cube of energon when he saw Orion leaning on the door frame with his arms cross casually over his chest plates. His expression remained unreadable, as always.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe cried out in shock, "I wasn't! It's not! It's not what it looks like!" he said as his brother gave him a puzzled look.

"Optimus?" Sunstreaker asked uncertainly. _I thought his name was Orion._

"Has a better ring to it than Orion." Barricade commented.

Orion raised an optic ridge.

"I believe I told you and everyone else not to call me that." he said calmly.

"Nah, I think you told Bee that but then you said it was okay." Sideswipe said nervously.

Orion shook his helm before tossing something small at Sideswipe. He caught it easily and was stunned to see that it was a cube of energon. He looked up at the emotionless mech with confused optics.

"You're…not mad?" Sideswipe asked as Orion began to walk away.

He stopped and spoke without turning around.

"You think you were the only one sneaking them energon?" Orion asked calmly. "I was on my way to bring them their share anyway. And to halt any further confusion, what was decided as punishment for your brother and Barricade, they were to be without energon for a day before we allowed them to have their share."

Sideswipe stared at the red and blue mech in shock. Orion turned his helm slightly to look back at the silver mech.

"That is their share for the next few days," Orion said calmly, "Make sure they get their energon." Orion said before leaving.

After making sure Orion was out of listening distance, Sideswipe turned to his older brother.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" he demanded.

"You didn't let me." said Sunstreaker, "Besides it's not like you ever asked." He said, tiling his helm in a shrug.

Back outside, Orion had made his way back to the others. Everyone was still in recharge, except…

Orion stopped and gazed at the recharging civilians. He did a quick head count of all of them. Bumblebee was still recharging where he had left him with Ironhide, Ratchet was in the same place he had been since the day before, Sadie was recharging in Arcee's arms, who was recharging beside Tailgate. And Sideswipe was still in the train with Sunstreaker and Barricade.

The only one who wasn't present was Override.

Orion scanned the dim tunnel in search of the red speedster. In a few moments he spotted her walking silently around the tunnel, at the same time being careful to avoid walking anyone up.

Orion watched her curiously for a few moments. What was she doing just walking back and forth with her servo on the wall? Orion watched as Override hesitantly moved her hand away from the wall and back to her side was she slowly began to walk further away from the wall.

She didn't appear to be looking forward or anywhere really. She kept her gaze on the floor and let out a silent curse as her pede hit a rock which created an audible bang which echoed in the silence of the tunnel for a few moments.

After the echo receded, Override continued walking. Orion noticed in what direction she was walking and quickly caught up to her. He walked into her path. For a moment it did not appear as if she had seen or heard him because she continued to keep walking until she nearly bummed into him. Orion cleared his throat to get her attention.

Override suddenly jumped, having finally noticed him and that he was in her way.

"Do you mind?" she said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Did you not see where you were going?" Orion asked, "You don't want to go there. There's nothing there you want to see."

"Well I must have missed that." Override said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Doesn't really matter to me." She said before walking past him.

Orion lifted an optic ridge at her remark. He watched her walk several feet away into the darkness before he decided to follow. After several moments of following the red speedster, she suddenly spun around to face him.

"Do you mind making some noise when you walk? It's like having a ghost following me or something!" she hissed silently, clearly sounding irritated.

Orion blinked in surprise. If he made no noise while he walked then how did she know he was there? Orion quickly composed himself.

"My apologizes, Override."

She simply waved him off before aimlessly continuing her way through the tunnel.

"If you're gonna follow me, you might as well talk or something."

Orion nodded. For a few moments they walked in silence as Orion tried to think of something to say.

"I have heard you lost someone." He said, knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to say, but he needed to say it anyways.

"Don't we all?" Override said sarcastically. "Same with you, I heard." Override said without sarcasm as she dragged her pedes on the ground.

Orion nodded.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She said as she touched a rail with the tip of her pede before stepping over it.

Orion paused and lifted an optic ridge.

"It's not really something I like sharing with other bots, but since you know what it feels like I'll make an exception." Override said as she continued forward into the dark.

"Y'know, I wasn't always a neutral." She began.

"Yes, I've read you're file. You were once a Autobot in the early years of the War."

"Hmm, then you must know what happened got me sent to the Neutral city." Override said as she tripped over a rock she hadn't seen. Override hissed a curse.

Orion grabbed her arm and steadied her before she could fall.

"Thanks."

Orion nodded, "I do not know what exactly happened." He said as they continued to walk forward. "All the report said was that you were relieved of duty because of inability to fight."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up…" Override said with sarcasm. "Part of it anyways…" she said with a hint of sadness.

"What happened?" said Orion.

"Have you heard about that attack in space a few years ago?" Override asked, "About a year after the War began? An ambush that left a group of bots everyone presumed dead?"

"Yes, I believe I had heard about that. Both Autobots and Decepticons were fighting near Trypticon station when they were all attacked by an unseen force. When it was gone, so were they. I believe a friend of Arcee's was a part of that group of Autobots."

Override nodded.

"Yeah, well a friend of mine was there too…" Override said with a hint of sadness. "He was a racer, like me."

"Yes, I heard you were a speedster, one of the fastest on Cybertron."

"Yeah, well not anymore…" said Override.

"Because your friend is gone?" asked Orion.

"Something like that..."

"You do not believe that he is gone?"

"Never believed he was and yet I still wound up in this stasis depression." Override said, irritated.

Orion gazed at the red femme in confusion. Override clearly did not have the type of stasis depression he had, due to her ability to speak frequently with sarcasm and such. So what was wrong with her?

Sensing his confusion, Override began to explain.

"Yeah, my friend, Red, told me that there are different kinds of stasis depression. Though not as…severe…as yours, mine's still pretty bad." Override said as she stared at him with darkened optics. No, not staring…just facing in his direction.

Orion gazed into her darkened optics as he began to put the pieces together.

"You're blind."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Override said sarcastically. "What gave me away?" she said with more sarcasm.

"It doesn't make sense, why not have your optics repaired?" asked Orion.

"Can you have ol Ratchet go into your mind to get you to remember things you forgot? It doesn't work that way, see?" explained Override. "Apparently it also messed with my internal sensors so I can see pretty much nothing at all when I'm dark."

"Dark?" Orion asked uncertainly.

"Well the weird thing about this is that sometimes I can see, but things look way too bright and I can barely see a thing. When I'm dark I can't see at all."

"Odd…"

"Well, yeah. Pretty odd stuff, huh?" said Override.

"You seem to have adapted quite well despite having lost your vision." said Orion. "Considering you could trip at any moment." Orion said, gazing down warily at the bodies scattered on the ground.

"Well, I had a lot of practice." Override said as she stepped over an unseen body. "I manage but every now and then I mess up. It's easier to get around if I know my surroundings."

"Which explains why you've been wandering aimlessly around this tunnel." stated Orion.

"Exactly, I don't mean to sound all paranoid, but you've got to be ready for everything." said Override.

"That doesn't sound like paranoia, you are just being cautious."

"Hmm…back home after I lost my sight, by friends basically put me under house arrest because they were all worried about me. I knew they cared and all, but it really got on my nerves. I already knew I was…disabled…but I didn't want to be treated like I was."

"I see…" Orion said, remembering the days after he had woken up in Ratchet's med bay after attack on his home.

Override nodded.

"I wanted to do things on my own so I familiarized myself with my home. I knew every nook and cranny of the place. Once I ditched my friends and got outside. They only let me outside as long as I was with someone, which I kinda hated."

"Kind of?" Orion asked uncertainly. Override shrugged.

"It was kinda nice just talking to them, but I could always hear the sadness in their voices, like they were sad that I had lost my vision."

"Anyone would be, anyways, I ditched my friend Scattershot. I'm pretty sure I freaked them all out…anyways I wanted to see if I could memorize everything outside like I did with my home. I wandered around the streets for a while on my own. A few times my friends almost found me but I gave them the slip. After a while I made my way back to my home where my friends found me the next day after they spent the entire night looking for me."

"Seems like a terrible thing to do to your friends who had helped you for so long" stated Orion. Override shrugged.

"They should have expected it, me being all free spirited and all." Override said making air quotes with her servos around the word 'free spirited'. "I'm not the kind of bot who likes being kept on a lease."

"I assume no one is." Orion said with a seriousness that made Override crack a smile.

"Do you always take things this seriously?" she asked. Considering Orion could hear no sarcasm in her voice, he assumed that she was being serious.

Orion wasn't sure how to respond. He heard on several occasions of bots saying he was too serious for his age, in ways he could see that it was true. But it wasn't like he could help it; the depression made him that way.

Override cocked her helm slightly as she appeared to be waiting for him to respond. She simply shrugged and continued to walk ahead of him.

"Eh, you don't have to answer that. Anyways, I wandered around for so long that I memorized everything on my street. After a while that's how I learned my way around Tagon Heights."

Orion stopped dead in his tracks. Override walked a few more feet ahead of him before realizing that he had stopped following her.

"You okay?" she asked, cocking her helm in confusion as she turned to face him before her expression changed to that of frustration. "If you ditched me I swear I'll sic that medic after you…" she muttered under her breath as she walked back towards him.

Orion simply stood where he was as his optics stared blankly down at the floor, unfazed by her threat. He could feel Override poke him in the faceplates. She then waved her servo in front of his face plates. Her servo was rather close, but not close enough to hit him.

Getting no response from the red and blue mech, Override took a step back and cocked her helm. She seriously wished she could see Orion's expression to see what was wrong. And then it hit her.

Override grimaced when she realized her mistake.

"Ah, sorry about that. I heard Tagon Heights was attacked. I didn't think about it too much since I couldn't see it." Override said apologetically.

Orion shook himself out of his trance like state, but the explosions and screams still echoed in his audio receptors.

"It's…not your fault." Orion said with no emotion.

Override cocked her head in confusion.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy then…" she said as she turned to continue forward.

Orion was about to warn her that the tunnel ended but an audible bang echoed in the tunnel as Override tripped over something small that rolled away several feet ahead of them and stopped when it hit the rock wall. She shuttered visibly as Orion steadied her.

"That didn't feel like a rock…" Override said, as she grimaced slightly. "It was a helm, wasn't it?"

Orion didn't say anything, because it was true.

"We should start heading back, there is nothing else here." said Orion

"Fine with me." Override said, looking a bit nauseous.

As they made their way back, they were careful not to trip anymore death bodies, which was somewhat difficult since they were everywhere.

Orion was somewhat glad that Override was blind. She couldn't see the bodies, but he figured she knew by now that they were not alone in the tunnel.

He could still feel a gap between the two of them from when he had frozen up at the mention of his old hometown. Orion didn't want to push any more bots out of his life as he had during training. He wanted more allies. And despite Override being disabled, she seemed like someone you wanted on your side.

Orion was about to start a conversation when Override began to speak, after having recovered from the severed helm incident.

"So what happened to you?" Override suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, how'd you end up with stasis depression? What happened that… made you who you are now?" she asked, choosing her words carefully.

For a while Orion said nothing. It wasn't like he didn't know what to say, in fact he knew exactly what to say, just not _how_ to say it.

"It's… not something you would want to know." He said carefully.

"C'mon, I told you my story. Now you tell me yours." she said a bit stubbornly but it was only fair if he told her.

Orion considered this for a moment. Override seemed like a nice femme who had her own share of bad experiences in life. She understood what it was like to lose someone close to you. Would he really give her the burden of his dark past? Orion didn't want to do that to her, he couldn't. But he couldn't stop the words from slipping out of his voice capacitor.

"I lost my sparkmate…at the hands of the Deceptions."

That was all Orion could say before the ground beneath Override suddenly dissolved and she fell into a dark void.

Override didn't mean to scream, but she had been so caught off guard by the sudden rush of gravity that it had escaped her voice capacitor before she could even comprehend what was happening.

She was falling. She knew that much. She wasn't sure if she was still screaming or if it was simply the echo created by the tunnel. She could see a flash of blue and red lunge toward her just as her entire frame disappeared below the ground.

For a split second Override felt true terror. She was falling, she had no idea how long she would or if there was even a bottom. What was worse that she couldn't even _see_ if there _was_ a bottom! Life sucked.

Suddenly it all stopped as Override suddenly jerked to a stop as pain shot through her arm as she was suddenly pulled out of the void.

Orion easily lifted Override out of the hole and quickly scrambled away from the hole in case the ground around it decided to cave in as well.

It was only then did Orion realize Override, being blind, had wrapped her arms tightly around Orion in fear that the ground would crumble beneath them again.

Orion wasn't sure how to respond to this. He couldn't push her away; she had nearly fallen to her death. So Orion just sat there and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the blind femme.

"T-t-t-thanks…" Override muttered. Orion nodded.

Override was still hyperventilating when Ironhide, along with Arcee and Tailgate, appeared. All of them had most likely having heard Override's screams.

"What happened?" Ironhide demanded, stopping short when he saw Override clinging to Orion. Orion shot him a look that said '_It's not what you think.'_

"We took a walk when the ground caved in beneath Override." explained Orion.

Override nodded before realizing they weren't alone anymore. She pulled away from Orion before sitting beside him, unwilling to move as she half expected the floor to cave in again.

"First skulls, now the ground trying to kill us. Could this day get any worse?" Override said some of her sarcasm returning as Arcee helped her up.

"Probably," Ironhide said. Arcee glared at him as if to say, '_Not helping.'_

As Orion got up he noticed Tailgate inspecting the hole Override had just fallen through. He looked up at Ironhide with troubled optics.

"Same cracks." he said to the weapon specialist.

"What are you talking about?" asked Orion.

"There's something you gotta see, kid." said Ironhide.

Orion said nothing as they began to make their way back to the others. He glanced at Override, who had refused to be carried back, shakily walked beside Arcee.

* * *

><p>"They won't stop staring." muttered Barricade.<p>

Sadie and Bumblebee had been staring at the Decepticons from the door for about five cycles. At the moment they were both standing outside at the door of the train cart, their optics barely gazing over the edge as they stood on the tips of their pedes to get a better look at the two Decepticons.

"They're younglings, what ya expect?" asked Sideswipe, who was only a few years older than Bumblebee. He was amused by the youngling's curiosity of his brother and Barricade. While the bots had left to find Orion and Override, Sadie and Bumblebee had taken the opportunity to get a better look at the Decepticons.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Sunstreaker said, sounding rather annoyed at having two younglings staring at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the tunnel. To them, he probably was.

"You look like Sides." Bumblebee finally said.

"Course I do, we're twins, now beat it runts."

"Don't bug 'em, bro. They're just curious is all. You were like that too when we were their age."

"Was not." Sunstreaker said. He would have crossed is arms over his chest plates if he could.

Sideswipe laughed at this and walked up to Sadie and Bumblebee.

"Hiya guys, how's it going?" he asked as he crouched down to them.

"Good," said Sadie.

"Orion's not back yet and Ironhide and the others went to find him." Bumblebee said as Sadie stared at Sunstreaker and Barricade.

Barricade had quickly managed to fall back into recharge while Sunstreaker appeared as if he were about to die of boredom.

"Why is Sunny a Decepticon but you're not?" Sadie suddenly asked.

Sideswipe, having been caught off guard, was somewhat startled by the sudden question.

"Uh…" Sideswipe said before jumping out of the train cart. He motioned the two of them away from the door.

After making sure they were out of hearing distance, he knelt down to them so he was at their level.

"Uh…" he began, "Sunny doesn't like to talk about it. He won't even tell me why he choose to be a Decepticon."

"No!" said Sadie, "I asked why _you_ aren't a Decepticon!"

"Oh!" Sideswipe said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Well…" he began, "I guess I just didn't wanna join the Autobots. I didn't believe in what the Decepticons believed in but I wasn't against what the Autobots believed in either."

"What do Decepticons believe in?" asked Bumblebee.

"They wanna take over Cybertron. I didn't want that." said Sideswipe.

"Then why didn't you become an Autobot?" asked Sadie.

Sideswipe thought about that for a moment.

"Because it would mean I would have to fight against my brother. I didn't want that either. I mean, what kind of brother would it make me if I fought my own twin? I just didn't want to get involved because I knew things wouldn't turn out good for either of us." He explained.

"But you wanna though, right?" asked Bumblebee. "You don't wanna sit around when everyone's fighting. You wanna help others."

"Yeah…but I don't wanna hurt my brother either." said Sideswipe. "I know I can't convince him to leave the Decepticons but I can't force him either. Even though he may be a glitch sometimes, he's still my brother." Sideswipe said before adding;

"And brothers look out for each other."

For a moment neither youngling said anything.

"I wish I had a brother." said Sadie.

"But you do," said Sideswipe. "You got Bee and me."

"But you're not my brother." Sadie said with a pout.

"A bot doesn't have to be related to you to be you're brother. It's just gotta be some who looks out for you, and you look out for them." explained Sideswipe.

"Yay, Bee's my brother!" Sadie said cheerfully before giving the yellow youngling a tight hug. Sideswipe laughed at Bumblebee's surprised expression before he too laughed.

"Hey, looks like Orion's back." Sideswipe said as he noticed Orion, along with Ironhide, Arcee, Tailgate, and Override walking out of the darkness.

At this Bumblebee lit up like beacon.

"Bye Sides! Tell Sunny and Cade I said bye!" Bumblebee said as he broke away from Sadie's hug before running towards the red and blue mech.

"Hey, wait for me!" Sadie complained before running after the yellow youngling.

Sideswipe laughed and watched as Sadie ran past Bumblebee as they made their way to the others.

_Looks like Orion is Bee's big bro too. _Sideswipe thought as he watched them run.

Unbeknownst to him, Sunstreaker had heard every word of what he had spoken to them.

* * *

><p>"What is it you want me to see?" asked Orion as his mentor lead him to wall close to the center of their small camp. Orion noticed that the other civilians had moved and were closer to the train carts. None of them were close to the area of the tunnel they were walking to.<p>

Orion looked back at the wall and the ground. His optics locked on several long cracks that seemed to snake around the floor and wall. Something about the cracks didn't seem natural. They hadn't been there the day before.

"Same as the cracks around the hole Override fell through." Tailgate stated as Orion inspected them, trying to figure out where they could have come from.

"I don't like this…" Ironhide said as he placed a hand on the cracks on the walls. He ran his hand over several cracks that had not been there several hours ago.

Orion nodded. He was getting bad vibes already. He was positive that those cracks hadn't been there the day before. Had it been a cyberquake? No, they would have felt the tremors this far underground. Then who or what had caused them? Orion thought.

He assumed it was a what. Override nearly falling to her death had left Orion shaken. Had he had not followed her into the dark side of the tunnel, she would have fallen into the hole and help would have arrived too late. And now these cracks this close to the camp felt him even more unsettled,

"Sadie! Get away from there." Arcee yelled suddenly, bringing Orion out of his thoughts.

Orion looked up as Sadie and Bumblebee had run past him and began jumping over the cracks in one of their new little games.

"Sadie! Bee!" Arcee said sounding annoyed and concerned when her daughter ignored her.

As Sadie and Bumblebee continue to jump over the cracks; Orion would have yelled at them to get away from the cracks when suddenly a low rumble shook the tunnel, causing everyone to freeze and to look around in confusion.

"What was that?" Ironhide asked.

"A…rescue team?" Override said uncertainly as everyone began to look around the tunnel. She certainly didn't sound so optimistic.

Orion looked over at Bumblebee and Sadie, who had stopped running when the rumbling began. Suddenly both younglings cried out when the ground beneath them began to collapse.

"No!" both Arcee and Orion cried out as Arcee tried to lunge forward to them, knowing she'd be too late. Suddenly with lightning speed, Orion snatched the two younglings out of harm's way and landed a few feet behind Arcee.

"What was-"

Before anyone could react, a loud audio splitting noise reached their audios as dust began to fill the tunnel, causing them all to cover their audios in agony. Suddenly a large flash of metal suddenly appeared, then disappeared back into the ground. The sound became muffled and slowly disappeared as the dust began to clear.

"What in Pit was _that?_" Ironhide said as he pointed his two oversized cannon down a large hole.

Bumblebee clung tightly to Orion as Orion looked around for the source of the noise, still shaken but what had just happened.

"Definitely _not _a rescue team…" Override stated.

"Whatever that was it can't be good…" muttered Ratchet as he gazed down at the hole Ironhide was pointing his cannons at.

"No Ratchet it cannot…" agreed Orion as the noise quieted down and they were left a new eerie silence.

Orion's optics shifted around the room to the civilians. The younglings appeared shaken and the others seemed to be on edge as if waiting for whatever had appeared to make another appearance, everyone except for Override, who appeared strangely calm and still, or was at least trying to act calm.

She was sitting on the ground with her shoulders hunched as she seemed to stare down at it with darkened optics. Her servos clenched the ground tightly. Her frame suddenly tensed up as her audio receptor twitched slightly.

"Oh scrap, it's coming back!" Override suddenly yelled.

"How do you kn-" Sideswipe asked, getting cut off when the tunnel suddenly began to shake violently again.

Moments later the entire tunnel exploded in a cloud of rock and dust.

KAY! End of chapter 4! Kay I originally planned some action for this chapter but noticed this chapter was getting too long, ANYWAYS to clear up any possible assumptions I am NOT pairing up Orion and Override, though they do become friends and allies :3 so yeah, Override's blind, tis another form of stasis depression.

Three energon goodies to whoever can guess who Override lost in space! (tho it's kinda obvious…)

Anyways! Action is gonna be in the next chappy :3 what just erupted from the earth? Gaea? Rocklords? Army of the undead? HMM! HMM! You shall find out ssssoooooooooooonnnn… stay tune…

Happy almost Halloween! :D hhmmmm consider this or the next chapter for Halloween :3

Hope ur enjoying the story! There is so much more to come!


	5. Day 3 & 4: Broken Pieces

**Broken Pieces**

**Sorry for the long wait! I got lazy…**

**ANYWHO! BEFORE YOU READ (or after) I suggest going back to chapter 4 and reading a scene I forgot to add. It's about Sides talking to Bee and Sadie, set as Orion and bots are heading back, before Orion sees the cracks in the ground.**

**Kay enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Dirt and dust filled the entire tunnel. The tunnel shook violently as a large mass of silver tore through the rock and metal that had cracked the night before. Orion had jumped out of the way with Bumblebee and Sadie still in his arms. They clung tightly to him as their screams of terror along with the audio shattering roars caused Orion to freeze.<p>

Images of Tagon Heights flashed in his processor as chaos unfolded around him. The sounds of weapons being fired and terror filled screams echoed in Orion's audios as time appeared to slow around him.

He shut his optics, why was he remembering now? Of all times he chose to freeze up now? He opened his optics again as images began to flash through his optics.

He could see someone yelling at him, Ironhide, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Several feet away he could see Override, along with several of the civilians, struggling to stay upright as the tunnel continued to shake violently. Several of them had been thrown by the explosion and were struggling to get back on their pedes.

Suddenly what appeared to be metal tentacles began shooting out of the ground as well as from the metal creature that was currently tearing up the entire tunnel.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Orion finally heard Ironhide screamed before the weapon specialist was thrown against a wall by a metal tentacle.

Orion's optics widened as he snapped back into reality. He quickly jumped out of the way as a tentacle slammed into the ground where he had stood moments before.

He jumped through the door of a train cart and slammed the door shut with his pede as metal thorns shot out of the tentacle and buried themselves into the metal.

"What the spark was that?" demanded Sunstreaker as he and Barricade starred at Orion, who was still on the ground with the two younglings clinging to him.

Orion looked outside, ignoring Sunstreaker's question as he placed Bumblebee and Sadie down.

"Stay here," he told them.

"Don't leave!" Bumblebee yelled.

"I'll be right back," Orion said before turning to Sunstreaker and Barricade. "Keep an optic on them." Orion said before disappearing through the escape hatch on the ceiling of the train cart.

"I am _NOT_ a fraggin' sparkling sitter!" Sunstreaker yelled after him.

In a few moments, Orion was on the roof of the train cart. Whatever it was that was attacking them was causing utter chaos throughout the entire tunnel.

Orion jumped down from where he was a sliced what appeared to be a metallic tentacle that suddenly appeared from the hole, in half.

"You alright?" Orion asked as he appeared beside Arcee, who was trying not to get hit by metallic tentacles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Ironhide?" Arcee yelled over the noise.

And as if on que, an explosion rocked both of them off their feet as another metallic limb clattered to the ground beside them.

"Found him," Arcee said as Orion jumped to his feet. He caught sight of Ironhide through the smoke and ran to him.

"Help me get the civilians to safety while Arcee and I hold it off." Orion said as he handed Arcee one of his cannons.

"No way, this thing's mine." Ironhide said, sliding his black mask over his face before disappearing into smoke.

"Typical Ironhide…" Arcee muttered as she charged her weapon. "He hasn't changed a bit." She said before running off to help the others.

"You have no idea." Orion said before following her.

* * *

><p>As the room shook violently, Override struggled to stay on her feet. With all the noise and shaking it was nearly impossible for her to figure out where she was.<p>

_C'mon, get it together, Ride…_ she thought. The situation vaguely reminded her of the time she and Hotshot had been in Trypticon station when Trypticon had been transforming.

"_C'mon Trypticon was way worse than this!" _she thought, knowing that was probably what Hotshot would be telling her now.

"Oh yeah, this is _wwwaaayy_ better." Override muttered to herself, remembering they had been attacked by underworlders that had materialized out of Trypticon's walls.

"_Hey, at least there aren't any underworlders."_

"Hey, at least in Trypticon I could actually _see._" Override said moments before her audio receptor twitched. She ducked moments before a tentacle flew over her, slamming into the wall beside her.

"This is impossible." Override muttered as she stayed on the ground for a few moments before getting back up.

"_What kind of talk is that? Nothing's impossible!" _a part of Override thought.

"Easy for you to say, you're dead." Override said to herself.

"LOOK OUT!" a voice behind Override screamed before she felt herself being tackled and thrown to the ground. A dull pain shot through her legs as they slammed into one of the train carts, leaving a reasonably large dent before bouncing back and sliding a few feet away.

"Ow…you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah," Override said as she sat up. "What about you?"

"Yeah." said Sideswipe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Orion helped Arcee lead everyone else to safety, a metallic tentacle suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him into the air.<p>

"Orion!"

He heard someone call his name over the noise. He gasped as the tentacle began to crush him, causing pain to shoot through the dent. Orion brought out his axe, cutting himself free before crashing to the ground.

"_Ironhide, get rid of it!"_ Arcee yelled over her comm link as she ran to Orion's side.

"_My pleasure." _Ironhide said before letting out a series of shots into the dust filled hole. A loud screech filled the entire tunnel before dying down, along with the rumbling until everything was completely still.

Orion panted as he slowly got up. After a few moments he ran to the hole in the ground as the smoke began to clear, keeping his weapons drawn.

"Is…everyone alright?" he asked as the pain slowly began to subside.

"Everyone appears to be accounted for." Ironhide said as Bumblebee and Sadie ran out of the train cart.

"What was it?" Bumblebee asked as he ran up to Orion.

"I'm not sure," answered Orion, "But I have a pretty good idea what it was…"

"Was it…a driller?" Sideswipe asked as he sat up.

"Felt like a cyberquake and sounded like it crawled out of pit, so yeah it's probably a driller." said Override, getting odd looks from several of the bots.

"Okay then…how'd it get in here?" Ironhide asked his slid his mask back into subspace.

"Uh, drilling?" suggested Sunstreaker, who was sitting near one of the windows of the train cart, still in hearing range.

"I know it drilled in here!" Ironhide yelled. "I'm wondering _how_ it got stuck with us!"

"Maybe it's one of Shockwave's?" Arcee suggested.

"No, they appeared to be built differently." Orion stated, his arms crossed over his chest plates. "Anyways, it doesn't matter what it is. All that matters is that it poses a danger to us."

"How'd it even get in here in the first place? I thought the tunnel was sealed off." said Arcee.

"Most likely it entered during the fighting. It must have entered the tunnel before the gates were sealed." said Ratchet.

"Scrap." Override muttered.

"Are you two alright?" Orion asked, noticing Override and Sideswipe were still on the ground.

"Yeah, we're fine." answered Override.

"Uh…I think something's wrong with my arms." said Sideswipe as he struggled to lift them. Arcee came over to the silver mech and examined his arms.

"Looks like multiple barbs somehow got embedded into your outer alloy." stated Arcee as she carefully pulled one out. Sideswipe didn't even flinch as she pulled out the energon stained barb.

"You didn't feel that?" Orion asked as she came to weld the wounds shut.

"Feel what?" Sideswipe asked before noticing the energon dripping down his arm. "Oh…" he said before noticing Override had similar barbs embedded in her legs.

As Arcee and Orion began to remove the barbs and weld their wounds shut, Ratchet began to examine the metal barbs. He extracted some of the poison from one of the barbs that had fallen on the floor and found that his entire servo became numb when he placed it on a digit.

"Interesting…it appears that the barbs are filled with a poison that temporally paralyzes whatever comes in contact with it." Ratchet said as he slowly began to regain movement in his servo. "The driller must use it as a way to kill its victims." said Ratchet.

"Drillers can do that?" asked Tailgate.

"It probably isn't even a driller, more likely a species of Underworlder that resembles one." explained Ratchet.

"Wait, wait, wait…WE'RE GONNA DIE?" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"Not likely. It appears the poison only paralyzes. The affects should wear off eventually." explained Ratchet.

Sideswipe was about to say more when a thought occurred to him. They had been hit by the bards after he had pushed Override.

"Hey…why didn't you jump outta the way?" asked Sideswipe the red femme. "You could have been killed!"

"Hey, it's not like I could see where I was going!" Override snapped.

"Huh?" Sideswipe said, cocking his helm slightly. "What are you talking about? It's not _that_ dark in here." Sideswipe said, confused.

"That's not what I meant." Override said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Sideswipe cocked his helm in confusion. Override's blank gaze remained neutral.

"What did you lose your sight in the crash?" asked Sideswipe.

"I didn't lose it in the crash! I've just always been like this..." explained Override.

"So you can't see? Ever?" asked Bumblebee.

Override sighed.

"I used to be able to see. Not anymore, not since..."

"Since you were diagnosed with stasis depression." Orion said, causing everyone to look at him, Orion ignored them and continued. "You should have told me no one else knew."

"No one ever asked, except for you that is." Override said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. Suddenly her expression became serious. "None of you even think about treating me like a crippled." Override hissed.

"What if we d-" Sunstreaker said before being cut off mid-sentence as a sharp piece of metal flew past his helm and impaled itself into the window frame beside his him, scratches his paint in the process. "MY PAINT!"

"That's what." Override chuckled as Sunstreaker began to freak out about his paint.

Meanwhile everybot's mouths were gapped in shock as they starred at her with wide optics.

"Impressive." Orion said, who was the only one whose expression remained neutral.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the effects of the poison had worn off. Orion and Ironhide had formed a plan to keep watch on the civilians during the day. Drillers were subterranean therefore mostly stayed underground during the day and occasionally went to the surface at night. Ironhide had told Orion he would take the first watch, Orion refused.<p>

"No, you were damaged during the fight, you need to rest. I can take first watch on my own." Orion had told Ironhide. After Tailgate had offered to keep watch with Orion, Ironhide reluctantly agreed to allow them to take the first watch.

"Fine, but I take the next shift." Ironhide said before making his way to the group.

As everyone settled in for the night, or at least attempted to, they all laid huddled in one large group, expecting the driller to appear while they recharged.

Instead of his usual spot against the train cart, Orion sat in the middle of the group as he took first watch with Tailgate. Orion sat back to back with the grey and crimson mech as they watched over the civilians.

The tunnel was dead silent as they all waited for the driller to return. After a few hours it appeared as if the driller had left them alone, some of the civilians had relaxed enough to fall into recharge. But Orion was still alert, despite the heaviness in his optics. Several feet away he could see Bumblebee recharging beside Sadie, both recharging peacefully in Arcee's arms.

Images of the two younglings falling to their death flashes in Orion's processor. _Had he not been fast enough to catch them... Orion_ quickly shook the thought out of his processor. He already had enough to deal with at the moment, it would do no good to think negatively.

_We won't make it out alive..._ Orion thought, images of Tagon Heights flashed through his processor. Orion clenched his helm as screams began to echo in his audios.

"Hey." the sudden voice in the seemingly endless silence brought Orion out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" Tailgate asked. Orion nodded. "Have you..." Tailgate began, his voice sounding loud in the silence of tunnel despite his attempts to keep his voice low. "Have you been able to remember anything?"

"No." Orion answered plainly, "Not recently..." he added as he began to think of his recent nightmares.

"Have you been able to remember anything since..." the crimson mech trailed off. For a while neither said anything, finally Orion answered.

"Only bits and pieces, mostly random memories. But I can never remember..."

"Her?"

Orion said nothing as his spark suddenly felt constricted in his chest.

"Sorry..." said Tailgate

Orion still said nothing. Tailgate began to feel as if he should have just stayed quiet when he heard Orion mutter,

"It wasn't your fault..." he had the distinct feeling that he wasn't talking to him. Unable to take the awkward silence, Tailgate tried to make a conversation.

"I...heard Dion joined the Autobots." Tailgate said in an attempt to change the subject.  
>Orion nodded.<p>

"Yes. He had already begun his training before I joined. So he had been in Iacon when the attack occurred."

"He told me you two didn't speak much until you began training." said Tailgate. "Were you mad at him?"

"Why would I be?" Orion asked, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Well...if he had been there, maybe he could have helped you..."

"No, had Dion been in Tagon Heights then I would have lost two bots I care about." for a moment Orion said nothing. For the millionth time in his processor he was reliving the night Tagon Heights fell. He closed his optics in an attempt to block it out but he could still see her broken form in his arms.

"I hold no grudge against Dion... there was nothing he could have done to help...he would have been killed as well."

"You must have lost a lot to care about that day..." Tailgate said calmly, knowing Orion didn't want his sympathy.

"No...only one... everything."

After this Orion fell silent. He could feel the Tailgate's frame tense up for a moment but thought nothing of it. Tailgate stared ahead of him, unaware that the mech sitting behind him had fallen silent. For a while neither said anything, both mechs deep in thought.

_He still doesn't know...they never told him…_ Tailgate thought as his gaze shifted to both the medic and weapon specialist. It was better that way, Tailgate thought. They told Tailgate, along with the rest of their friends, the day Orion had finally awakened after the attack.

Tailgate had sworn not to tell but it still didn't make him feel any better about lying to him. Orion deserved to know the truth, even if it was something as tragic as this. Better to have harsh truths than happy lies, not that Orion was even happy to begin with, having stasis depression and all.

But Orion had already lost too much that night, what good would it do to tell him that he had lost so much more?

_Orion didn't know, neither of them did. No point in bringing it up now._Tailgate thought, remembering none of them were to breathe a word about. His thoughts drifted back to the night of the attack. The night Sadie had been created.

Arcee hadn't been due to spark for a while when the attack happened. They had been in Arcee's home in Tagon Heights when Arcee had felt Ariel's pain. Tailgate had no idea what to do since they were trapped with all the fighting that was going on outside.

He had done the only thing he could think of and called Cliffjumper. He had arrived and had taken then to Ratchet. On the way to Iacon, Arcee had felt Ariel's spark extinguish. The pain had been too much for her and Sadie's spark had almost extinguished that night. Ratchet had managed to save them both in the end.

_But not them...Not Ariel and..._

Tailgate opened his optics. He shook the thought out of his processor. He turned his helm and gazed at the blue and crimson youngling who was still recharging in Arcee's arms. Sadie had been created too early but she showed no signs of anything wrong with her systems.

She still functioned as any normal youngling her age would. She was energetic as ever but after the first few days Sadie had been created, she hadn't behaved the way normal sparklings did. She hadn't cried much and would recharge more than a sparkling her age should have.

Most parents would probably be relieved by that, but it was a completely different story with Sadie when she had been a sparkling. At some point her parents often had to wake her up to drink her energon.

Tailgate had gone with them to see Ratchet to see if anything had been wrong with Sadie. He had told them that He could find nothing wrong with her. Tailgate wasn't sure or not, but he had always noticed Sadie held a deep sadness in her optics when she had been a sparkling.

Even now she still seemed to carry that same sadness in her optics. Tailgate often wondered if Sadie had felt Arcee's pain of losing Ariel and continued to feel that sadness for some time after she was gone. He wasn't sure.  
>Tailgate's thoughts drifted back to the mech sitting behind him. The attack on Tagon Heights had been the worst night of Orion's entire existence, no doubt. Tailgate knew Orion had never spoken of it to anyone, not even Dion or any other of his friends.<p>

Tailgate knew it wasn't good to keep emotions locked up, especially as long as Orion has. He needed to talk about it and it wasn't doing him any good keeping it all bottled up inside.

Tailgate's optics scanned the room. He knew most of the bots were either still awake to pretending to be recharging. Only the younglings had somehow managed to recharge. Hesitantly Tailgate opened a private comm link.

_-'Hey Orion...'-_

_-'Yes?'- _

_-'About what happened in Tagon Heights...do you...wanna talk about it?'- asked Tailgate. _

_-'No.'-_ Orion said, his tone making it clear that the conversation was over before cutting off the link. Tailgate sighed.

At least he tried.

Orion suddenly got up and walked over to Ironhide. He shook him awake even though he knew he wasn't recharging.

"Time for your shift." Orion said. He didn't wait for a reply and made his way over to his usual spot beside the train cart.

Ironhide cursed slightly as he got up, his frame ached slightly from having been thrown into a wall by the driller earlier that day. Instead of sitting back to back with Tailgate as Orion had, the onyx weapon specialist stayed on his feet for a few moments. He scanned the tunnel for a few moments before sitting down. He leaned against a rock that had fallen during the cyberquake the driller had caused. He placed his oversized cannons on his lap, ready to use them if necessary.

"You should probably recharge, kid." Ironhide told Tailgate. Out of habit, Orion lifted his helm in response and stared in their direction before realizing the weapon specialist had not spoken to him. He lowered his helm and laid down on the ground, his back facing towards them.

"Why do you always call him that?" Tailgate asked out of curiosity. "Why not just Orion?"

Ironhide shrugged. "Because he's still young. He may be a fighter but he still has a lot to learn." answers Ironhide. "You've known him for a long time, correct?"

Tailgate nodded, then stopped short, knowing Orion wasn't the same mech he knew before. Ironhide gazed at the blue and red mech, who appeared to have fallen into recharge. "I remember seeing you before, when the kid was brought in after the attack."

Tailgate nodded. He, along with the rest of Orion's friends, had gone to the same med bay in Iacon Orion had been taken to. As Tailgate could remember, Ratchet had almost been unable to repair him.

Ironhide turned his helm in Orion's direction before continuing. "When I found the kid, he wasn't in good shape, his mate was already gone. When Ratchet tried to help him, he attacked. Before Ratchet could even sedate him, he just went into stasis." explained Ironhide.

Tailgate and the rest of Orion's friends had not been able to see him for days after the attack, but even then he was still in stasis and could not remember them.

"He almost didn't make it." Tailgate stated.

"Ratchet says it's a miracle he's even still alive." said Ironhide.

_'But Orion doesn't see it that way.'_ Tailgate thought, remembering after Orion had been told of what had happened to Ariel; he had nearly gone on a rampage.

"Ratchet said something about Orion having old parts..." Ironhide said, almost to himself, but shrugged it off.

Tailgate thought about this for a moment. What did he mean by old parts? Orion wasn't old.

"If that's the case, doesn't make much sense that you call him 'kid' all the time." Tailgate said, almost jokingly. Ironhide chuckled halfheartedly.

"I suppose not."

As Orion listened to the two mechs, his mind was not on their conversation. His mind drifted to the red and grey mech he had once called a friend and wasn't sure if he still could.

He knew when Tailgate was trying to get him to talk about Tagon Heights he meant well, but Orion couldn't continue talking to the mech. It's not like he hated him for trying or the fact that it was something in his life no one needed to know.

Orion just couldn't help but feel when he had been talking to Tailgate; he had felt an overwhelming sense of dread in his spark. It felt almost as if something bad was going to happen and soon.

Orion did not like it. Even now as Tailgate spoke with Ironhide, he could still feel that sense of dread. Suddenly his optics offlined and instead of his usual nightmares, he began to dream of Tailgate's death.

~~~ _**(hours later)**_

_Screaming._

That is what Orion woke up to the next day.

Orion jolted awake as his world suddenly turned upside down, literally. The driller had returned and was wreaking havoc once again. One of its many tentacles had wrapped around Orion's leg and had lifted him up into the air. Down below he could see Ironhide and Arcee fighting off the driller as the others ran for cover. Orion flipped out his axes and attempted to cut himself free.

"Orion!" he heard a familiar voice cry over the chaos as several tentacles came at him. Orion threw one of his axes at the driller but missed. The tentacle caught the axe, but instead of using it against Orion, threw it its razor sharp maw.

_"Scrap!"_ Orion cursed before evading a tentacle coming down at him.

In a flash, he brought out his cannon and began shooting at the driller, which only seemed to anger it even further. The driller let out a loud screech before throwing Orion into its mouth. For a split second time seemed to stop as he suddenly felt pain on his right side.

Orion suddenly found himself crashing on the ground, several feet away from the driller. He let out a pain filled gasp as pain shot through his left side. He panted painfully as he got up on his hands and knees. Beside him, a rather large rock tumbled past him before smashing into the wall behind him. Before Orion could even comprehend what had just occurred, Ironhide appeared.

"You alright, kid?" he asked as he shot several tentacles that had decided to go after Orion. It took a moment for Orion to realize what had happened.

"Did you...did you just throw a _rock_ at me?" Orion exclaimed, baffled.

"Yup. Be grateful you're not dead, besides I could have shot you instead." Ironhide said.

"I can't say I feel grateful either way." Orion said emotionlessly before jumping to his feet,  
>keeping a servo over his left side.<p>

"Where are the others?" Orion asked as he took out his cannons, realizing none of the civilians were in sight.

"Tailgate and Arcee got them to safe-" Ironhide said moments before he and Orion were swatted by a tentacle. Orion cried out as he was slammed against the wall. He slid down to the ground and watched, paralyzed with pain, as Ironhide, who wasn't as lucky, was lifted up into the air by several tentacles at once.

From where he laid, Orion caught sight of the civilians hiding one of the train carts on the other side of the tunnel. Above him, Ironhide struggled to free himself from the driller, which appeared to be attempting to tear the weapon specialist apart. Ironhide cries out and manage to point his cannon up to the ceiling and fired. Several large rocks broke free and began to rain down on them, most of which landed on the driller.

"Orion!" he heard Arcee call out his name. Orion managed to roll away in time before a large boulder crashed down in the spot he had been laying moments before.

"Orion!" a familiar voice cried out. Orion's helm shot towards the train cart. Through one of the many broken windows, his optics locked on a pair of terrified, baby blue optics.

Suddenly, in the driller's panic, it began to thrash around, several of its tentacles slammed into the wall above the cart, causing boulders to crash down on it. Orion's optics widened as he could hear the civilians screams over the driller's shrieking.

"No!" Orion yelled as the driller attempted to strike the train cart. The driller let out a pain filled shriek as one of Ironhide's shots hit its tentacle. The tentacle exploded and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. The driller, clearly angered, threw Ironhide into the flames.

Ironhide crashed into the severed tentacle before crashing through one of the windows of the train cart and into Sunstreaker.

"_Ow!_Watch it, Autobot!" Sunstreaker growled.

Meanwhile, outside, Orion groaned as he struggled to get up, clutching a servo over the dent as he got to his feet, only to have to drop down again to avoid being hit by the thrashing driller.

_Get it together!_ the sergeant in Orion's head yelled. He wasted no time as he brought out both his axe and his cannon. Several feet away he spotted Arcee, who appeared to holding her own against the driller. She sliced a tentacle with her arm blades before jumping onto another which.

She ran up along whip-like tentacle before jumping onto the back of the driller. She punched in between the driller's strong armor plates and ripped out a fist full of wires. In response, the driller shrieked before one of its tentacles grabbed her and slammed her into the ceiling. Arcee cried out as the driller slammed her into the ground before dragging her into the ground.

Warning signs flashed across Arcee's optics as her frame began to spark from the damage it was taking. A flash of red and blue suddenly appeared in the corner of her optic as the driller suddenly screamed before loosening its grip on her. Arcee slid a few feet away before tumbling to a stop.

She groaned as she sat up. Orion suddenly appeared in front of her, axe in hand as the tentacle that had been dragging Arcee suddenly crashed to the ground behind them. Moments later the driller let out a loud metallic shriek as it began thrash around once again.

Suddenly Ironhide roared as he erupted out of the train cart. He began to bombard the driller with missiles and blasts (having earlier recovered his cannons which the driller had dropped) the driller shrieked as it attempted to drill itself underground.

"Oh no you don't you pit spawned, Unicronian _reject!"_ Ironhide roared as he jumped onto the driller, grabbing several tentacles as he did so before causing the driller to slam itself into the hard metal wall.

"Huh...someone's...in a bad mood..." Arcee panted as her frame slowly began to repair itself.

"Are you alright?" Orion asked in a no nonsense tone as he turned around to face her.

"I'll live." she said as Orion held out a servo to her.

As Arcee took his servo, she noticed a dent below his chest plate, partially hidden by a layer of armor. She was about to ask him where he had gotten it before something behind him caught her attention.

The driller had somehow been able to throw Ironhide off its back. Instead of going after the weapon specialist, it caught sight of them. Arcee's optics widened as a razor, almost dagger like tentacle shot towards them.

"ORION!" Arcee screamed. Orion, having caught sight of the tentacle off the reflection of a piece of metal that had fallen off the driller, knew there was no time for both of them to evade it. Orion spun around as the tentacle neared, prepared to take the blow, but the pain never came.

Fresh energon stained Orion's armor, but it wasn't his own. A golden pained fill optic stared at Orion with shock. Orion was vaguely aware of Arcee screaming behind him.

Tailgate gasped in pain as the driller's yanked it's out of his back. Orion's optics widened in shock as Tailgate suddenly fell forward.

"Tailgate!" Orion heard Arcee cry out as he slowly placed the red and grey mech down. Tailgate stared up at the ceiling with pain filled optics as he clutched a servo over a gaping wound over his chest plate.

Energon quickly began to leak out of it and through Tailgate's digits. Arcee placed her servos over Tailgate's in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Anger, pain, and shock filled Orion as life slowly began to slip away for Tailgate. He growled before bringing out his axe. He roared before turning to the driller, who was currently battling Ironhide once again.

Tentacles shot towards him, Orion sliced off every single one. The Driller screamed before shooting the dagger like tentacle at him. Anger filled Orion, in one swift motion; the tentacle that had stabbed Tailgate crashed to the ground and fell into the hole the driller had created.

Moments later the driller followed. Just as it disappeared into, Orion ran up to Ironhide. With no explanation he took a bomb from his subspace and dropped it into the hole. The two mechs ran for cover before the bomb exploded, sending both mechs flying. Orion slide to a stop as Ironhide slammed into the wall.

"A little warning next time?" Ironhide complained before he caught sight of the others. Everyone, minus the younglings, Override, and the Decepticons (who remained in the train cart) had surrounded Tailgate and Arcee.

The fire from before had died down and Ratchet appeared to be attempting to stop the bleeding but could not close the energon lines due to the fact that he still had not regained total function to his arms. His expression was grim as he worked. Orion rushed to them.

Ratchet looked up Orion, his optics solemn. Orion took out the medical kit Ratchet had given him and began closing the energon lines.

"You're...gonna be alright, Tailgate." Arcee said. "Keep you're optics online." Orion said as quickly he continued to work. 'There's too much energon...' he thought.

"This might hurt." he said as he dug the tool deeper into the wound to weld some of the major energon lines shut.

"It's alright...It doesn't hurt...that much..." said Tailgate. Orion nodded, not looking up. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

Everyone stayed silent as Orion began to close the energon lines. Orion suddenly dropped the tool. He reached down to pick it up when he realized his servos were shaking.

_Pull it together, Pax..._ he thought. He looked up at Tailgate, who appeared to be struggling to keep his optics open.

Suddenly Tailgate's wound began to bleed again, even worse than before. Orion placed his servos over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Tailgate looked up at Orion before opening his comm link. _-"I'm sorry...about trying to get you to... talk about...what happened... it...wasn't...any of my...business."-_

_-"You have nothing to be sorry about..."- _

"You're gonna be alright..." Orion said out loud. "Everything's gonna be fine." Orion said as he Tailgate took his servo. "Just...keep telling...yourself that..." Tailgate said as closed his optics. _"It's not... your fault, Orion...it's not your...fault..."_

"No!" a voice cried out from the train cart.

"Sadie!" Sideswipe cried out as the blue femme broke away from him and began to run toward Tailgate. Override held a servo up to stop Sideswipe.

"No, she needs this." Override said calmly as they watched Sadie run towards the group.

Sadie ran for Tailgate and buried her face into his neck. "You can't go!" she cried. "If you do, we'll be all alone!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Tailgate. Tailgate smiled sadly as he wrapped an arm around the blue youngling.

"But...you won't be alone...you...you still have...Orion... he'll protect you... won't you?" Tailgate said, looking up at Orion with a flickering golden optic. Orion nodded without hesitation.

"I promise." he said, bowing his helm.

Tailgate nodded before offlining his optics. Orion closed his optics as Tailgate's frame slowly began to fade ash grey. His servo slipped out of his servo. Sadie pulled away from Tailgate as his arm fell limp, her optics filling with tears. Arcee gasped and placed a servo over her mouth in attempt to hold back a sob.

Orion kept his optics locked on the ground as Sadie began to cry in her mother's arms. Arcee held her daughter close as they both mourned for Tailgate.

Orion did his best to block out the sound, but it was permanently locked in processor. He couldn't take this anymore. He slowly got up to his feet and walked several feet away from the others. He could feel everyone's optics on him as he sank to the floor. Orion punched the ground in frustration.

He had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yeah i killed off Tailgate...i am evil, i know but i had to make someone die cuz in _Angel Beats_ Otonashi tries to save someone but can't. The person dies and Otonashi feels like a failure. I couldn't give Tailgate a pointless death so a gave him a warrior's death.

Anyways! in the next chapter there will be two more characters. Won't say who, only that we all know and love 'em and they both love music

Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	6. Day 4: Rhythms and Night Beats

Rhythms and Night Beats

Day 4

Silence

That was how the entire tunnel was hours after Tailgate's death. After they had made sure the driller was gone, Ironhide had dragged the Decepticons out of the train cart and had placed Tailgate's body inside, since they were unable to make a proper burial for the mech, the train cart would serve as his grave until they got out of the tunnel.

_If we even get out of here alive…_ Orion thought as he bowed his helm.

He was standing on the opposite side of the tunnel, far from the train cart but still facing towards it.

After a nightmare of Tailgate's dead frame coming out of the train cart trying to kill him, Orion had moved himself to the other side of the room to keep an optic on the Decepticons. They sat beside him, still in their stasis cuffs. Neither of them had spoken a word in hours.

No one spoke or moved, fearing that the driller would return and kill them all. No one had even bothered to recharge, not even the younglings.

Orion checked his internal clock, it was nearly the middle of the day yet the driller had still not bothered to attack. He wasn't sure if it was luck or the driller had simply lost interest in them. Orion guessed it was neither. The driller would be back, question was would they be able to kill it before it killed them?

How long would they be able to hold it back? How much longer would it be until the drillers destroyed them and the tunnel?

"So…" began Sunstreaker after hours of silence, "first you lock us up in these stasis cuffs, then you force us to sparkling sit for you and now you convert the train cart into a tomb. This day just gets better and better…" Sunstreaker muttered sarcastically.

Orion ignored him and closed his optics, deep in thought.

Things were bad now, and soon it would get even worse.

Orion opened his optics and was surprised to see Ironhide and Ratchet standing in front of him, Ironhide supporting Ratchet who has yet to receive any function to his lower frame.

"We need to talk." Ratchet said solemnly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Orion stated emotionlessly.

"Don't you give me that!" Ratchet hissed, "I know exactly what's going on in that processor of yours right now. You're blaming yourself for what happened to Tailgate." Ratchet said, his hushed tone sounding loud in the echoing silence.

Orion said nothing to this as he stared at the ground with darkened optics. His gaze shifted to the part of the tunnel everyone else had huddled up in.

"All that matters now is getting everyone out of here alive." Orion said,

"Any idea when the driller's coming back?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know. It should have returned by now." said Orion.

"Sound like you want it to show up again." said Barricade.

"No, I know about drillers. They always stay underground during the day and never come up this close to the surface without reason." said Orion.

"So why is it still here instead of digging deeper underground?" asked Sunstreaker. Orion said nothing to this.

"Something's keeping it away." Orion said as his audio receptor twitched.

"Question is what." said Ratchet, "You know we have to talk about this eventually."

"I know, I'll tell them myself." said Orion.

"No, not that, about what happened to Tailgate. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened but it wasn't your fault." said Ratchet.

"Tailgate chose to sacrifice himself to save me," Arcee said, who had walked up to them with Sadie and Bumblebee. "It wasn't your fault for what happened."

"If it wasn't for me we all wouldn't be trapped down here in the first place." muttered Orion.

"It wasn't your fault!" snapped Ratchet. "None of this was your fault! Stop blaming yourself already!" Ratchet yelled, who appeared as if he were about to throw a wrench at him when the red and blue mech suddenly shushed him.

"What is it now?" Ratchet asked, clearly annoyed at the mech as Orion's attention was suddenly drawn away from them.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked as his audio receptor twitched.

"I hear it." said Override, who was sitting beside one of the train carts with Sideswipe. "Been hearing it for a while now."

"Hear what?" asked Sideswipe.

Orion began walking along the crumbled remains of debris and rumble that had formed after the driller had attacked.

"Looking for something?" asked Barricade.

"Mute it." Orion said before suddenly stopping.

Moments later they all heard what was unmistakably the muffled sound of music. Orion had heard it the night before. He ran up to the wall of rubble.

"Somebot's trapped in there." said Orion.

"In the wall?" Ironhide asked skeptically, "That's impossib-" Ironhide said moments before they could all clearly hear the music.

_Now there's a feeling I get when I look to the left, but it should never be sensed, start searching for a sign!_

"Help me with this," Orion said to Ironhide as he began pulling away rocks from the wall.

"Stand aside." He said as he loaded one of his cannons with his least explosive round. Orion did as he did so, moments before Ironhide fired at the wall, creating a large cloud of dust.

The music suddenly stopped as they heard two different screams before they heard something crash to the ground.

As the smoke began to clear, two mechs laid on the ground dazed but unharmed. The smaller mech was silver and black and wore a pair of visors over his optics while the larger one was red and gold and wore a golden visor. Both mechs had minor damage to their frames, most likely from battle. Other than that, they appeared unharmed.

"Ugh…what was _that?_" the red mech asked as the smoke and dust began to clear.

"Who cares? At least we're finally out of that damn wall." said the silver mech as he sat up.

"Where did _they_ come from?" Override muttered.

Orion walked up to the red mech and offered a servo to him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." The mech said before his optics met with Orion's. "Orion?" he asked confusion clear in his voice.

"What, no, Orion was on the train." the silver mech said. "Why would he be here in this dreary place?" the silver mech said before looking up. "Pax! Hide! Woo! We're saved!" he suddenly yelled before hugging Ironhide.

"Hey! Get off of me, runt!" Ironhide yelled in protest before pushing the silver mech away who pouted at his nickname. The silver mech seemed to pout at his pet name.

"Yep, same old Hide. What happened to you?" he said, noticing the damage to the weapon specialist. "Looks like you've been through pit."

"You have no idea…" muttered Override. "You're as cheery as ever, Jazz."

"Override! Good to see ya!" Jazz said cheerily before he caught sight of the train wreck. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked, his smile completely faded.

"I'm assuming you guys aren't a rescue team?" the red mech asked Orion helped him up. Orion nodded.

"We've been here a while." explained Orion. "Shame you two had to be trapped with us, Blaster."

"Yeah, well it's better than being dead I suppose. Mind telling us what happened here?" asked Blaster.

Orion, Ratchet, and Ironhide had explained to Jazz and Blaster what had happened starting from the cave in to the driller attacking. Once and a while the others would add in things they might had forgotten. No one mentioned Tailgate's death.

"Scrap, and I thought_ we_ had it tough." Blaster said before shuttering. "Every time the ground shook we thought it was a rescue team. I assume it was the driller." He said as everyone huddled in a large group beside a crushed train cart.

"I see you got yourselves some Decepticon prisoners." Jazz said as he looked over at Sunstreaker and Barricade, who were still sitting on the other side of the tunnel. "What are you going to do with them when we get out?"

"We haven't decided. There is still a possibility that we may not get out of here at all." said Orion.

Jazz shook his helm and chuckled. "You're always the negative one, whatever happened to the positive Orion?" Jazz asked before taking a sip of energon.

Blaster shrugged and turned on his radio, which had begun playing the same song as it had been before as they spoke. Orion just stared at him blankly before speaking.

"This situation is worse than it seems." Orion said as he gazed down at his axe he had placed on his lap, which gave off a soft orange glow in the dimness of the tunnel. "No one but the three of us know. I had hoped we would not have to tell the others, but we've already lost one of our own. We can't lose anyone else." said Orion.

"What aren't you telling us?" Override asked, beside her sat Bumblebee who was looking at him with confused optics.

Orion sighed before looking at Ironhide, who nodded.

"We didn't want to cause a panic, but it appears that the driller is trapped in the tunnel with us." said Orion.

"What do you mean 'trapped'?" asked Sideswipe

"Thought this place was familiar… it's the tunnel that leads to the ground bridge that goes to Iacon right?"

"Yes." said Orion.

"Scrap…we're screwed…" Override muttered.

"Wait, how did the driller get in here in the first place?" asked Arcee. "This place was built to keep them and any Decepticons out."

"And yet here we are." Sunstreaker said.

"The driller came in before the gate could seal shut, when it did, the entire tunnel sealed up, even the tunnel that leads to the ground bridge. And with the mineral deposit that forms the mountain all around us, it will be impossible for anything or anyone to drill in or out of this tunnel." explained Orion.

"We're trapped in this tunnel; nothing is coming in or out. Rescue teams won't be able to reach us." said Ironhide.

"In other words,"

"We're on our own."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of silence, when in reality it had only been several cycles, Jazz finally spoke up.<p>

"Uh…come again?"

"We're on our own," Orion repeated. "No one's coming, and if they do, there's no way that they'll be able to reach us."

"_Nothing and no one can get in or out,_" Jazz said in a fake accent. "Gee thanks a lot Red…" Jazz muttered in his own voice.

"What about the gates?" asked Blaster. "They could have been damaged during the fight."

"There's a possibility the gates could have been weakened in the explosion, but there is also a possibility that it could have only made it even more difficult to get through." said Orion.

"Whatever, as long as there's a chance of getting out of here, I'm good." Jazz said as he leaned against a fallen rock.

"You seem awfully positive." said Override.

"That's cuz I am." Jazz said before Blaster brought out a silver and blue electric guitar.

"This coming from the mech who makes jokes in worst case scenarios." muttered Override.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna mope around being all negative, we've already got Orion for that." Jazz said as Blaster tuned his guitar.

"At least we don't have to worry about the driller," Blaster said before he strummed a few cords on guitar, which seemed to echo in the dim tunnel, startling nearly everyone.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide demanded as Blaster began to play a rather loud song. "The Driller's gonna hear it!"

Blaster ignored him and everyone else's complaints and continued to play.

"Are just going to sit there and watch him bring the driller back here?" Ironhide demanded.

"We are doing something." Jazz said calmly, "How do you think the driller never found us in the wall? Believe it or not, ol' Night Beat's tunes seem to scare off the driller."

"They're susceptible to loud noises other than their own." said Orion, remembering what little he had read about them long ago.

"Exactly, why do you think none ever hang around the Sonic Canyons?" said Jazz.

"But this _isn't _the Sonic Canyons!" Ironhide argued. "How do you even know that's what kept the driller away?"

"We're still alive, aren't we?" said Blaster. "Or are we all ghosts?"

"Chill, will ya? Now all we have to worry about is getting out of here alive."

"And soon," said Orion.

* * *

><p>Sometime later everyone began to relax when it became clear that the drillers would not return.<p>

_For now, anyways... _Orion thought as he leaned against one of the train carts.

Not too far off Blaster had stopped playing his guitar and was blasting music out of his radio up on top of the upturned train cart while Jazz was talking with everyone else about normal things, acting as if nothing was wrong with the fact that they were all trapped in a tunnel.

A few feet away from where he stood, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Sadie were recharging beside Sunstreaker, which seemed to greatly annoy him, as Orion kept an optic on them all. Barricade seemed to be recharging or had either withdrawn within himself in an attempt to recharge. Orion wasn't sure which. Sadie had recharged most of the day, this worried him.

Orion dimmed his optics as tried to block out the other's conversation when something Jazz said caught his attention.

"I used to know Orion, before he became all negative." at this Orion looked up at the silver music bot with mild shock.

"You knew Orion? What was he like before?" Override asked as she glanced at Orion.

Orion kept his helm bowed, trying to appear as if he were in recharge and not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Orion was different, a lot different than he is now. I hadn't seen him much after what happened." said Jazz. "He was a cool mech before." He said before chuckling, "Hard to believe he used to be the jealous type."

Everyone just stared at Jazz in disbelief for a few moments; even Orion stared down at the ground in disbelief.

He was the jealous type?

"No way…" Override said, breaking the silence.

"You don't believe me?" Jazz said with a smirk, "Just ask Arcee, she knew him just as well as I did."

At this everyone looked at Arcee.

"What? Jazz knew him longer than I did, he probably knows more about him than anyone else." said Arcee.

"How did you come to know Orion anyways?" asked Override.

"My sisters and I went to the same academy as Orion." Arcee said before pausing, "Ariel was into art and theater, that was how they met." she said before trailing off, "You never told us how you came to know Orion, Jazz." Arcee said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, well before the war I used to be a cultural investigator. I met Orion while he had been working in Iacon. I he worked there before he went to..." Jazz said, pausing, knowing Tagon Heights was still a sensitive subject, "Anyways, I knew Orion for a long time, after he left Iacon, I hadn't seen him until one of the Cyclical festivals, after that I saw him again while he was training to be an Autobot. He's really changed from the mech I knew back in Iacon. Thought his spark doesn't seem to have changed much, he still seems be the caring bot I knew before."

As they continued to talk more about other things, Orion began to ponder on what Jazz had said. He never recalled working in Iacon before the war. Then again he didn't remember much let alone what happened before the war. If he had worked in Iacon, what had his profession been? Orion vaguely remembered visiting Alpha Trion in the Hall of Records on numerous occasions. He hadn't seen the old inventor in ages. He never had the time to visit him and when he did, one of his acolytes would tell him that he wasn't available. Orion assumed he was too busy for visitors due to the war. His own life had become busier so he had stopped trying to visit.

Orion wondered if Alpha Trion knew he was trapped in the tunnel. Perhaps he did, after all he was the mech who raised him. The old him anyways…

Time had seemed to pass by quickly for when Orion looked up again, all but Blaster had gone to recharge.

Currently a rather sad song was echoing in the tunnel from the speakers on his shoulder.

_There's so much left to learn,  
>and no one left to fight<br>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
><em>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<em>  
><em>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

"Do you mind playing something a little more cheery?" Jazz said who was still awake and leaning against a fallen boulder. He looked up, somewhat annoyed at the red and gold mech, who simply shrugged and continued to play the song.

As the song continued to play for a few moments, each lyric seemed to stab Orion's spark.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

_You've gone away_  
><em>You don't feel me here, anymore…<em>

As the song ended, Orion stared at a small, almost tear drop shaped pendant in his servo. The death of Tailgate was still burned into his spark. Could he ever be the mech he used to be? How could he? He had watched Tailgate die, just as he had watched Ariel die in his arms.

Orion was tired, not physically, not even mentally, he was emotionally exhausted. For years he had lived emotionally withdrawn from everything and everyone he ever cared about. He had become a stranger to those who knew him and a loner to those who did not.

He did not care about himself, he never did. Nor had he ever found a reason living for other than saving others of pain he had gone through.

As he stared out at everyone in the tunnel, he realized that even if he could break free of his stasis depression, he would never be the same mech he had been before. Orion was alright with that. All he wanted was to feel again. The way he had before the stasis depression.

He didn't want to a loner anymore. He wanted to want other's help. He wanted reason to live again. As he stared out at everyone (well nearly everyone) recharging in the tunnel, he realized he already had reason to live again.

All that mattered to him was getting everyone out of there alive. Even if he himself could not get out, just being able to feel again would be enough to leave in peace.

He stared at the teardrop shaped pendant for a few more moments before gently closing his servo around it. Just then a new song began to blast out of Blaster's stereos.

_When there's nothing left to loose,_

_Nothing is as it seems_

_There are those of us inside,_

_Willing to die_

_Just to live again…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** BOOYAH! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 6! I HAD planned to have it up by Christmas or New Year but…I…er…got lazy XD whoops, ANYWHO! Orion wants to get out of his stasis depression, you got a TINY bit insight on Orion's past, you'll learn exactly what happened to him soon, one song here is Broken by Evanscene, the last set of lyrics I made up :3 oh and Night Beat is the name of Blaster's guitar :3

Next chapter Orion talks to Ratchet about a way to get him out of his stasis depression, Cortical Physic patch anyone? oh and it happens like in between day evening of 4 and 5?


	7. Day 4: Night Shadows Part 1

Kay this is uh I suppose a filler chapter? Considering I intended them being trapped for several days, this idea was added in at some point, anyways it basically takes place in between day 4 and 5

_In between_

* * *

><p><em>Chaos<em>

_It was all around me. Distant screams and explosions echoed in my audio receptors as I ran. No…I wasn't running. Someone else was. Someone was carrying me. I quickly discovered I couldn't move, or feel anything. I felt small, vulnerable. _

_What was happening?_

_I couldn't see. Smoke filled the air; the heat of a nearby explosion burned my frame. I tried to look up to see whoever was carrying me, but it was useless. The only thing I could make out was that they were a femme. I wasn't sure how I knew. I just knew. _

_I could somewhat make out the dim glow of her royal blue optics through the smoke and haze. Another explosion echoed in my audio receptor, this time knocking the femme off her pedes. Terror filled my spark. _

_What was happening? My mind couldn't process anything._

_Suddenly I felt a reassuring tug at the core of my spark. _

Everything's gonna be alright. _A voice in my mind says._

_For a moment I thought it was the femme who had spoken before I quickly realize I am not the only one she is carrying. Beside me is a young mech. Unlike the femme, his optics were golden. He appeared familiar but he was sure he had never seen the mech before in his life._

_He wasn't sure why, he had no idea who either of them were, and yet, he felt…safe around them._

_The golden opticed mech looked up as the femme suddenly stopped running. Her entire frame seemed to tense as she walked into a severely damaged room, a workshop perhaps? Or maybe a forge? I wasn't sure._

"_I swear to Primus, I am going to kill him." she muttered under her breath as she walked in, stepping over debris as she did so. "Brother, where are you?" she yelled in what appeared to be frustration and concern._

"_They're always around when you don't want them but never around when you actually need them!" She growled in frustration. "Where are they?" she yelled as she kicked a piece of scrap metal on the floor._

_Her frame suddenly tensed as the temperature in the room seemed to drop significantly. I watch as she removes a piece of scrap metal from the wall. Behind it appears to be a damaged ventilation shaft. She places us inside and tells the golden optic mech something in another language before telling, no, _ordering _us:_

"_Stay here" _

_We watch as she replaces the sheet of scrap metal over the vent, but inadvertently leaving a space visible for the two of us to see. _

_The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to rise in an instant, nearly overheating our frames in the small vent._

_We watch as the femme pulls out what appears to a weapon, but before she could fully unsheathe it, a long staff suddenly burst through her spark chamber. She gasped in pain as she was lifted several inches off the floor._

_Behind her was a skeleton like mech with lava red optics. Fear filled my entire frame as the mech said something to her before tossing her aside and began walking towards where we were hidden._

_We watch was the femme grabbed her weapon and stabbed it deep into the mech's leg. A low growl escaped his voice capacitor before he suddenly lifted the femme in the air, only, he wasn't even touching her. _

_With a flick of his wrist the femme was lifted into the air inches away from the mech. He said something in another language to the femme; in response she muttered something, which clearly angered the mech. _

_We watched in horror as he stabbed his claws into her chestplates, ripping her spark out in the process before her frame clattered to the floor._

_By now I wasn't looking at the mech, I was staring at the femme as her life slowly slipped away before us. She kept her dying gaze on us as the mech stood over her, holding her still beating spark in his claws._

_She was watching us through dying eyes as she bleed out on the floor, her frame slowly changing to ash gray before us._

_If I could scream, I'm sure I would have. _

* * *

><p>Orion suddenly woke with a start; his hand flew up to his chest as if he were the one who had been stabbed. He felt no physical pain; it felt more as if a ghost of pain lingered in his spark chamber before quickly fading away. When he pulled his hand away, there was no energon, no fatal wound. He slowly exhaled a sigh of relief when he realized it had only been a dream. He sighed softly and leaned against the train cart behind him. Had he merely imagined the pain? Before he could dwell on the thought any further, a familiar gruff voice brought him back to reality.<p>

"What's wrong, kid?" Ironhide asked who seemed to be on high alert despite the fact that the driller was probably the least of their concerns.

"Nothing…" Orion said, quietly. "Did…I wake you?"

"Nah, been up for a few hours." said Ironhide. "Nightmares again?" he added. He knew Orion well enough to know what was bothering him.

Orion began to nod but quickly shook his head.

"No…this one was different…"

"Different how," Ironhide asked, not that he was curious, mostly due to the fact he had been sitting around in the dark for hours without so much as a target (say, a huge driller) to blast at. "Was it about..." Ironhide said, trailing off. Orion shook his head.

"It wasn't about Tagon. Everything looked…different…older….Everything was in chaos. In ways, it seemed worse than Tagon." Orion said, pausing.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Ironhide almost believed Orion wouldn't speak until moments later he continued.

"There…was someone there." He said, "Someone I know…or knew. But I've never seen them before in my life. I watched one of them die before my optics...I don't think it was a dream. It seemed too real."

"So what, you think it could have been a vision?" asked Ironhide.

"Or memory…" said Orion.

Ironhide stared at Orion for a few moments, unsure what to think of this.

"You know I'm not the bot to talk about these kinds of things." Ironhide said, not in an attempt to get out of the conversation but due to the fact that he wasn't a therapist. "Shouldn't you be telling Ratchet this?"

"Well considering he's recharging and you're still awake, looks like I'm stuck with you." said Orion, unintentionally resurfacing an old memory in the weapon specialist's processor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

_Ironhide had made his way to the med bay the moment they informed him that Orion had woken up. Despite the fact that the broken mech was no longer his concern, Ironhide still continued to visit him. He wasn't sure if it was out of pity or the fact that he had been the one to find Orion during the attack in Tagon Heights. _

_It was probably a mix of both. Tagon was destroyed, just like many other cities all throughout Cybertron. It would have been seen as any other destroyed city, if it wasn't for the fact that it was the neutral city, also where the Youth centers had been._

_The thought brought a pang of sadness in Ironhide's hardened spark. War was war, and there was nothing they could do to change that._

_Ironhide had been on his way to visit Orion. He had walked in when Ratchet screamed at Orion (he had no doubt in his mind that all of Iacon must have heard him as well)_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ratchet screamed at Orion._

_Orion stared at the angered medic as his disconnected the last wire that connected him to a spark rate monitor along with several other machines._

"_I don't need them anymore." Orion said in a strangely calm voice, which only seemed to anger Ratchet even further._

_As it turned out, instead of his usual suicide attempt, Orion had simply disconnected the wires that had been connected to his frame the day he had been admitted to Ratchet's med bay._

_Right now Ironhide was standing in front of Orion, who had asked something he had never expected him to say._

"_I want to be an Autobot."_

_Ironhide had been somewhat caught off guard. It not uncommon for neutrals to choose sides after their home had been destroyed. But the calm certainty in Orion's voice is what had caught him off guard. He didn't show the slightest bit of desire for vengeance as many of the others had._

_After Ratchet told Orion that he wasn't able to become of the Autobot army due to his mental instability, Orion hadn't tried to fight them or even begged to be in the army. He simply sat back down on the berth and said with an emotionless expression, _

"_Well considering there's no chance of me leaving this place due to my 'mental instability', looks like I'm stuck with you."_

* * *

><p>Ironhide stared at the red and blue soldier. Bumblebee had moved during the middle of the night to recharge beside Orion and had been recharging ever since. Orion seemed to have finally noticed him and gently stroked one of his tiny antennas.<p>

Bumblebee purred softly in response, which brought the closest thing to a smile to Orion's faceplates. Ironhide chuckled softly, amused by the yellow youngling.

"This bot in my dream, the one who didn't die," Orion suddenly said without looking up, his smile having already faded, "I think I heard his name."

Ironhide stared at the younger mech with mild interest. If these dreams really were of his past, was he beginning to remember?

"What's his name?" Ironhide asked which surprised Orion slightly.

He leaned back against the train cart and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling as he listened to a song that was playing softly from Blaster's radio.

_You got me losing my mmmmmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnndddd!_

_I'm losing my !_

_Got me losing my mmmmmmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnddddd!_

_I'm losing my !_

_It's like one part angel_

_And one part danger_

_You've got me losing my !_

_I'm losing my !_

"Maximus…his name was Maximus…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone began to wake up, as always Blaster was blasting something out of his radio. Despite the fact that the music was supposed to save them from the driller, Ratchet still hated it. He rubbed his temples as his processor began to ache from lack of recharging.<p>

If they had been in a different situation, and if he had all function in his arms, he would have most likely thrown his biggest wrench at the red and gold music bot.

At the moment he was playing a rather loud song and was even dancing to it, despite their bleak situation. Ratchet sighed softly and did his best to drown out the racket.

"Ratchet," a familiar voice said. Ratchet looked up.

"Orion?" Ratchet said, somewhat surprised.

"I need to talk to you about something." he said.

"Or course, anything." Ratchet said as Orion sat down in front of him. Orion stared at him with emotionless royal blue optics. It was often difficult to read him due to his stasis depression. Ratchet hadn't the foggiest idea what Orion wanted to speak to him about, considering he rarely spoke to him nowadays. To his surprise, he got right to the point.

"I want to get out of stasis depression." said Orion, catching Ratchet off guard for this was the first time Orion was actually willing to get out of it. During all of Ratchet's attempts to free Orion of his stasis depression, he had almost believed that Orion did not want to remember his past. He believed he had wanted to punish himself for what had happened.

Orion stared at Ratchet, waiting for him to respond. Ratchet finally spoke, still somewhat dumbfounded by Orion's change of spark.

"Orion, you know that everything we've tried has failed." Ratchet said sympathetically.

"Not everything." Orion said, surprising Ratchet even more.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked uncertainly.

"A Cortical physic patch." said Orion.

Ratchet's optics widened when he realized what he wants him to do.

"No, there is no way possible I am doing this." said Ratchet, Orion wasn't moved.

"I read about them a long time ago, you're a medic, you could do the procedure." Orion said calmly.

"Orion, I have no idea how you came to know of them, but cortical physic patches are risky _and_ illegal_._"

"To Autobots." said Orion. Ratchet wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he could see a hint of desperation in his royal blue optics. "Ratchet, nothing has worked and I'm tired of living like this."

"Orion, there's still a chance for you to regain your memories, but not here." said Ratchet.

"But what if something happens and none of us make it out alive? I don't want to die not knowing who I was. I don't want to die in vain…" Orion said quietly.

"Orion, you are not going to die." said Ratchet. Orion nodded slowly and gazed at the others. Not too far away Bumblebee was with Arcee and Sadie. Override was sitting up on a train cart with Blaster as music played from his radio, Jazz was leaning against a rock and playing a few cords on a guitar similar to Nightbeat, Ironhide still seemed to be on high alert, and Sideswipe was with Barricade and Sunstreaker.

Ratchet knew Orion well enough to know what he was thinking of at that moment. He was willing to protect them, no matter the cost. Ratchet knew Orion was a caring bot on the inside but it surprised him now fast Bumblebee had stolen Orion's spark. He knew no doubt that Orion would protect the youngling with his life.

Orion breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling, something that had become somewhat of a habit to him while trapped in the tunnel. Ratchet felt a pang of guilt. There was possibly one more way to restore Orion's memories and yet there were so many things stopping him.

"Orion, even though I don't approve of this, there is no way I could possibly make a cortical physic patch without the right materials." said Ratchet.

"I know how to make one." Orion said calmly.

* * *

><p>Within half an hour they were both able to make a makeshift cortical physic patch out of whatever they could salvage from the train wreck. Ratchet had <em>no<em> idea how it was possible and doubted it even worked. He was quite surprised how easily Orion seemed to work as they made the patch, almost as if he had built things before. As they worked, Ratchet noticed a few bots staring at them with curiosity. He ignored them.

When they were done, the patch was a long metal cord with a connection port on either side. In a way looked more like a weapon than a medical tool. He wasn't sure why Orion made it longer than necessary considering they had limited parts. It still looked like a piece of scrap but Orion assured him that it would work. Ratchet still had doubts.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked out of curiosity as Ratchet began to connect one end to Orion's processor. Several bots were watching as well.

"Something that is going to help Orion remember his past." Ratchet said, not looking up as he worked.

"Is that a cortical physic patch?" asked Arcee.

"Yes."

"Aren't those illegal?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you using it?" she asked.

"Because it's possibly the only way left to retrieve Orion's lost memories." said Ratchet.

"And since we're all trapped down here without Prowl, who cares if we break the law?" Override added casually.

"Aren't those things risky though?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, I know that they're illegal and risky!" Ratchet snapped.

"You should probably stop before he changes his mind." Orion said calmly.

"Orion, you know you don't have to do this." said Arcee.

"Yes, I do." said Orion.

"Look, I miss her too, but is all this really worth it?"

"This isn't just about Ariel." Orion said, not looking her in the optics. "You don't know what it's like living like this. Nearly all my old memories are gone or fading away and what I can actually remember is what I wish I could forget."

Arcee stared at her old friend with pleading optics. But she knew he had already made his choice. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine, do what you want. But I'm not going to watch you do this to yourself." Arcee said before getting up and leaving.

Orion closed his optics and waited patiently for Ratchet to finish. He began to connect a few more wires to him from a monitor built into his arm to monitor his spark rate as well as his processor.

"Ironhide, I'll need you to monitor Orion's reading. If anything goes wrong, disconnect the patch."

Moments later Ratchet had the other end of the patch connected to himself. Orion sat a few feet away from against the train cart.

"You ready?" Ratchet asked. Orion nodded. Moments later Ratchet turned on the patch.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it's a bust?" suggested Jazz.

Ratchet was about to agree but moments later both his and Orion's optic suddenly became energized. Ratchet watched Orion's frame suddenly become limp moments before he was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, alright, I know, it's impossible to make a cortical patch with a bunch of scrap and tech from a crashed train, but hey, the idea of Orion wanting to use a cortical psychic to regain his memories seemed like a cool idea, plus it gives me an excuse to make him have a mental breakdown…whoops said too much *whistles to myself* well, er…this chapter has been done for a while now…Heh…but on the bright side chapter 8 is almost done :3 that's where the fun'll begin ;p enter the void we call Orion's mind to look further into his past **

**The full story of his past is yet to come, but soon shall it come! Very soon! ….three more chapters tops, at most four, okay bye! *runs off***


	8. Day 4: Night Shadows Part 2

In between, continue.

Day 4 still evening

**Break the Spell**

* * *

><p><em>He was surrounded by nothingness. That was pretty much all he knew. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. <em>

'_The damn patch worked!' Ratchet uttered disbelief, his voice echoing in the darkness around him. _

_He was in Orion's processor._

_He realized something else as well. He could actually walk. He did not appear to have any of the wounds he received while in the tunnel. A smile formed across his face plates but it quickly faded when a thought occurred to him. _

_Where was Orion?_

'_Orion do you hear me?' Ratchet called into the darkness._

_Nothing,_

_For a moment Ratchet believed that something had gone wrong. Just as he began to think the worst had happened, a voice echoed in the darkness._

'_Ratchet?' It was Orion! _

'_Orion! Where are you?' Ratchet yelled as he tried to search for Orion in the darkness._

'_I don't know…' _

_Ratchet suddenly stopped dead in his tracts. He wasn't sure, but for a moment Orion's voice seemed to sound a lot younger than it had moments ago._

_Suddenly a landscape began to materialize around him. He dimmed his optics as light suddenly filled his vision. He opened his optics as they began to adjust to the sudden brightness. His optics widened at the sight before him._

_He was in Iacon._

_He appeared to be in an ally. Up above him the sky was bright as the sun shined through the bee hive like structure that surrounded much of the planet._

'_How…' Ratchet said in awe. How was he in Iacon? The sun had not risen in centuries and yet there it was in the middle of the sky. He gazed around the ally he was in moments before spotting a familiar red and blue youngling run into the alley alone._

_This was a memory from Orion's past. Ratchet quickly realized._

'_Orion?' Ratchet said, knowing that he most likely did not know he was there. The youngling looked exactly like Orion, minus the scars, and he appeared to be looking for someone. _

"_Alpha!" the youngling Orion cried out before running past him, or more correctly _through_ him. Ratchet blinked in surprise as he watched the young Orion run deeper into the alley. _

_As Ratchet followed the youngling Orion through the alley, it becomes clear to him that Orion had somehow gotten separated from his caretaker. _

_As Orion wandered through the back alleys, unsure where he was, he stopped when he suddenly heard a commotion nearby. Ratchet stopped as well. _

_Nearby he could see two bots, one clearly smaller than the other. _

"_I'm only gonna say this once; give. It. Back." the bigger bot yelled at the smaller one, who appeared unfazed by the bigger mech. _

"_Sorry wrong number, please take a message." The smaller bot said moments before the bigger mech grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "Hey! It's not my fault you were created with a defective hard drive!" the smaller mech said, still unfazed._

_Ratchet watched as the bigger mech, who is clearly not amused by the smaller mech, pulls him arm back to punch the silver bot, only he never gets the chance._

_Ratchet watched, stunned as the young Orion suddenly tackles the mech's legs, knocking him to the ground. Even as a youngling Orion seemed to know right from wrong._

"_You okay?" he asked the smaller mech. _

"_Yeah," He said as the bigger mech suddenly got up._

"_You're gonna pay for that, runt!" he screamed, but before he could even get close, the silver mech suddenly jumped to his feet and placed a strong and well placed kick in between the mech's legs, causing him to crumble to the ground in agony._

_Orion stared at both mechs, stunned._

"_Run," the smaller mech told Orion as he held back the urge to laugh. Before Orion could even respond, he was being dragged by the surprisingly fast silver mech far from the other mech._

_Ratchet ran after them and struggled to keep up. In a few moments he caught up to them. They had stopped at an entrance to an alley._

"_Thanks for that," the silver youngling said panting slightly. "That guy's gonna be sore in the morning." He said, smirking. _

"_No problem." Orion said, who was also panting, "What was that about anyways?" Orion asked as caught his breath._

"_Ah nothing important, I was just selling some stuff, he thought I stole something that 'belonged' to him." He said as he brushed himself off. "Name's Jazz by the way, what's yours?" _

"_Orion…Orion Pax" the young Orion said as he held out his hand._

_Jazz cocked his head slightly and appeared to study him._

"_You don't look like an Orion." He said after a few moments. This seemed to confuse the young Orion._

"_That's my name isn't it?" he said._

"_Course it is. A name is a name after all." said Jazz, which only seemed to confuse both Orion and Ratchet._

'_Was Jazz ever this confusing?' Ratchet wondered._

_Orion appeared to remember something and began looking around frantically. _

"_You look lost, lucky for you I know my way around here." said Jazz._

"_I'm looking for someone. He's my caretaker." said Orion._

"_You don't have any creators? Same here," Jazz said cheerily, as if it was a good thing._

"_You don't have any creators?" Orion asked._

"_Nope, I live out here on my own." Jazz said proudly. "Well not exactly on my own, I have my brothers with me."_

"_Shouldn't you all be living at the youth sectors?" asked Orion. Jazz shrugged. _

"_Probably, but we ran away from that place." _

"_Why?" asked Orion._

"_Man you ask a lot of questions!" Jazz said before he began laughing. _

_Both Orion and Ratchet weren't exactly sure at what._

'_This is when I first met Jazz.' A voice behind Ratchet said. Ratchet turned around. Behind him stood the real Orion, who watched as the two younglings walked off in search of his caretaker._

'_Orion! There you are!' said Ratchet. _

'_I think I'm beginning to remember things again.' Orion continued his optics seemed to contain a hint of hope, which was more than Ratchet had ever seen in his usually emotionless optics. _

'_Perhaps because you're finally beginning to open up.' said Ratchet. _

_Orion nodded as the memory suddenly began to disappear and they were back in the darkness. _

'_I remember more things, not just what we saw now. I remember working in Iacon, in the archives. I always loved knowledge. I think I was a data clerk. That's how I knew a lot of things about history.' As Orion spoke, random memories began to float around them like hologram projectors. _

_Ratchet noticed they were mostly memories of his youth, though none of them seemed to contain memories of Ariel._

'_Orion, you know if you want to remember everything, you are going to have to let go.' said Ratchet._

_Orion closed his optics, the memories still floating around them. _

'_It's alright, you're not alone.' said Ratchet._

_Suddenly the memories around them disappeared, engulfing them in the darkness once again. Orion breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled._

_'You know how I never told anyone what happened the night in Tagon? It's not only the fact that I don't want others to know, but it's the fact that _can't_ tell them. '_

'_Orion, I am a physician, I was the one who repaired Ariel. I know _exactly _what happened.'_

'_Knowing what happened is nothing comparing to being there when it happened.' Orion said quietly as he kept his optics closed. 'Every time I try to remember what she looked like before…back when she was alive…all I see is her broken frame and her dead optics staring at me... They say that it gets better, in time. I think it's true for some bots. But some wounds just run too deep to heal.' Orion said as he opened his optics. _

"_Wounds can heal, but there's always a scar left behind in its place. And they stay with you forever, both physical and emotional scars."_

'_That may be true, but just as we've all done back in the tunnel, you must find light in your darkest hour.' said Ratchet._

'_Connections are what make Autobots strong, but it's also our weakness.' said Orion. 'Ironhide told me it's also what gives us a reason worth fighting for, unlike the Decepticons who fight for tyranny.' Orion said as he stared up at the nothingness. _

'_I believe the cave-in gave you reason to live again, just as Ariel did.' said Ratchet._

_Orion nodded slowly._

'_Are you willing to let go of the past, Orion?'_

'_I'll try…' Orion said as the memory slowly began to materialize around them._

_Moments later they are inside Orion's old home, sitting in the center of a room is a battered mech holding the broken body of his mate close to his frame. _

Orion's frame suddenly tensed moments before disappearing, leaving Ratchet alone in the memory. Ratchet knew he wasn't gone; he was experiencing the nightmare as he had countless times before_. _

_Ariel was slowly dying in Orion's arms as he watches helplessly as her life slipped away. Ratchet knew the Orion he was seeing was the real Orion, now it was up to him to let go of the past. _

_Ratchet watched as Ariel spoke to Orion, her words barely audible as she slowly slipped away. He could not hear what she was saying nor could he hear what Orion was saying to her. Ratchet watched as Orion embraced Ariel one last time, moments before her frame slowly began to turn ash grey. _

_Orion shut his optics and gently placed Ariel on the ground, something he had not done after Ariel had died. Her dead optics stared sightlessly up at the ceiling. Without looking, he gently closed her optics. Had it not been for her darkened armor and damage she received, she would have appeared to simply been in a deep sleep. _

_Ratchet watched as Orion slowly rose to his feet. After that, several things seemed to happen at once._

_The temperature suddenly seemed to drop drastically in a moment. A darkened servo suddenly grabbed Orion's wrist in a death lock. He looked down and was stunned to see it was 'Ariel'. Before Orion could even react, 'Ariel's' optics shot open. Instead of their normal baby blue, they flashed golden white, then to blood red. Moments later the entire memory obliterated around them, leaving Orion and Ratchet back in the darkness._

'_What's going on?' Ratchet demanded, equally stunned as Orion. He was too stunned to answer and couldn't have answered the medic even if he wanted to. All he could think of at the moment was of his... _

Nightmare…

_Suddenly the memories Orion had regained earlier suddenly appeared around them. 'Ariel' suddenly disappeared, but he could still feel the iron grip on his wrist. Orion turned back to Ratchet, who appeared equally stunned._

_Ratchet watched as a dark mass suddenly appeared behind Orion._

'ORION!'

_Orion stared at him for a moment before finally realizing an entity was behind him. _

_Ratchet watched in stunned horror as Orion was suddenly engulfed by the darkness, at the same time, the memories around them seemed to shatter into pieces. _

_Orion's screams, mixed with Ratchet own, began to echo in the void before they were both plunged into darkness. _

* * *

><p>Ratchet woke with a start, having suddenly been thrown back into his body. For a terrifying moment he could not remember who he was or what had just occurred. Feeling a bit dazed, it took him a moment to register that Ironhide's yelling at him.<p>

"What happened?" he yelled, bringing Ratchet back to reality.

Beside him, Orion is on the ground, curled up into a ball and clutching his helm in agony. The sight stuns Ratchet, having not seen Orion break down like this in ages. Ratchet tried to get up but quickly realized that he could not, having completely forgotten about his disability. He stared at his useless legs for a moment before turning his attention back to Orion.

"Orion, it's alright! Everything's gonna be alright!" Arcee said in an attempt to calm him down. Bumblebee was also beside him, watching helplessly as Orion lied on the ground in agony. And unknown to everyone else, the pain had returned to the wound on his left side.

Ratchet noticed that the cortical patch is on the ground beside Orion's helm, he would later discover that Ironhide had ripped it off when Orion's readings went off the chart. Everyone watched helplessly as Orion slowly began to calm down to the point where his screams of agony became shallow pants as his processor forced him into stasis.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked again.

Ratchet shook his helm.

"Something went wrong. He couldn't let go of the past. He wanted to but he's too far gone into the stasis depression." Even as Ratchet spoke those words, he did not believe them, something else, perhaps even stronger than the stasis depression was locking away his memories. That he was sure of.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arcee asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later<strong>_

A dull ache emanated from the back of Orion's processor. Had he hit his helm on something? He wasn't sure. And why did he have the distinct feeling someone was watching him? Orion groaned softly as he forced himself to onlined his optics.

Orion blinked as two, large baby blue optics filled his vision. It took him a moment to realize it was Bumblebee staring down at him. How long had he been sitting there? Maybe he overslept? Orion tried to sit up, but his processor protested and began to throb painfully. He groaned softly and decided to stay on the ground.

Orion looked up as Bumblebee whimpered softly, it wasn't until then that noticed the dried energon on his faceplates. Had he been crying? Orion thought about scolding him for wasting his energon, but decided against it.

"You okay, Bee?" Orion asked. Before Bumblebee could answer, Orion heard a familiar voice, the voice sounding loud in the silence of the room.

"He's awake!"

Orion lifted his helm and was surprised to see nearly everyone either surround him or draw closer. By the relief in their optics, Orion could tell that something had happened to him.

"What happened?" Orion asked, surprised when Arcee wrapped her arms around him. A pang of sadness engulfed his spark for a moment as Arcee held him in her arms. Her embrace reminding him too much of Ariel.

"We…we thought you were dead." Arcee said as she pulled away from him. Sadie sat beside her, though her expression remained neutral, Orion could see the concern in her optics.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked, his concern surprising Orion.

"My processor feels like it's on fire. Other than that, I'm fine." Orion said as he leaned against the train cart, everyone's optics was locked on him.

"You look as if you've all seen a ghost," Orion said, almost causally before he realized they were all still staring at him with solemn optics. He blinked in confusion. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Well you almost died," said Jazz. Orion stared at him, confused.

"Don't you remember? Ratchet went into that void you call a processor." said Ironhide.

"And then you started screaming as if you landed in a scraplet trap." Override said her usual sarcastic tone replaced with a humorless one.

"You gave us quite a scare, Pax." said Blaster, who was perched up on the train cart above Orion. Even now the music bot was still playing music out of his stereos.

_Today could have been the first day of the rest of your life…_

Orion blinked and stared at the three of them incomprehensively. What were they talking about? Ratchet appeared to sense Orion's confusion and spoke up.

"You don't remember." He said, more as a fact than a question. "The procedure must have erased your memories…" Ratchet said uncertainly, almost as if he didn't believe it himself. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

Orion thought about this for a few moments as he tried to recall his last memory before he had blacked out.

"Talking to Ironhide this morning." he finally said.

"You don't remember coming to me and asking to find a way to restore your memories?" asked Ratchet. Orion shook his helm. All he could remember of that day was talking to Ironhide, but now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember what they had been talking about.

He wondered if it had been important.

But before Orion could dwell on the thought any further, Arcee spoke up.

"I told you two shouldn't have used at piece of scrap." Arcee muttered. "You could have ended up damaging his processor or caused him to forget _everything_," Arcee said, arms wrapped around Sadie.

"_Or worse," _She added. Though she seemed angry at the two of them, Orion could sense a hint of concern in her voice.

"Mechs are naturally stubborn, nothing you can do about that." said Override as she appeared to be staring at the ground. Her optics flickered for a moment before dimming again.

"We tried to use a cortical patch to restore my memories, right?" Orion asked as he turned to Ratchet. The medic nodded and looked away, almost appearing somewhat guilty. Orion nodded.

"That's what I thought…"

Sometime later, everyone returned to whatever they had been doing before. Ratchet had advised Orion to rest, despite his protests. Orion reluctantly did as he was told. He leaned against the train cart with Bumblebee recharging on his lap.

Orion could see Ironhide keeping an optic on the Decepticons while Sideswipe appeared to attempting to entertain his twin brother while Barricade seemed to be recharging, again. Blaster was in his usual spot atop the train cart. Though Orion couldn't see Jazz, he could hear him playing a few cords on Nightbeat.

Off in the distance, he could see Arcee talking to Override, Sadie sat beside her mother. Something about the way she composed herself troubled Orion. He figured that she was still affected by Tailgate's death. Orion shut his optics as he tried to push the image of Tailgate slowly bleeding to death out of his processor.

All that mattered now was watching over everyone else.

"Orion, are you alright?" Ratchet asked who was sitting beside him.

Orion nodded. Even with his optics closed, Orion could tell that the medic didn't buy it.

"Orion, how long have I've known you?" asked Ratchet.

"Ever since Tagon,"

"And when have you ever succeeded in lying to me?"

"Never," Orion said, not looking him in the optic.

"Now tell me what's troubling you."

Orion sighed softly and dimmed his optics.

"We tried to get my memories back, right?" asked Orion.

Ratchet nodded.

"I don't want to get my memories back anymore. Not while we're trapped in this tunnel."

Ratchet hadn't seen this coming.

"Can I ask why?"

"The patch, it could have killed me or made me lose what little memories I have left." Orion said before looking at him in the optics. "I don't want my old memories if it means losing me in the process, not when everyone needs me most... I do not wish to risk losing myself for the past." Orion said with utmost certainty.

Ratchet stared at the red and blue mech. He had changed much since he had woken up to the stasis depression. To willingly give everything away that he had held onto for so long for the sake of the greater good, gave him the qualities none of the past Leaders have had in a long time.

_The makings of a Prime…_Ratchet thought, smiling slightly.

For once, Orion was not torturing himself pointlessly. He was sacrificing everything to insure the survival of everyone else. This brought pride to Ratchet's spark.

"Bumblebee's right, the name Optimus does suit you."

Orion stared at Ratchet incomprehensively before smiling slightly.

"I still want to be called Orion though." Orion said as he stroked one of Bumblebee's antennas.

"Nope, you're Optimus now." Bumblebee said his optics still closed as he curled up on Orion's lap.

Orion chuckled softly and looked down at the now awake youngling.

"Well since you're up, let's get you some energon." Orion said as he lifted Bumblebee off of his lap before standing up.

"Okay," Bumblebee said as he rubbed the sleep out of his optics before following him.

Ratchet smiled as he watched Orion walk off with Bumblebee.

Orion didn't need his past to live; all he needed were bots who cared.

And even in the darkness of this tunnel, Orion had that.

He always did, he just never knew until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dammnit, I did it again, cut the chapter in half again…okay a little shorter than the last chapter…oh wait…it's actually a page longer…W00T! Lol sorry, the fun begins in the next chapter! I promise! This just seemed like a good place to end the chapter…sweet little moment before things go downhill, heh**

**I'll try to work on chapter 9 but I got a stupid French project to do…POURQUOI MADAME GARD? Hehehehe, til next time, mon amies. **


	9. Day 4 & 5: Beatiful Lie

Day Four/Five, Midnight

Beautiful Lie

**Okay, this may be thee _LONGEST_ chapter so far, haven't posted in AGES so you guys deserve this, so enjoy**

**Oh and the name of three songs that are gonna be in this chapter (it's kinda like a music fic towards the end)**

**Sorry by Daughtry**

**Louder than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada**

**2-1 by Imogen Heap(remix sounds more robotic)**

**I own nothing. All rights reserved. **

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded him, and then there was light.<p>

_Light and sound enveloped him, thrusting him into chaos. Fire scorched his frame as he gripped his helm in pain as the sudden sounds of explosions nearly shattered his audios. _

_No…not just explosions, Screams_…

_The sight before him stunned him. He was on Cybertron. But it wasn't his Cybertron. It took him a moment to realize he was standing. This is impossible…_

_The last thing he remembered doing was falling asleep, moments before he was thrust into this chaos. Distant screams and explosions echoed in his audios. He only knew one thing; this was a war zone._

_And he was right in the middle of it. _

_He started running; he knew it must be a dream. But it wasn't his. Cybertron didn't look like this, at least not anymore. If this wasn't his dream, whose was it? _

_As he ran through the chaos, only one thing went through his processor, _

What is happening?

_Smoke filled the air and the heat of a nearby explosion burned his frame and knocked him off his feet. He coughed to expel the smoke in his intakes. This dream…felt too real. Was it even a dream or all just a lie?_

_He had no idea what to believe._

_Suddenly a tall black and silver femme ran past him, nearly running into him as she ran past. She paid no heed to him nor seemed to notice that he was on the ground. _

_He did a double take. She was nearly twice the size of a normal femme, but maybe it was just his optics playing tricks on him. But that wasn't all that caught his attention. In her arms were what looked like to be two sparklings. Both seemed dwarthed in size compaired to the femme, the smallest seemed it could be able to fit in one of her servos easily._

_For a moment their optics met and he recognized those royal blue optics. _

_Orion?_

_Suddenly the landscape changed and he was in what appeared to be some kind of workshop, which appeared to have been ransacked. Various tools and what appeared to be weapons (or at least what was left of them) were scattered among the floor._

"_They're always around when you don't want them to but never around when you actually need them!" the black and silver femme growled in frustration before kicking a piece of scrap metal on the floor. _

_She __suddenly tensed as the atmosphere in the room seemed to change drastically._

_He watched as she quickly placed the two sparklings into what appeared to be left of a ventilation shaft when a voice behind him echoed in the silence._

"_Ratchet!" a familiar voice cried out in shock and confusion._

_Ratchet spun around, startled to see Orion, the real Orion, standing behind him with horrified optics. _

"What are you doing here?"_ he demanded in what sounded like anger, panic, and confusion, his tone, startling the medic. Ratchet honestly had no idea what was going on or how he had gotten here._

"_Orion, I-" Ratchet said, but he never finished his sentence._

_A blood curdling scream suddenly ripped through the air. Both Ratchet and Orion turned in sync and witnessed as a mech, who had appeared out of nowhere, ripped out the femme's spark. _

_Ratchet could hear screaming, but he knew it wasn't coming from the femme or even the younglings hidden in the vent. The screams were coming from Orion. _

"_Orion!" Ratchet yelled before kneeling down to the mech, who was gripping his spark chamber in agony, almost as if he could…._

Feel her pain.

_Ratchet thought in realization. But, that was impossible. This was only a dream, wasn't it? _

_As Orion screams slowly began to die down, the scene melted away into nothingness and was replaced with a barren landscape filled with raging winds. Ratchet suddenly realized they were not alone. He turned and saw the mech who had killed the black and silver femme was still standing there. He stared at them with crimson optics that burned like fire. And he wasn't staring at them, Ratchet realized, he was staring at Orion. _

_Ratchet stared at the giant skeleton like mech. His frame appearing far more ancient, similar but not quite exact to the femme he had just murdered. He began to walk towards them, towards Orion._

"_Stay away from him!" Ratchet yelled as he stood up, prepared to defend Orion from whoever the mech was. But the he didn't even appear to notice him. He simply walked _through _him. _

_Ratchet's optics widen as he turned around to the mech, who slowly made his way to Orion's still form. He attempted to attack the large mech from behind, but every punch simply phased through him. _

"_What?" Ratchet said in confusion as he stared down at his servos, only to realize that they were transparent. How was this possible? It took Ratchet a moment to register what was going on. _

_He wasn't there. _

_It's not a dream; _it's a nightmare _or perhaps something worse._

_Whatever this was, it was Orion's._

_Ratchet watched as the mech was feet away from Orion. Fear filled his processor. This was Orion's nightmare. Ratchet may not be harmed by the mech, but Orion could be. Instincts took over as Ratchet ran to Orion and knelt down beside him. _

"_Orion, get up!" he ordered as he tried to shake him awake. Panic filled him as his servos went right through his frame as well. _Scrap!_ "Orion!" Ratchet hissed. _

_Orion groaned as his optics flickered online. Just as his optics met with that of the skeleton mech's, Orion was suddenly lifted into the air by an unseen force. _

"_Orion!" Ratchet cried out. The skeleton mech suddenly turned to him, his optics locking with his. Perhaps he wasn't as imperceptible as he originally believed._

"_You do not belong here, be gone!" the mech growled, sweeping his clawed servo into the darkness. _

_Ratchet was suddenly thrown back several yards away._

"_R-ratchet!" Orion cried out as he gripped his neck, his voice capacitor straining against the pressure all around him. He watched as Ratchet came to a stop several feet away and was surrounded by shadows._

_This hadn't happened before. This wasn't a part of the nightmare. Ratchet was never supposed to be here. This never happened before. What was going on? _

_Orion watched as the skeleton mech turned back to him. He bit back a groan as he felt as if his voice capacitor were about to be crushed._

'_Who are you?' Orion thought, not expecting an answer. _

_The mech suddenly began to speak to Orion in a different language. To his surprise, he could understand everything he was saying. _

'_So lost you are youngling…' he said in mock sympathy. _

_Orion growled. He never liked being called a youngling._

'_I should have killed you when I had the chance, but my dear sister had to be taken care of first,'_

'_What are you taking about?' _

'_Such a shame what my brothers did to the two of you. They separate you then deny you the right of knowing your true identity,'_

_Orion's optics widened. What was he talking about? What brother? Realization suddenly stuck. He had seen this mech before, a long time ago while he had been working in the archives when he had stumbled across information about the traitorous fallen Prime._

"_The… Fallen…"_

_The mech seemed to smirk, though it was hard to tell with all the moving pieces on his faceplates. As Orion stared into the Fallen's lava red optics in hopes of finding answers, he didn't notice the clawed digit hovering inches from his faceplates. _

_It wasn't until he felt the pain did he notice. Orion hissed softly as the mech swiped his clawed servo over his faceplate, narrowly missing his left optic. _

_Orion could feel energon drip out of the gash under his optic, almost appearing like tears._

'_What do you want?' Orion growled. _

_The Fallen didn't answer. Orion gasped in pain as the mech dug his claws into his left side, directly over the dent was. _

"_Orion!" he heard a voice cry out. Ratchet? _

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Orion suddenly felt gravity take over as he collapsed on the ground. That voice was _not _Ratchet. Orion gripped his wound, which had begun to bleed a darker energon. He slowly got to his hands and knees, the sight before him stunned him. Wind roared in his audios and pummeled his frame, threatening to knock him over. _

_As Ratchet ran to Orion, he froze in his tracks. In Orion's place was a different mech, a younger, more ancient looking mech with strange markings and glyphs all over his frame. But with one look in his royal blue optics, he knew it was Orion. Noticing the energon seeping from the crevices of his digits, Ratchet quickly made his way to Orion. _

_As he got closer, the markings all over Orion's frame became clearer. Ratchet had seen these markings before, but it was impossible. Orion couldn't be. A sudden realization struck Ratchet. Those symbols, they were the same that covered the Fallen. His ancient appearance, his nightmare,_

"_It couldn't be…"_

_Orion didn't seem to notice Ratchet speak, his optics locked on what was happening before them. Something was attacking the mech who had been after Orion. Not just something, some one._

_A large orb of light seemed to envelope the Fallen and separated into several different beings, all of them attacking the Fallen at once._

_One being stopped and turned back to them._

"_Go!" the being screamed over the wind, sounding exactly like the black and silver femme that had been viciously murdered._

_This can't be real, Ratchet thought, but he did what he was told. _

"_C'mon!" he said to Orion, as the younger bot got to his feet. _

_Orion began to follow Ratchet farther into the darkness. Where could they run? They were trapped in nothingness. As Orion risked a glance behind him, he could see the light begin to overpower the Fallen or was it the other way around? He only knew one thing, anywhere was better than there. _

_Once a good distance away, Orion and Ratchet both came to a halt as everything around them began to disintegrate, the strong winds carrying dust and debris all around them and toward the clashing beings. _

"_What's going on?" Ratchet yelled, though it seemed clear that Orion knew just as much as he did._

_Orion placed a hand over his faceplates with his free servo as his helm began to throb painfully. When he pulled it away, energon stained his servo from the cut under his optic. Voices began to fill his processor as the wind only grew louder and louder._

_Ratchet noticed Orion's discomfort. "We have to keep moving, Orion."_

"_Where?" Orion snapped. "We're trapped in spark knows where by the Fallen if you haven't noticed!" _

_Ratchet was about to say something when he noticed off in the distance the Fallen had broken free from the light beings and was aiming an enormous and peculiar looking gun straight at them. Somehow despite the distance and the roaring wind, Ratchet could hear the trigger being pulled. Acting out on pure instincts, Ratchet put himself in the line of fire._

_Orion was suddenly thrown to the ground and looked up in time to see a bolt of pure energy surge over him; he could feel every particle in the atmosphere around him separate. Ratchet was still standing and took the brunt of the blast. _

_His entire frame was engulfed by the discharge of the weapon. Ratchet couldn't even scream. He was just there. He couldn't say time seemed to stop, it just wasn't there. _

_He did not know what to feel, where he was, and for a terrifying moment, who he was. _

_Images began to flash in Ratchet's optics, memories, but not his own. Suddenly a noble voice echoed in his processor. _

'_You were brought here for a reason as he was hidden for his own safety.'_

_Ratchet wasn't sure what to make of it all as memories continued to flash in his processor._

_He must never know who he truly is.' The voice said 'Should he know before his time, it shall be the death of him.' _

_Ratchet felt himself fading away, he couldn't see Orion, but he could hear him. _

_For a moment he was there, and then he was gone. _

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

It came like a bolt of lightning, even worse than before, and then came crashing in waves. Orion could hear screaming as his processor throbbed painfully, and it wasn't just his own. Ratchet…_Ratchet! _He was screaming, why was he screaming? Then it all came rushing back, the nightmare, the Fallen, his past, and for one moment, everything came back. And then it was gone.

All of it.

Orion could feel someone shaking him. Anger suddenly filled Orion as his optics shot open. His fist connected with a jaw and was stunned to see Ironhide reeling back before landing on his flat on back. Just as Orion as about to apologize to his friend, his optics locked on an object lying on the ground, not too far away from him.

The Cortical Physic patch.

He stared at it for a moment before looking to Ratchet, who had finally calmed down. Arcee, was by his side. The others surrounded him and Ratchet; every one of them bore similar stunned expressions.

It was clear that they're screams had startled everyone, but Orion paid no mind to anyone, his optics locked on the makeshift piece of scrap.

"You used it again didn't you…" Orion said his voice unnervingly calm.

For a moment everyone stared at him, but Orion kept his eccentrically cold optics locked on Ratchet.

"What are you talking abou-" Override said, only to be cut off by Orion.

"The physic patch!" he hissed, "You used it again, didn't you."

Ratchet stared at Orion incomprehensively. What was he talking about? Does he not remember what occurred in his…nightmare? Ratchet couldn't even fully comprehend what had happened. He, by some unknown means, had gotten into Orion's mind without the cortical physic patch, but how? Before Ratchet could dwell on this any further, Orion drew him out of his thoughts.

"Answer me, Ratchet." he said, his tone once again unnaturally calm.

"Orion, I-"

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled, "You used it again when I told you not to!"

Ratchet stared at Orion before stealing a glance at the physic patch that remains coiled up on the floor a few meters away, just barely with in reach from where Ratchet sat, where it had remained since their first and last trial using the device.

"Kid," Ironhide said, having gotten up from where Orion had punched him, "That thing has been there ever since you last used it."

"Don't call me that!" Orion hissed, the rage in his voice startling the others.

Ironhide blinked in surprise.

"What's gotten into you?"

Orion ignored the weapon specialist and turned to the crippled medic lying on the ground.

"He couldn't have used the patch, he can't even reach it!" argued Sideswipe.

"All Ratchet's ever done is help you, Orion. And now you're attacking him for no reason!" said Arcee, "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything, it seems."

"What are you taking about?" said Override, but Orion wasn't listening. "What happened? Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"You want to know what happened? I remembered _everything_," Orion hissed, "for one moment I remembered everything and then it was gone!" he said as he turned to the crippled medic.

"What…" Ratchet began as he stared at the mech incomprehensively, then suddenly remembered his experience within Orion's nightmare. For a moment he had seen Orion's entire life, had felt every emotion he experienced in his life, every moment and had lived every memory that was locked away in Orion's mind.

"I remember everything that happened the first time you were in my mind, _everything_." Orion said, dimming his optics. "I told you I didn't want to use it again, _why would you betray me like this?" _

"_Orion, I didn't betray you!" _Ratchet argued, pausing when he noticed the feral anger within Orion's royal blue optics. "I don't know how I ended up in your mind!"

"Am I some kind of lab rat to you?" Orion growled, _"Why did you even stay with me all those vorns when everyone else said I was a lost cause? Did you even _care_? Or was all this some kind of experiment to you?" _Orion demanded.

"I have never treated you like a lab rat, Orion!" Ratchet said in an attempt to calm the angered mech. _"I have always treated you fairly, even when you didn't. I've always cared for your well being, Orion!"_

Orion paused for a moment, he wanted to stop but his mind had other ideas.

"Y_o_u_'r_e _l_y_in_g!" Orion roared, _Stop talking. _Orion told himself, _Stop before things get out of hand._ Why was he so angry? Why had all the rage that had formed deep within his spark suddenly want to come out? Since when has he ever felt this kind of rage?

Orion could see Ratchet talking, but could understand no word that came out of the medic's mouth.

"Has_ everything _I've ever known simply been a_ lie?" _Orion demanded as he turned away, gripping his helm as he did so. _Don't lose control, don't lose control. Calm down, damn it!_

Ratchet stared at the young mech and was certain that he was not the only one Orion was directing the question to. He knew what the young mech meant. He had said the same thing a long time ago, while he had been in recovery, as Orion's mind locked itself away to protect itself, Orion had believed that everything that had happened to him had been a lie. He had believed that nothing around him nor what had happened to him was real. And as the young mech began to break down before him, Ratchet knew this was much worse than before.

"Orion! Calm down!" the medic yelled.

Rage boiled within Orion's spark, pumping his entire frame with anger, clouding his thoughts and judgement. His energon seemed to mix with lava as he collasped on his knees. He gritted his denta as every bad memory of his life came rushing back to him with a venegance. He could hear voices all around him, but could hear no words.

His entire frame felt as if it were consumed by flames. He was aware of nothing but the fire burning within his spark, seeming to take away all his pain and agony, leaving him a hollow shell as anger and hatred filled his spark.

He could hear gasps of surprise and shouting all around him, but he could not hear anything above the roaring in his audios. He closed his optics as the air around him seemed to ignite as well.

The flames grew bigger, threatening to consume everything in sight. Through all the flames, he could see a small blur of black and yellow. Screams echoed in his processor as Orion slowly slipped into darkness...

_"ORION!" _

A familiar cry brought Orion out of the darkness, pulling him out of the abyss and extingushing the flames around him. Orion's optics onlined as his surroundings slowly came into view. Bumblebee sat on the floor several feet away, gripping his arm to his chest as tears slide down his face plates from his terrified optics.

Arcee sat beside him, arms wrapped protectively around him and next to her sat a shell shocked Ratchet. Watching them cautiously in the train cart was Sideswipe and no doubt Sunstreaker and Barricade had been listening to what was happening.

And standing several feet in front of Orion were Ironhide, Jazz, Blaster, and Override, seperating him from them, all of them bearing similar looks of shock. It was only then did Orion realize the flames had been real.

Realization suddenly struck the young mech like lightening. The flames had been real. They had been real. They had come from him and he had hurt Bumblebee. Orion shakingly rose to his pedes and stumbled slightly. The others reacted like lightening, immidiately positioning themselves in defensive stances the moment he moved.

Orion's optics locked with Bumblebee's terrified ones.

"B-Bumblebee, I-" Orion began, only to whince as the youngling whimpered in pain, his optics locked on the burns on his arms while he glanced down at his own frame. There was no evidence of the flames having scorched his chasis, but everything else around him hadn't been so lucky.

Orion rose his helm. Silence filled the tunnel for what seemed like an eternity. The only other sound emminated from Blaster's stereo, which was somehow still playing dispite the minor scorch marks.

_(__What ever happened here)  
>(Never meant to hurt you)<br>(How could I cause you so much pain?__)_

What had he just done? Orion didn't even know. Orion backed away, stumbling slightly as he did so. He stared down at his arms, fearing they would ignite once again. What had he just done?

_(When I say I'm sorry)_  
><em>(Will you believe me?)<em>

He couldn't even apologize. He didn't even know how.

_(All the words that I come up with)  
>(They're like gasoline on flames)<em>

Why had he even lost control in the first place?

_(There's no excuse)  
>(No explaination)<em>

Orion backed away until he was at the edge of the darkness. No one made a move as they kept their optics locked on the young mech.

_(Believe me)_

Above everything else clouding Orion's mind, three words kept repeating in his mind.

_(If I could I'd undo what I did wrong)  
>(I'd give away all that I own)<em>

"W-what _am_ I?" Orion finally said, not waiting for an answer he turn and ran into the darkness. If anyone had tried to stop him, Orion couldn't hear them over the pounding in his audios.

* * *

><p>He kept running, keeping his helm down, leaping over the corpses of fallen warriors as he did so. Why bother running? Part of him thought. He had nowhere to go. <em>I don't care. <em>Orion thought. He had to get away from everything and everyone. He kept going, knowing that the tunnel would end eventually. Everything always did, that was the only promise in life; everything, no matter how big or small, strong or weak, pure or corrupt, it would all inevitably come to an end.

_(What would it take,)_

_(For things to be quiet,)_

_(Quiet like the snow?)_

What he said to them, what he _did_…

Orion tried to shake the memory out of his processor as he slid to a halt as the tunnel came to an end, gazing up at the wall of rock and debris. His gaze drifted to the floor as the image of Bumblebee's pain expression filled his processor, his screams of agony echoing in his audios. The pain and fear in his ice blue optics…

Orion dimmed his optics and slid to the ground, keeping his still scorching servos as far as he could from his frame. He slammed his fist into the wall, the heat from his servos softening the metal in the wall, but not quite melting it. Orion growled in frustration and struck the wall harder, the impact echoed in the darkness, creating an allusion of emptiness, much like how his spark felt at that moment.

_(And I know, this isn't much,)_

_(But I know, I could , I could be better!)_

Empty.

_(I don't think I deserve this)_

Whatever flame that had been burning within him was gone now. Orion didn't care. He punched the wall again, causing rubble from higher up in the wall rained down on him but he paid no mind to it. He just didn't _care_ anymore.

_(Selflessness)_

He had hurt Bumblebee and there was nothing he could do to fix that. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, he knew Bumblebee would still be afraid of him. He would never forgive himself for hurting Bumblebee. He had scared him and everyone else. Primus, he even scared himself. Orion wouldn't blame him or any of the others if they thought he was some kind of monster. He probably was, considering what he had just done.

_(Find your way into my heart,)_

_(All the stars could be brighter)_

_(All hearts could be warmer)_

Not only had just pushed away the only one who had kept him sane these past few days, he had pushed everyone he cared about away, all because he lost control. Why was he such an idiot?

_(What would it take,)_

_(For things to be quiet,)_

_(Quiet like the snow?)_

Orion struck the wall again and couldn't help but laugh, but instead a dry, strangled noise escaped his voice capacitor. He always seemed to have that effect on everyone; treating everything and everyone around him as if they didn't exist just so it could all disappear and he could finally be alone. His usual placid composure was all an act, hiding how he truly felt deep down inside. In reality he was a ticking time bomb, waiting to snap, willing to push everything and everyone away, just to be alone. And isn't that what he always wanted?

To be alone?

_No._

He offlined his optics and leaned against the wall. He stared at his servos as they began to cool in the cold, fidget air of the tunnel. A humorless smirk spread across Orion's faceplates. Being alone, that was impossible. No matter where he went or what he did, there would always be someone watching out for him, with or without his knowledge. Even from what little he could remember from his past, he had always been watched over by Alpha Trion, and those around him.

_(Are we meant to be empty handed?)_

_(I know, I could )_

Orion could never complain, he was always raised not to, but that didn't stop him. Every youngling complained about everything. Memory from his past only caused anger to flare deep within his spark once again, burning like a kindled flame. He would not allow the flame to burn. He had his entire past within his reach, just for a moment, and then it was all gone. And Orion had blame Ratchet for it. He knew it wasn't Ratchet fault; none of this was in his (Orion's) control. Then whose was it? He wondered, his smirk fading.

_(I could be better!)_

The universe? Primus? Unicron? Fate?

Whoever or whatever was in control of things, Orion knew one thing; Fate was cruel, he learned that the hard way. Anger continued to burn deep within Orion's spark. He would not allow himself to lose control ever again. He sat up and breathed in a tank full of oxygen and slowly released it from his intakes. He repeated the action several times. Slowly the flame burned out, sputtering into nothingness before finally dying down. But he knew it was still there, waiting to ignite and burn everything in its path.

Orion can't do this on his own. He can never forgive himself for what he did nor could he forget. He would never allow himself to go out of control like that again. He vowed this with his very spark.

Orion couldn't be alone, even if he wanted to.

_(I don't think I deserve it, selflessness)_

And as if on que, footsteps began to echo in the darkness. Orion's frame suddenly tenses. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there. By the heavy foot falls along with what sounded like a slight limp, Orion could tell it was Ironhide before he could see him, his dark armor camouflaging him in the darkness. Orion had been spending too much time with Override, though Ironhide was never really the stealthy type, you could always hear him coming. Orion was in no mood to speak to him or anyone at the moment.

_(Find your way, into my heart)_

He was tempted to tell him leave him alone, but decided against it. Orion didn't want to be alone anymore, but he didn't want to talk either.

Orion didn't look up as Ironhide came to a stop several yards away from him. He was about to ask the weapon specialist what he wanted, instead he found himself asking;

"How is he?" Orion said, surprising himself.

_(All star could be brighter)_

"Ratchet says he'll be fine."

Ironhide stood where he was and watched him, as if nothing was wrong, which only irritated Orion. He kept his gaze on the floor, aware of Ironhide's deep azure optics staring down at him.

_(All hearts could be warmer)_

"He's doesn't hate you if that's what you're wondering."

_(What would it take)_

_(For things to be quiet,)_

_(Quiet like the snow?)_

Nothing.

_(Quiet…into my heart, What would it take, what would it take?)_

"He's just a bit shaken is all." Ironhide continued. Orion still said nothing. After a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, moments before Ironhide cut him off.

_(For things to be quiet? …Quiet…)_

"Don't even think about telling me to leave." Ironhide hissed threateningly, "Cuz like you said, I'm stuck with you."

_(Find your way…What would it take?)_

Orion's optics widened slightly moments before he was thrown back into the past.

_(For things to be quiet…?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Vorns ago…<strong>_

"_How is he?" Ironhide asked the green and white medic._

"_Physically he's stable. Mentally…" Ratchet said, trailing off. He didn't need to tell him, he already knew how his mental state was; Ironhide was the one who found him after all. _

"_He's requested to see you." Ratchet suddenly said._

"_What for?" Ironhide asked, somewhat interested. _

"_He didn't say. When I told him you weren't available he tried to leave the med bay." _

"_I can only imagine how _that_ turned out." muttered Ironhide, earning a halfhearted glare from Ratchet. Dark circles under the medic's optics that Ironhide hadn't noticed before had suddenly become noticeable. _

"_You should listen to that team of yours and get a few hours of recharge."_

"_No, I'm perfectly fine." Ratchet insisted as he resisted the urge to rub the fatigue out of his optics. The dark smudges suddenly becoming more evident in the dimly lit hallway, causing the medic to appear much older than he actually was._

"_Uh huh," Ironhide said, clearly not convinced. "I'll keep an optic on the kid. You worry about yourself for once."_

_Ratchet stared at the weapon specialist with tired optics. With all the recent attacks, several med bays all over Iacon have become overflowed with the injured and dying. Ratchet's med bay was one of those, which is the reason why he had to move Orion to one of the private room in the back of the med bay. _

_The idea of even getting an hour of recharge was tempting to the over worked medic._

"_Red and First Aid can handle themselves in the med bay, Ratchet." _

_Ratchet considered his options; continue working in the med bay and help those who are dying or be selfish and recharge. Just then a warning sign flashed across his optics._

_**WARNING: less than 50% of energy remaining**_

_**Recommend: Shut d-**_

_Ratchet overrode it. If he didn't go into recharge soon, he wouldn't be much help to anyone. _

"_Fine," the medic sighed in defeat. "If anything happens while I'm gone-"_

"_I'll inform First Aid that you're taking a break, now get." Ironhide said, earning another glare from the medic._

"_Humph…" Ratchet muttered before heading to the barracks._

_Ironhide watched him for a few moments. The medic had been working in the med bay around the clock, to keep an optic on the Orion, whether it's preventing a suicide attempt, and to care for the soldiers that came in every orn from battle wounds. Dealing with him along with all the wounded has done a number on the medic._

_Ironhide stared at the door of the med bay. He sighed softly before entering the med bay and was immediately greeted by the sounds of death. The med bay was indeed filled with the wounded and dying. No one noticed as Ironhide entered, either occupied with work or moaning in pain._

_Ironhide kept his optics forward, stealing several glances at the room around him as he attempted to make his way through the med bay. He passed several medical berths with the already faded bodies of fallen Autobots. Death wasn't new to Ironhide, though he preferred it when it occurred on the battle field rather than in a med bay. _

_As he moved on, he couldn't help but notice how young the soldiers were. A barely audible sigh escaped the weapon specialist's intakes. War had stolen the lives of these bots. The same thing had happened to many others. Some had taken it harder than others. Ironhide thought with a pang of sadness in his cold, war torn spark. _

_Before he knew it, Ironhide stood before the door that led into quarantine, which had once housed hundreds of Autobots who had been infected with cosmic rust eons ago, was now currently served as a temporary residence for Orion Pax. Only a handful of bots officially knew of Orion's presence in Iacon, but Ironhide knew that with Orion's recent outbursts, rumors had spread all throughout Iacon. _

_Ironhide sighed softly as he walked through the door and into a dimly lit hallway, the mech had lost a lot, and at such a young age. But when it came to war, it wasn't uncommon. The weapon specialist hadn't seen the war torn mech in nearly half a vorn. With the war still raging on and him needed on the battle field, as well as Orion occupied with his 'rehabilitation' with Ratchet and his team, Ironhide could never find the time to visit the young mech. _

_He lifted his gaze. Orion's room was around the corner, at the end of the hallway of the maze like confinement. Ironhide had the distinct feeling that whoever constructed this sector had done this for a reason. Just, a low but audible crash brought him out of his thoughts. With a low huff, Ironhide ran to the living chamber, unsure of what he might find._

_As he opened the door, dim light from the hallway flooded into the dark room. There was no point in finding a light switch, the room was always kept dimly lit. Ratchet had kept insisting Orion to get some rest so that he could recover from his external wounds. Orion would always ignore the medic's orders, only until either his systems or a medic forced him into recharge. Ironhide's optics scanned the dark room. Orion was no where in sight._

_The only thing visible in the room was the recharging berth in the corner of the room, but nothing else._

_Ironhide backed out of the room and back into the hallway. Knowing the way he had come was the only way out of quarantine, Orion couldn't have gotten past him. Ironhide's gaze shifted to the end of the hall. The hallway was a dead end and the rest of the doors were locked. _

_Except…_

_Ironhide continued down the hall to discover one door slightly ajar, having been damaged from one of Orion's outbursts orns ago and with low supplies, the door had yet to be repaired. Ironhide pried the door open with some difficulty. _

_And there he was, standing in the in front of the medical supply story unit with his back to him. In one servo flashed a piece of metal. Ironhide stared at the young mech before him, who seemed oblivious to his presence. But Ironhide knew better. He recalled Ratchet having mentioned removing all sharp and potentially dangerous objects out of quarantine. Seems like he missed some._

"_If you're planning to kill yourself, I figured you would have done that a long time ago." said Ironhide, eyeing the surgical knife held loosely in Orion's servo._

"_I was wondering when you'd show up." the mech said calmly, keeping his back to him._

"_Ratchet said you wanted to see me."_

_Orion simply nodded, "I've had a lot of time to think, being trapped in quarantine all this time."_

"_Have you seen the med bay?" Orion asked, almost randomly. Ironhide stared at the young mech incomprehensively . From what he knew of him, Orion was never random. "Red Alert told me about the recent attacks and about the over crowded med bays." Orion said, not waiting for an answer, "I was beginning to wonder why Ratchet and his team hadn't come by recently."_

"_What does this matter?" Ironhide asked, his deep optics locked with the back of Orion's helm. _

"_Though I am separated from the rest of Ratchet's patients, I can still hear their cries at night, their agony." Orion said, almost emotionlessly. "I can hear their pain and suffering and realize that for them, it can all end easily with death. But there are some things holding them back, keeping them alive. What do I have? Nothing."_

_Ironhide stepped closer to the mech, prepared to intervene should he do anything rash. _

"_Seems so easy, for you. With Ratchet and his medics busy, now would be the perfect time to kill yourself." stated Ironhide. _

"_True, I have the power to end it all within my servo. To end all my pain and suffering." Orion stared down at the long sharp object in his servo_

"_So why don't you?" Ironhide said, testing the young mech. _

"_Because that would be selfish." Orion stated bluntly. _

"_To who exactly?"_

_For a while, Orion said nothing before he turned to face the weapon specialist._

"_I've been trapped in this med bay for nearly half a vorn, Ironhide. All I do is sit around in the dark and do nothing while everyday, bots put their lives on the line for Cybertron. Most of them never come back, and the ones that do either die from their wounds or are lucky enough to fight another day. And there are those who have become too disabled cannot go back into battle._

"_Where are you going with this exactly?" Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Those who can't battle for Cybertron are either physically disabled, not of age, or neutral." Orion paused slightly, briefly remembering his previous home city, "Or was. I am none of those three."_

_Ironhide watched the mech before him, optics narrowed. "You want to be a part of something, don't ya, kid?" _

"_I _want _to be a part of something that matters. To actually be there for those who can't defend themselves." Orion faced the weapon specialist and looked him in the optics. For a moment, Ironhide could see something burn within his placid optics._

"_You want to become an Autobot." Ironhide said bluntly, reading the mech before him like a data pad._

_Orion said nothing and only stared at him, his response hidden within his optics.. _

"_That's not my decision , kid."_

"_Do you not recruit and train new Autobots?"_

"_Part time and truth is, kid, with your mental instability and the reason behind it, I wouldn't even recommend even if you tried."_

"_Do you believe that I only wish to become an autobot out of revenge?" Orion clenched his servos. "Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want what happened to me to happen to someone else? If you think I care about nothing but revenge, you are wrong. You know nothing about me."_

"_And you know nothing about me" Ironhide shot back. _

"_That is true, I know nothing about you. All I know is that when you arrived to help me, you came too late." Orion said, masking himself behind a calm demeanor. _

_Ironhide glared at the younger mech, his war torn spark somewhat stung by his words. _

"_Yes, I came too late, and you know what? There was nothing I could have done either way, I wasn't a medic then, I'm not a medic now. And here's a little something about war; not everyone can be saved, kid. Everyday bots die and there's anyone can do, and there's _nothing _one mentally disabled mech can do about it." Ironhide hissed harshly. _

_Orion seemed unaffected by his words._

"_You might be surprised what a mentally disabled mech is capable of." Orion muttered, his pale royal blue optics locked with Ironhide's. "Even in the our darkest hour, there is always light. Even when all hope seems lost, an Autobot would never give up. And yes, not everyone can be saved, but you can always try."_

_Ironhide stared Orion with sharp optics. This was not the mech he had found in the small devastated home in Tagon Heights nearly half a vorn ago. That Orion had died a long time ago._

"_Whether you decide to except me or not, we're stuck with each other because the way I see it, I won't be leaving Iacon for a long time."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"_Well, we'll have to work on that."_ Orion said, mimicking Ironhide's gruff voice. A smirk suddenly spread across Ironhide's faceplates as he chuckled softly.

"Didn't think you still remembered that." said Ironhide.

"Hmm…" Orion said, nodding slightly. "You'd be surprised by what I remember." He muttered before looking away. "Wouldn't blame them if they never wanted to see me again, not after what happened." Orion said, tightly clenching his servos.

"Everyone has a rough day, kid." said Ironhide.

"Yeah, but not everyone nearly bursts into flames and burns-" Orion said, trailing off. "Maybe they're better off without me."

"Kid, we need you more than you'll ever know." said Ironhide.

Orion said nothing, still not convinced. Ironhide continued.

"Look, no one hates you for what you said or did. They're all just a bit…shocked. They know you didn't mean what you said."

"But I did mean it…" muttered Orion. "At some point in my life I believed every word I spoke. After Ariel died, before I was in quarantine, I believed that everything was a fraggin lie."

"Do you believe that everything is a lie now?" asked Ironhide. "Or do you think that I don't exist either? What about Bumblebee?"

Orion looked away, an image of Bumblebee's optics flashed across his optics. He knew that what Ironhide was saying was meant to hurt him and the reason he was there was to get him to get him back to his senses.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Orion said truthfully. "But I do know that everything that's happened so far in this tunnel, it was all real."

"Unfortunately, yes." said Ironhide. "You have nothing to worry about, kid."

"Other than being trapped in a tunnel for nearly five orns with the lives of nine other bots in my servos, nothing to worry about."

"Was that sarcasm, kid?"

"Maybe. I'll tell you if we get out." said Orion. _Not if we get out,_ Orion thought, when _we get out._

Ironhide smirked and sat on the floor from where he was standing. "Now, you mind telling me the reason you and Ratchet nearly scared the living daylight out of us?"

"Yes, I mind."

"We'll work on that."

After a while Orion eventually told Ironhide of the events that happened in his nightmare. But the more he explained it; it seemed to be less and less like a nightmare. As Orion spoke, he was vaguely aware of the surprisingly soft music playing from Blaster's stereo on the other side of the tunnel.

_(Things are not always, don't quite turn out always, how they seem)_

"It seemed so real…I could feel everything. It's hard to explain, but I think it was the same for Ratchet…we could feel everything, and it wasn't a dream or even a nightmare, it seemed much worse, as if you could die there…" Orion said, "I think something was trying to kill me, but Ratchet didn't let that happen."

_(Will we be ready? Will we be rrreeeeaaddddyyyy?)_

"Ratchet is the kind of medic who won't let his patient die on him." Ironhide explained, having been listening intently to what Orion had told him without question. He knew the mech well enough that he couldn't be making any of this up.

"So, any idea how Ratchet ended up in this nightmare world of yours?"

Orion shook his helm then it dawned on him.

"The Cortical physic patch had connected our minds temporarily, what if it did something more?"

"Such as?"

"I'm not sure. Our minds are now somehow connected. "

"I still have no idea how you got that piece of scrap to work." Ironhide shook his helm.

"Neither do I…," Orion looked up at the weapon specialist, "I just…_did._"

For a while there was silence.

"I'm not a scientist, and unfortunately, none had gotten trapped down here with us." Ironhide huffed out.

Orion stared up at the wall of rock above him with placid optics.

"Perhaps we could find one buried under a rock?"

"Was that a joke?"

Orion shrugged, "Could be, I'll tell you when we get out of here."

"Ah, so it's _when_ now," Ironhide smirked.

A half hearted smirk spread across Orion's faceplates before it slowly faded.

"Ironhide?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Am I some sort of freak?" Orion muttered, keeping his gaze on the floor before locking optics with Ironhide.

"You're a lot of things kid, but a freak ain't one of 'em." Ironhide said firmly, his deep blue gaze burning into Orion's.

"Then what am I?" Orion asked as he stared down at his servos, almost as if expecting they would burst into flames once again, but no such thing happened.

"You're whatever you make yourself to be. If you wanna be a freak, be a freak. If you wanna be a hero, go for it. It's your decision, not mine. You got that, kid?"

Orion nodded slowly and stared up at the ceiling of the dim tunnel. Ironhide watched him with observant optics. This was definitely not the mech he had found vorns ago and Orion hadn't been that mech for a long time.

"Hey Ironhide?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Stop calling me that." Orion said calmly. Ironhide could sense no hostility in his voice such as when he had first made this request. Ironhide smirked.

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you, kid. Until you prove to me that you've grown up." Ironhide smirk widened when what appeared to be a pout formed on Orion's faceplates.

"Ironhide." Ironhide could detect a hint of confusion in his tone and something else.

"Hey, if you wanna be called something other than kid don't-"

"Ironhide," he said with more urgency, "_Shut up_,"

_Touché much? _Ironhide thought as he watched the younger mech pull himself off the ground and stare off into the darkness.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ironhide thought as he stared past Orion. His audios could detect no sound anywhere within the tunnel. Odd, even within the silence of the cave, from this distance they would have been able to hear Blaster's stereo. A while ago he had been sure he heard it playing…

_Silence..._

"How long has the tunnel been silent?" Orion asked.

"I don't know," the weapon specialist said as realization dawned on him.

Blaster's stereo, the only thing keeping the driller at bay, wasn't playing. Just then a tremor tore through the tunnel. Orion took off into the darkness the moment the words escaped Ironhide's voice capacitor as instincts seemed to take over. Ironhide jumped to his pedes and with some difficultly, followed the younger mech.

As Orion vaulted himself over the bodies of the deceased, five words echoed in his processor.

_Please, don't be too late._

* * *

><p>The medic leaned against the train cart, as he had for the past several hours. Ratchet's optics remained closed but he had refused to allow himself to recharge for fear of both himself and Orion being sent back into the void that was Orion's mind. But from this distance, Ratchet could not feel the younger mech's mind lingering within his own.<p>

Beside him layed Bumblebee, curled up in a ball ever since Ratchet had forced the youngling into stasis so his internal systems could repair his injuries. Sitting in the door of the train cart was Sideswipe while Arcee sat under his dangling pedes with Sadie on her lap.

As Ratchet dwelled upon his thoughts, one thing became clear; only he knew exactly what had happened to Orion during his outburst. And only he could know.

"Hey Ratch," Override muttered, her quiet voice piercing the silence of the tunnel, bringing the medic out of his thoughts. She sat on the other side of the tunnel with her back to the wall as she hugged her legs to her chest. With the silence of the tunnel, there was no need to raise her voice.

"Hmm," Ratchet uttered, keeping his optics dimmed.

"What did you do to Orion that made him..." Override said, trailing off.

"It was nothing that I did. It was what his past had done to him."

For a while the blind femme said nothing.

"And you know what the past did to him?"

Ratchet sighed softly and nodded.

"I know Orion more than he knows himself. But now I begin to question how well I actually know him." said Ratchet. "But what I do know is that Orion is a complicated mech and he didn't mean anything he did or said."

"You got that right." Jazz's voice drifted from the top of the train cart where he sat beside his brother, who sat with his optics dimmed. The music from his stereo barely audiable even in the silence.

"So then how in Pit did he nearly put the entire tunnel up in flames?" came Sunstreaker's voice from within said train cart.

"That..." Ratchet paused, breifly thinking about the voice that had spoken to him, "I do not know..." the tunnel fell silent again.

Override stared at the green and white medic with cold unseeing optics, not appearing entirely convinced.

"You're not telling us something, Ratch."

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I tried." Ratchet stated tiredly.

"Try m-" Override said moments before her optics widened with fear.

"Overrid-" Arcee said, moments before a tremor suddenly shook the tunnel, shaking the train cart violently, nearly throwing off Jazz and Blaster

"What was that?" Sideswipe yelped as he gripped the frame of the door.

Just then screams began to echo from the darkness.

_"BLASTER!" _was all Ratchet could hear moments before the entire tunnel erupted in chaos.

Within moments, all hell broke loose as the ground erupted from beneath Orion, he jumped out of the way, only barely avoiding the razor sharp tenticles as they shot out of the ground. The sounds of metal shreding tore at Orion's audios.

_"BLASTER!" _he yelled at the red and gold mech standing meters away in the center of the tunnel, having jumped from his spot on the train cart. The mech quickly got the message and was about to turn the volume up on his stereo, but before he could, a tenticle appeared behind him and swiftly stuck him in the back of the helm

Orion watched with wide optics as the mech flew back, his limp frame slamming into the opposite wall of the tunnel and slid to the ground in a crumpled heap. Instincts suddenly took over.

_"Ironhide! Jazz!" _Orion yelled over his comm link as he shot toward Blaster. _"Get Ratchet and the others into the train cart! I got Blaster!" _Orion didn't wait for a responce as he quickly evaded a tenticle and rolled to avoid a falling rock as he made his way to the unconcious mech.

Within moments he reached his target. Orion quickly unsteathed his axe, slicing a tenticle as it attempted to wrap itself around his frame. He quickly slung the unconcious mech over his shoulder as more tenticles shot towards him, only to be destroyed moments later by Ironhide.

_"Move it kid!" _the older mech ordered as he continued to shoot at the driller, making a clear path for the younger mech.

As Orion reached the stable train cart with an unconcious Blaster in tow, he glanced into the nearly filled train cart. Ironhide and Jazz had herded everyone into the train cart that held Sunstreaker and Barricade. Orion climbed inside, making sure everyone was on board as he handed Blaster to Jazz. As his optics scanned the train cart, one face in particular appeared to be missing.

"Where's-" Orion yelled, only to be cut off by a familiar scream ripping through his audios. _Bumblebee._ Without thinking, he bolted out of the train cart.

"What's he doing?" Override yelled as the rest of them watched the mech run back into the madness.

"Scrap!" Ironhide hissed as he reloaded his cannon, "Stay here." he ordered before following the younger mech back into the dust filled tunnel.

Orion ducked and slide across the uneven ground, the razor sharp tenticle flying over his helm just barely grazing his visor. He jumped over another and rolled to a stop, shooting as a tenticle flew towards him. He was vaguily aware of the weapon speicalist several feet behind him, but kept pushing on, calling out the youngling's name.

Ironhide turned back as an explosion of rock nearly sent him flying. He ducked and rolled, gracelessly stumbling to his feet. He turned and saw the head of the driller as it's tenticles dug into the ground near the train cart. He shot at the driller mercilessly. It let out an audio shattering screech as it dug itself back into the ground, into the wall just above the train cart. One of it's many tenticles stuck the weapon speicalist, throwing him into the opposite wall.

Ironhide groaned and onlined his optics in time to witness the ground under the traincart begin to crumple moments before the driller erupted from the ground.

"NO!" Ironhide cried out as the tiny train cart ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>Orion could hear Ironhide's cry moments before he heard a loud explosion several meters away on the other side of the tunnel. The explosion nearly sent him flying, but he managed to stay on his feet. He shut his optics, knowing full well were the explosion came from. He opened his optics, he had to stay focused, Bumblebee was still out there somewhere in this chaos. He had to find him or die trying.<p>

Orion ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding being struck by one of the many tentacles of the driller. His processor ached with the racket emanating from the driller as his intakes filled with smoke and dust. But instincts and determination pushed him on.

"Bumblebee!" he yelled over another explosion.

"ORION!" the youngling cried out.

Orion froze in his tracts as the cry seemed to echo in the dust filled tunnel.

"Bumblebee! Where are you?" Orion cried out, suddenly the dust began to settle, everything seemed to stop. Several feet in front of Orion, he could see a yellow and black figure standing.

_Bumblebee._

The youngling turned and saw the older mech. Before Orion could even make a move, the ground beneath the youngling began to crumble. Orion could hear screaming, he wasn't sure whether it was from him or Bumblebee.

The ground beneath Bumblebee seemed to explode, sending a cloud of smoke and dust into the air. Orion found himself on the ground. Everything had suddenly become quite, too quite. He shakingly rose to his pedes. He could hear Ironhide's heavy footsteps coming up behind him.

"K-kid," he said as he limped up behind him, his deep blue optics dimmed. Orion said nothing as he stared at what remained of the tunnel. The train carts were gone, having either been destroyed by the driller or had fallen into the ground.

As the smoke and dust began to settle, two thing became clear to Orion, the driller was gone, and so was Bumblebee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! so yeah, a LOT of emotional termoil...ah...this chapter may be confusing, it was kinda rushed, sorry ^^;**_

**_Kay you kinda get a look into Orion's past, hmm hmm! Heheh I'll get more into that later. _**

Kay, just to ward off any confusion:

All of this (the nightmare) was not going on in Orion's head, the Fallen created a nightmare which separates Orion's mind from his processor and takes it to a pocket dimension, since Ratchet and Orion's minds are connected, same thing happened to Ratchet, when Ratchet is shot with the requiem blaster, his mind gets thrown back into his body, he wakes up screaming, feels himself being blasted, same thing happens to Orion (he didn't get the full blast, Ratchet did) but his mind momentarily being merged with Ratchet's processor, added with his mental instability and stasis depression, Orion goes berserk.

The Fallen tries to kill Orion in his dream, the Primes come and save him, Ratchet watches the whole thing and sees Orion's past after saving his life, had Orion been hit directly with the blast, he would have forgotten everything or worse, the past that had been locked away ever since he became Orion

OKAY! BIG CLIFFHANGER(S)! Seems like everyone's dead, Bee seems like he's as good as dead, hopefully I'll get chapter 10 started with soon, til then, PEACE!

PS- if you have any questions just comment and i'll help clear things up


	10. Day 5: It's Not Too Late

_WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO! AFTER FFFOOOUUURRRR LONG MONTHS I HAVE FFFIINNAAALLLLYYY SUBMITTED CHAPTER TTTEEENNNNN! *victory dance* and I seriously APOLOGIZE for the unnecessary LONG wait for this chapter! But it's done and I shall have the next chapter complete by this week, I just REALLY wanted to have this done for all you patient readers who love this fanfic! As for the long wait you could say I had an…emotional withdrawel? Point is Summer was lazy, I didn't feel like writing until TWO WEEKS before school started, so I began writing but then my muse went away when my sister took the laptop and I just recently got it back. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter because it has some insight on Orion's past and a bit on how he's the bot he is today, and of source a look at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, you shall soon discover how they became seperated, AANNNDDD it's a long chapter, YAY! ANYWAYS! Hope you like this chapter, I am seriously drained, having been determined to post this long overdue chapter before the weekend ends (which ends in about two hours, HA!) My mind's been distracted by school and Battleship (WHICH IS A FREAKIN AMAZING MOVIE) Erhem…sssoooooo without further audo, CHAPTER 10 OF THROUGH DYING EYES! Just scroll down, AND ENJOY!_

**A/N: Whoops, screwed up the chapter names, orginally chapter ten was going to be EXTREMELY long (like 30 pages) but i shortened it and originally intended to call the chapter "Only Hope" (regarding to what happens in the end of the chapter) but since it was cut off i completely forgot so now I fixed it, bye~!**

**_DAY 5 early morning Not Too Late_**

* * *

><p><em>"NO!"<em>Orion screamed, desperate to reach the hole in the ground caused by the driller but only to be held back Ironhide.

"Kid, stop!" Ironhide pleaded with the younger mech.

"Let me go! I can still save him!" Orion screamed as he attempted to break free from the mech. "There's still a chance!" he yelled as the tremors continued to shake the tunnel.

Ghosts from the past flashed across Ironhide's optics, he had no doubt the same was happening to Orion. He hadn't seen the younger mech this hysterical since he had found him in Tagon Heights. The sight of the broken mech stabbed at his war-torn spark. When it came to war, not everyone could be saved. Even down in that tunnel where there was no war such thing as the one high above their heads, lives were still being lost.

"Kid!" Ironhide hissed, tightening his grip on the screaming mech. "ORION!" For a moment Orion stopped, noticing the urgency in Ironhide's voice. "It's too late!" Ironhide yelled as the tremors slowly began to cease. "He's gone..."

Orion's optics widened as he stared at the hole in the ground with dead optics as the tremors stopped completely. He was no longer kicking and screaming. He just felt hollow. What sounded to be a mix between a sob and a groan escaped Orion's voice capacitor. The next thing he knew he was laughing, which instead came out as a series of choked sobs.

Why was it that terrible things always seemed to happen when he was around? He thought. Did Primus just hate him that much? Orion wondered, not realizing that he was on his knees, his legs no longer able to support him, bringing Ironhide down with him in the process.

"I'm sorry, it's over." the weapon specialist said, his arms still securely around Orion, as if it were the only thing holding the younger mech together. In different circumstances, Orion would have felt like a sobbing sparking in Ironhide's arms, but now all he felt was nothing.

Orion took no comfort in the older mech's words. Whether he was trying to sooth him or just flat out state the obvious, Orion just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Not only was Bumblebee gone, so was everyone else. Now the only ones left were him and Ironhide.

But even with Ironhide beside him, Orion had never felt so alone.

"I'm sorry." Ironhide repeated, "It's too late." His words bringing the younger mech back to reality.

Orion's optics widened. His frame tensed as memories from his past flashed across his optics.

_"Stop!"_

_"She's already gone."_

_"There's nothing we can do!"_

_"You have to let go!"_

_"It's too late!"_

_"NO! It can't be!"_

"It's not too late..." Orion muttered. _'It's not too late...'_

"Kid, we have to get out of here." Ironhide said as he stood, lifting up the younger mech to his feet as he did so.

"To where?" Orion muttered solemnly, having no energy to argue with the older mech.

Ironhide said nothing, for he had no idea. They were the only ones left and with nowhere to run, they were as good as dead. "There's nothing else we can do kid..." Ironhide said, noting that Orion was still staring down the hole the driller had disappeared into, his frame tensing for a moment.

Orion's optics widened as something seemed to snap inside of him. As if the flame had once again ignited within his spark.

"What did you say?" Orion said in an unnerving calm voice. Ironhide quickly sensed Orion's sudden change in demeanor as he loosened his grip on the younger bot for a moment.

"Ori-" Ironhide said, completely caught off guard as pain seemed to erupt from his faceplates. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back. Ironhide groaned as he placed a servo over a reasonably large dent on his faceplate. He sat up in time to see Orion disappear into the gaping hole.

"Kid!" Ironhide cursed as he got up and ran after the mech. "Kid!" he yelled again as he stood over the hole as the tunnel continued to shake violently due to the tremors. Ironhide struggled to keep himself from losing his footing and falling into the hole.

The ground beneath him suddenly gave way as a flash of metal suddenly surfaced several meters away, forcing Ironhide down into the hole carved by the driller as a loud curse escaped his voice capacitor. Ironhide landed with a loud crash and looked up in time to see a large chunk of ceiling above him come crashing down.

Without thinking, Ironhide quickly rolled deeper into the makeshift tunnel, moments before the large chuck of ceiling landed right where he had fallen moments ago; sealing the large hole and he's only obvious exit. With a grunt, Ironhide got to his pedes as it took his optics a moment to adjust to the sudden darkness.

He tapped the metallic material keeping him trapped with his knuckles. With a curse Ironhide punched the object, causing a loud bang to echo in the darkness. With his exit blocked, his only option was to move forward. The tunnel had to open up somewhere, Ironhide thought as he turned to the emptiness behind him.

As another tremor shook the tunnel around him, Ironhide took off running. Wherever this tunnel ended, he knew Orion was there and so was the driller. All that mattered right now was finding Orion, and hopefully Bumblebee, alive.

"Stubborn mech," Ironhide muttered as he sprinted down the dark corridor. Why couldn't he just learn to let go? Ironhide thought in sadness as memories flashed across his optics. Memories of when he had first met Orion. It wasn't a day he liked to remember.

* * *

><p><em>Explosions echoed the battle field as plasma flew in all directions. The sounds of metal clashing against metal pierced his audio receptors. He continued to run, avoiding being caught in a battle and only fighting when it was necessary. He needed to get to his destination above all else. <em>

_Normally the sounds of war were music to Ironhide's audios, but not this time. Usually Ironhide welcomed a good battle, but for the first time in his life he wished he wasn't needed to fight this one. In all the places he's fought in, both on and occasionally off Cybertron, nothing could prepare Ironhide, or anyone, for this._

_As Ironhide ran through the streets of Tagon Heights, one word came to mind; _chaos_. Hundreds of bots filled the streets, both dead and alive. Ironhide had never seen so many neutrals scattered across the city in pure panic. Screamed filled the air as smoke from the Youth Centers darkened the skies above._

_Without warning the Decepticons had attacked the neutral city of Tagon Heights. And with Autobot forces already stretched thin all across Cybertron, those who were able to get to the city were outnumbered by the Decepticon forces. _

_Ironhide had been in Deacon at the time they had received word of the attack from several Autobots, who had been in the Youth Centers at the time. He had been able to get to the city by catching a ride with the young seeker; Skyfire. He was currently flying overhead in the blackened skies and, like Ironhide, was doing everything he could to help. _

_Ironhide could not understand why the Decepticons would choose to attack innocent sparklings and younglings. The city was filled with neutrals, what could the Decepticons possibly gain from attacking the innocent? At the moment Ironhide didn't care about why they were doing it, only stopping them and saving as many lives as he could. And nothing was stopping him from reaching his destination. And he was killing any Decepticon who is unfortunate enough to get in his way. _

"Ironhide, please hurry!"_ Chromia's voice came from his comm link. /i_"She doesn't have much time left!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can." _Ironhide responded calmly. _"I'll be there in a few klicks."

_Everywhere around him was filled with the screams of the dying. _

_A loud explosion several feet away suddenly knocked Ironhide off his pedes as he landed gracelessly on the ground, slamming his face into the energon stained ground. A heavy thud near his helm caught Ironhide's attention as he suddenly came face to face with the barrel of a gun._

"_Fancy seeing you here, Ironhide." A black and green Decepticon stood over the dark weapon specialist with a smug grin across his faceplates. _

"_Get fragged!" Ironhide spat. The Decepticon merely waved off his threat as he continued to keep the heating barrel of his gun inches from Ironhide's faceplates._

"_Didn't know you had a soft spot for these younglings." The Decepticon said as he held a tiny silver youngling by the scruff bar on the back of his neck, his big golden optics were filled with fear as tears streaked his faceplates. _

"_Let him go, Sixshot!" Ironhide growled. By the youngling's size he no doubt had just recently received his second shell, indicating that he was only several orns out of sparklinghood. Energon trickled down from the youngling's neck from the punctures caused by the Decepticon's claws._

"_Or what?" Sixshot challenged as he looked over the tiny youngling in his grip. Ironhide watched in horror as a blade suddenly ripped through the youngling's tiny frame, its dying screams piercing through his audios. _

"_Too small to make a warrior outta it." Sixshot said in almost bored manner as he carelessly tossed aside the dead youngling and retracted the blade into his wrist. _

"_You'll pay for that, Decepticon." Ironhide growled silently. _

_Sixshot smirked at Ironhide's remark. "A shame you will not live long enough to see to that." _

_A sharp thud several feet away caught Ironhide's attention._ _'_We'll see about that…'_ Ironhide thought. Moments later a loud explosion went off behind Sixshot. The blast merely rocked the large Decepticon on his pedes, but it was enough to momentarily distract the Decepticon. Remembering what was at stake, Ironhide took the opening._

"_I don't have time for this!" Ironhide roared as he lunged for the gun, pointing it towards the sky as Sixshot recovered and attempted to fire at the weapon specialist. Several beams of plasma shot into the darkened sky, two shots hitting another Decepticon in midflight. The Decepticon let out a scream of agony as he dropped from the air and crashed to the ground, exploding on impact._

_Ironhide let out a roar as he tackled a Sixshot. Before the Decepticon could recover, Ironhide placed a solid kick on Sixshot's face, sending him flying into a building. Before Sixshot could appear, Ironhide sent a volley of rockets into the hole the Decepticon had created. Without waiting for the explosion, Ironhide began to run in the opposite direction to his designated destination. _

_He just hoped he wasn't too late._

'I-Ironhide…'_ Chromia's voice came through his comm link, her voice strained as if she were injured._

'Chromia! I'm almost there, are you alright?'_ Ironhide asked as he ran up a flight of stairs. He received no response. For a few moments he could hear nothing but Chromia's sobbing. _

'Chromia?' _Ironhide asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear her voice over the comm link but couldn't hear what she said. He didn't need to. _

_The sight before him seemed to freeze the energon in his lines solid. In front of him were the devastated remains of what had once been someone's home. Energon stained the floors and spattered the walls and whatever furniture that had been present had been destroyed. But it wasn't even the condition of the room that would be permanently etched into his processor._

_In the center of the destroyed home were the two unmoving frames of two young neutrals. Ironhide suddenly found himself walking cautiously towards them, his optics sweeping the room to make sure that no Decepticons had decided to stay behind._

_As he approached them, he could see a crimson and azure mech lying lifelessly on the floor, multiple lacerations and burns were branded all over his armor and a young femme, the color of death having already consumed her, lied wrapped in the mech's arms. She bore similar injuries as the mech, but not as severe (nor as many cuts) as the mech, who's frame continued to leak energon. _

_Ironhide narrowed his optics as he tried to remember whatever medical knowledge he knew. Bots only leaked energon when they were still alive. How could he possibly be alive with so much energon staining the ground and walls? Ironhide thought as he knelt down beside the still mech. Had he arrived too late? He wondered, feeling as if he had failed Chromia. _

'I'm sorry…'

_A servo suddenly grabbed Ironhide's wrist, locking it in a death grip. Ironhide nearly jumped back in disbelief when he realized it was the mech. A faint groan emanated from the mech as his sapphire optics weakly flickered online. _

"_Ssss…vvvv…eeerrrr…" the mech struggled to say, energon stained his faceplates and dripped from his mouth._

_Ironhide stared down at the mech in shock for a few moments before instincts took over._

"_I'm calling for help. Stay down, kid." Ironhide said as he kept a servo on the mech's shoulder to keep him from getting up as he opened his comm link for the closest medic in the vicinity. _

'This is Ironhide. I have two neutrals down; one of them is still hanging on. In need of immediate medical attention.' _Ironhide said into his comm link before turning back to the mech._

"_I'm Ironhide, a friend of Chromia's. She sent me here to find you and Ariel." _

_The mech's optics widened slightly at the mention of a familiar name. "Ssssaa…hhhrrrrr…"_

"_Don't try to move, kid." Ironhide said as he kept his optics on the mech's face and not on the femme in his arms. _

'I heard your distress signal, on my way.'_ a voice said through Ironhide's comm link. _

"_You're Orion Pax, right?" _

_The mech nodded weakly, his optics dimming a bit. _

"_I need you to stay awake, kid. Got it?" _

_Orion nodded again as his optics flickered in and out of focus. Ironhide found himself talking to the younger mech to keep him from falling into stasis lock. Ironhide couldn't remember what he had told Orion about, but the mech had listened to every word he had spoken._

_As Ironhide spoke, he kept one optic on the door, alert in case any Decepticons appeared. He was also on the lookout for the field medic, while he kept the other optic focused on Orion. _

"_Help will be here any minute, kid." Ironhide tried to reassure the younger mech as the klicks seemed to go by as cycles. _

_The sounds of pedes caught Ironhide's attention as he automatically got into a defensive stance and pointed his large cannons in the direction of the door. _

"_Stand down, soldier!" an Autobot behind the green and while mech standing at the door said. The mech was currently lifting his arms up in defense as he stared at the barrel of Ironhide's guns, his expression somehow remaining calm. A medical insignia was imprinted on his left shoulder. Upon seeing this, Ironhide lowered his weapons and watched as the medic quickly made his way to Orion._

"_Stay out here and make sure no Decepticon gets in." a second Autobot ordered Ironhide. Ironhide looked down at Orion, whose optics seemed to be pleading for him to stay. _

"_I'm staying here." Ironhide said defiantly. Before the Autobot could argue, an explosion ripped through the air nearby, drawing their attention. _

"_Fine, but nothing comes in, got it?" The Autobot said before he and the other autobot with him ran back into battle._

_Ironhide kept his cannons trained on the door as he watched the green medic as he began to talk to Orion._

"_I'm Ratchet. What's your name? Can you tell me what happened to you?" the medic asked as two cables detached from his arm and connected themselves into Orion's chest. _

"_His name's Orion, he can't speak. I believe he and his mate have been attacked and left for dead by the Decepticons." Ironhide answered for Orion. The medic shot him a glare before turning back to Orion._

"_How long have they been here?" Ratchet asked Ironhide. _

"_I don't know I only arrived a few breems ago. By then the cons were long gone." Ironhide said as he watched Ratchet as he attempted to remove Ariel from Orion's grip. "Help me with this; there still might be a chance to revive her spark." Ratchet ordered Ironhide._

_Ironhide complied and looked down at Orion, who seemed unwilling to let his sparkmate go. _

"_Orion, we need you to let go of Ariel so the doc here can try to fix her up. Can you do that?" _

_Orion slowly nodded and released his grip on Ariel. Ironhide lifted Ariel as gently as he could, fearing that he would break her already damaged frame as he placed her on the ground where Orion could still see her. Ratchet began to run a repair diagnostic on the young mech to prevent him from falling into stasis. _

_Ironhide looked over the tiny femme's darkened frame. A pang of sadness crept into his spark as his optics fell onto her energon stained faceplates, her features appearing similar to that of her sister; Chromia. He bowed his helm in shame for not being able to arrive in time to save her. What could possibly give Ratchet the idea that he could save her when she was already gone?_

"_Scrap!" the medic cursed as Orion's optics seemed to rapidly flicker in and out of focus. _

"_What's wrong?" Ironhide asked. _

"_He's falling into stasis lock!" Ratchet said before producing an EMP generator from his subspace and set it to its lowest setting. "This may hurt a bit." Ratchet said before shooting the EMP beam into his spark chamber._

_Orion's frame shuttered violently as his helm few back as a silent scream seemed to escape from his already damaged voice box. _

"_Is that supposed to happen?!" Ironhide asked as he stayed beside Ariel. _

"_It's an EMP generator, do you _think_ this is supposed to be happening?!" Ratchet yelled at the weapon specialist as Orion's frame continued to shutter violently._

"_What's wrong with him?" Ironhide demanded, determined not to let Orion die. _

"_I don't know!" Ratchet yelled as Orion continued to scream, "I've never seen anyone react this negatively to an EMP generator!" _

"_Scrap! Perhaps if I had arrived sooner…" Ratchet seemed to mutter to himself as he attempted to find a way to stop the convulsions. Finally after several klicks, Orion's frame became still as he breathed in deep intakes as his cooling systems took over. His turned his helm as his optics locked on Ariel's darkened frame. He weakly lifted extended his servo towards her as his optics flickered faintly. _

"_Sssssss….aaaaaa...vvvvvv…eerrrrr…" Orion struggled to say. _

_Ironhide narrowed his optics, having heard the younger mech attempt to say the same message again earlier. "What was that kid?" Ironhide said as he tried to comprehend what Orion was trying to tell him. _

"_S-s-save h-h-her…" Orion said as his optics flickered offline. _

_Ironhide stared down at Ariel's frame. How could he possibly believe that she was still alive? Cautiously, Ironhide placed an audio receptor over Ariel's damaged spark chamber and within moments, could hear the uneven rhythm of a spark beating. _

* * *

><p>A distance scream jerked Ironhide back into reality. For a moment he believed he had merely imagined the scream before it echoed within the tunnel once again. <em>Bumblebee! <em>Ironhide began to sprint towards the screams as the tunnel began to shake violently

"Kid!" Ironhide cried out as the shrieking of the driller threatened to shatter his audio receptors. Dust suddenly filled the small tunnel, obscuring Ironhide's vision as he ran in the direction of the screams. Heat suddenly tore through the air around him as Ironhide rolled out of the way to evade a blast of fire.

He took a moment to recover before jumping to his pedes and continued on. The screaming and the tremors became more and more intense as he got closer. Suddenly it all just stopped; the screaming and the tremors. Ironhide nearly tripped but caught himself as he looked around the tunnel in search of whatever had caused the tunnel to fall silent.

Ironhide suddenly found himself in what appeared to be a large cavern, though appeared to differ from the tunnel he had emerged from moments ago. Smoke seemed to come off the sizzling and still burning walls as it soon became apparent that the cavern had been created by fire, and by the size of it, a lot of fire.

As Ironhide's optics scanned the room for any signs of life until it came upon a familiar mech kneeling in the middle of it all.

"Orion!" Ironhide cried out as he ran toward the mech, whose back was turned to him and seemed to be holding himself together as what appeared to be energon stained the ground around him.

"Kid, are you alright?" Ironhide demanded as he knelt down to the younger mech, who was covered in dry energon and scourge marks. "What happened here? Where are Bumblebee and the driller?"

"He's alright…" Orion said as he revealed a terrified, but alive, Bumblebee, who currently was clinging to Orion's frame for dear life. Ironhide left out a sign of relief before rising back to his full height. "The energon doesn't belong to us…" Orion muttered as he kept his gaze on the ground.

"And the driller?" Orion said nothing as he lifted his arm in front of him.

Ironhide followed the direction Orion was pointing to. His jaw nearly fell from its hinges. What Ironhide had originally thought had been a part of the wall was the molten remains of what appeared to have been the driller.

For several breems, Ironhide remained speechless.

_"What did you do?"_ Ironhide asked in complete astonishment as he approached the remains to closer inspect them.

"I don't know…" Orion muttered as he stayed kneeling on the ground. "Whatever I almost did to Bee I guess." Orion said as he bowed his helm in shame. "When the driller took Bee…I felt this…_rage_… deep inside my spark…And it just manifested into…i_that_/i." Orion looked up at Ironhide, energon staining his faceplates. "What am I? A _monster?_" Orion's voice broke as he spoke. The placid mask he always wore seemed to crack slightly, revealing the same broken mech Ironhide had met many vorns ago.

Ironhide walked back to Orion and knelt down in front of him. Orion looked up at his guardian as Ironhide placed his servos on his still steaming shoulders.

"Orion, you're not a monster." Ironhide said as he wrapped his arms around the broken mech. "And whatever this is that you can do, we won't find out by sitting here." Orion slowly nodded and watched as Ironhide rose to his pedes and extended a servo to him.

"Ironhide," Orion said as he took Ironhide's servo.

"Yeah kid?"

"There's more than one driller."

The energon in Ironhide's lines seemed to freeze solid at Orion's words._ "Come again?"_

"When I took out this one…there were at least two more at showed up but they've gone to another part of the tunnel… I think they're planning to-" Orion never finished his sentence.

A loud shriek tore through the air as Ironhide was suddenly found himself in the air and being slammed into the wall as his entire left arm seemed to go numb. Orion watched as the weapon specialist hit the ground with a sickening thud before turning back to the still alive driller.

The flame within his spark having long extinguished, Orion rolled out of the way as a severely melted tentacle slammed into the ground he and Bumblebee had been moments before. The youngling's screams pierced Orion's audios as he jumped to avoid being hit by the driller's tentacle.

Suddenly two rockets flew past Orion and hit the driller, which released a loud shriek of agony. Orion spun around as watched as Ironhide managed to load a large explosive into his rocket launcher and shot it into the driller's mouth and exploding on impact.

The explosion knocked Orion off his pedes and slammed him upside down into the wall beside Ironhide.

"And STAY dead!" Ironhide growled as he propped himself up into a sitting position as Orion struggled to get himself upright as they watched as the driller suddenly disintegrated into smoke and dust.

"Did you see that?" Ironhide asked as the smoke began to clear.

Orion said nothing and nodded slowly.

"I think its best we get out of here before anymore drillers decide to show up." Ironhide said to Orion.

"You think?"

After making sure Bumblebee was unharmed, Orion helped Ironhide to his pedes and helped remove the poisonous barbs on his left arm. Having been slammed into the wall by the driller, Ironhide's already damaged leg had been somewhat dented on impact with the wall.

Ironhide looped an arm around Orion's shoulders while Orion used one servo to keep Ironhide steady as they walked while he used the other to hold onto Bumblebee.

"When they appeared, other drillers created another passage that way," Orion said, indicating to a large hole in the ground opposite to the one Ironhide had appeared from as well as another on the ceiling of the large cavern. "And since we can't climb out that way," Orion said as they stared up at the tunnel on the ceiling, "Our best bet is that way." Orion said as they began to make their way to the second tunnel.

"Fine by me." said Ironhide.

"What were you saying earlier?" Ironhide asked as they made their way through the tunnel. "Something about the drillers planning something?"

Orion nodded.

"When I found Bumblebee, he had been in the center of that cavern you found us in. When I got there he was alone, but when I finally reached him, all three drillers appeared at once. I can't remember what happened after that." Orion said as he bowed his helm. "After I came to, the drillers were gone, except for the one back there, and then you showed up."

"Where are you going with this?" Ironhide questioned the younger mech.

"Ironhide, they actually sent up a trap. It was as if they knew that I'd go after Bee. It was as if they were actually _thinking_." Orion explained.

"So clearly they're not normal drillers." said Ironhide, "What does that mean for us?"

"We're probably screwed." Orion said as they continued. "All I know is that the more the drillers keep tunneling underneath us, the more and more the ground is becoming unstable."

"Well then we better stop them, don't you think?" Ironhide suggested.

"We can't take them out on our own Ironhide. We'll need the others if we even want to stand a chance against the last two drillers. But first we have to get out of here and take you to Ratchet to get that leg of yours repaired." Orion said as they continued forward.

"Yeah…about that…" Ironhide began, but Orion wasn't paying attention.

"You alright, Bee?" Orion asked the yellow youngling, who hadn't seemed to have spoken a single word. Bumblebee only stared up at Orion with wide optics before burying his face in Orion's neck.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here and find Ratchet, Arcee, and the others." Orion spoke softly. "We'll make it back."

Ironhide watched as Orion reassured the youngling and bowed his helm Orion had changed so much since the day they first met face to face. At some point while Ironhide had known Orion, he believed that there was nothing but rage and anger within Orion's spark all hidden behind a placid mask for all these vorns. But as he had soon learned over the vorns he had known the mech, there was still a caring spark somewhere deep down inside him.

Ironhide dimmed his optics as he began to recall the day he thought Orion had stopped feeling.

* * *

><p><em>As Ironhide made he was through the halls of Iacon, only one thing was on his processor; guilt. In the end, he had been unable to keep his promise to Chromia and save Ariel. And after what had happened to Orion several orns ago, things weren't looking good. Ironhide signed as he dimmed his optics. <em>

_Upon realizing that his sparkmate could not be saved, the already weakened Orion had gone into stasis lock and had stayed in stasis for many orns. Ironhide had gone to visit the mech from time to time, but never when Chromia would visit him. After what happened Ironhide couldn't face his dearest friend, not after failing to save her youngest sister. He had no doubts in his mind that Chromia hated him for arriving too late. And now Ironhide was doing everything he could to avoid her. _

_Several orns ago Orion had awakened from stasis; his closest friends had been present at the time while he had been nearby and speaking to Ratchet. At first glance Orion had seemed fine, but it had soon become apparent that he was not the same mech. Orion had no memory of what had happened to Tagon Heights, nor did he recall the attack on him and Ariel. _

_Ratchet had explained that his lack of memories was the beginning steps to stasis depression and that his mind was currently in a fragile state. He had also warned his friends not to mention anything that had occurred concerning Tagon Heights or his deceased sparkmate. _

_They did as they were told, but Orion had remembered everything that happened to him the moment Ironhide had walked into the room and their optics locked. And due to the fragile state of his mind, Orion had panicked and yet again fallen into stasis lock. _

_Due to the traumatic experience his processor had gone through, Ratchet had explained that there would be a high chance that when Orion would finally awaken again, he wouldn't remember a thing. Ironhide stopped in the middle of the corridor, ignoring the looks he was receiving from Autobots forced to walk around him as well as those who were standing nearby. _

_For weeks Ironhide had been avoiding both Ratchet and Chromia in fear that he would learn from the medic that Orion had awakened with no memories of his past. Chromia had already lost so much, and now that her eldest sister, Arcee, was in critical condition, Orion would be the only one she had left to call family if he were ever to awaken. _

_Ratchet had told Ironhide that Orion had awakened earlier that morning but wasn't sure of the extent of the damage to his processor that the stasis depression had caused. All throughout the day Ironhide found himself walking toward the med bay but whenever he caught himself, he would always turn back the way he came. _

_Now that it was the end of his shift, Ironhide found no reason not to go check on Orion. He had been going to the med bay to check on the kid for orns so what was stopping him now? Ironhide wondered. He suddenly found himself standing in front of the med bay. What was he waiting for?_

'_It's now or never,'_ _Ironhide signed. But just as he was about to enter the medbay, the doors slide open. Ironhide's optics widened as he quickly recognized the mech leaning heavily against the door frame. _

"Orion?"

_The crimson and azure mech looked up at Ironhide as he leaned against the frame of the door to support his weight. He narrowed his paled royal blue optics at the weapon specialist. His armor still bore the scars he had received the day Tagon Heights had been attacked, most notably a scar running along his left optic down to his lower jaw. _

"_What do you think you're doing? I doubt Ratchet let you out this early." Ironhide said moments before a white and red medic appeared. _

"_What are you doing out here?!" First Aid demanded Orion, "Ratchet will have my head if he finds out you slipped past me!" First Aid said as he attempted to guide Orion back to his private room within the medbay. But the young mech stayed where he was, his intense optics never leaving Ironhide. _

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke._

"_Who are you?"_

_From that day on those three words would forever be etched within Ironhide's processor. Ratchet had later explained to him that Orion had lost a majority of his memories, including that of his closest friends and family, Dion, Arcee, Chromia, Jazz, Blaster, Tailgate, as well as his guardian and mentor; Alpha Trion. Ratchet had hopes that Orion would one day remember his lost memories, but as the years had passed, his hopes began to dwindle. Ratchet had also told Ironhide that the only memories Orion had were of the brutal attack that had left Ariel dead and him scarred for life._

_Out of guilt and what he thought was obligation, Ironhide had volunteered to be Orion's guardian as he trained among the ranks of the Autobots. Ratchet was also assigned to be his guardian to keep an optic on his mental state as well as his stasis depression. _

_It was that day he had become Orion's guardian that Ironhide believed that Orion had lost the ability to feel anything._

_But then again, a lot of things had changed since then._

"Ironhide, what happened to the others?" Orion's voice brought drew Ironhide away from his memories.

"What?" Ironhide asked as they continued to make their way through the small tunnel.

"Are the others alright?" Orion asked as he looked up at the weapon specialist.

Ironhide looked away for a moment and inhaled a deep intake before slowly exhaling it. "I don't know," Ironhide answered, "Last time I saw them they were all inside the train cart. And last time I saw that, it was being destroyed by a driller."

Orion stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the weapon specialist with wide optics. Ironhide stopped and stared at Orion, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"Could there still be a chance they survived? Or even possibly have escaped before the driller attacked?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, kid. Maybe. I didn't see anyone get out, but then again I was a bit distracted at the time." Ironhide answered. "We can't stay here. We should keep moving." Ironhide said before they continued forward.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence and nothingness, a sliver of light suddenly sliced through the darkness. They both looked up to see a void in the darkness above them.

"Looks like our way out." Ironhide said as charged up his cannons. "Stand back, kid."

Orion didn't argue and did what he was told as he watched as Ironhide shot plasma into the hole. Which created a loud explosion as the weakened ground broke away. Orion coughed to expel the dust in his intakes as he made his way over to Ironhide, who was currently admiring his work with a smug grin on his faceplates.

"I think you overdid it a bit." Orion commented as he stared up at the now gaping hole above them.

Ironhide brushed off Orion's comment as he locked his digits together. "Are you gonna criticize or are you gonna climb out of here?"

Orion shook his helm and placed his pede on Ironhide's interlocked digits, using the weapon specialist as a ladder as he looked for anything on the walls to grab onto. As Orion stood on Ironhide's shoulders, Ironhide cringed as his pede dug into a still healing wound.

"Watch it…" Ironhide said through gritted denta.

Orion rolled his optics as his servos reached the edge of the hole. "Give me a lift." Orion said as Ironhide stood to his full length, allowing Orion to look over the hole. He soon spotted a large rock and shot a grappling hook around it. After making sure the line was secure, Orion began to lift himself and Bumblebee out of the ground.

As Orion climbed out of the hole in the ground, he cringed as his servo bumped into the severed helm of a fallen bot. As he pulled himself and Bumblebee out, he quickly came to realize that the hole was the very same one created when Override had nearly fallen through the ground orns ago. After all that has happened since then, the incident seemed to have only been a distant dream.

"Kid, you still there?" Ironhide called from below the ground.

"Yeah," Orion called down to him as detached the grapple from the rock. He leaned over the gaping hole and sent the grapple down to the weapon specialist.

Ironhide took the grapple and used it to pull himself up to the hole. Orion extended a servo out to the older mech and with a grunt, hauled Ironhide out from the ground. This was somewhat difficult with Bumblebee clinging to him but in less than a breem Ironhide managed to get back onto ground level.

"What do we do now?" Orion asked once he caught his breath.

"I don't know." Ironhide answered truthfully as he gazed beyond the darkness to the vast emptiness. At the moment the silence seemed overwhelming. With a sign Ironhide dimmed his optics before extending a servo to Orion.

Orion took the weapon specialist's servo and rose to his full height.

"The ground is too unstable in that direction," Orion stated as he stared in the direction Ironhide had been gazing at moments ago. "Our only choice is to go that way." Orion said as he pointed to the opposite direction.

Ironhide nodded in agreement and the trio took one last glance at the dark void.

"Guys!" a familiar voice called out from behind them.

Orion spun around as several figures came running out of the nothing. One ran straight toward Orion. As the lights enveloped the three, Orion dimmed his optics as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. And for one instant he thought he could see Ariel hidden within the shadows. But as the figure finally reached him, he could see it was Arcee.

"You're alright!" Arcee said in relief as she wrapped her arms around Orion (who was still holding Bumblebee). Orion tensed slightly but accepted the embrace, wondering if what he had seen had just been an illusion. "We heard the explosion and came running." Arcee explained.

"You're not offline? But...how? The driller destroyed the train carts. You were all inside." Orion said as he stared past Arcee's shoulder. Sure enough Sideswipe and Jazz materialized out of the darkness.

"_Whoa!_ What happened to you?!" Sideswipe exclaimed when he noticed the dried energon and scourge marks all over Orion's frame.

"Long story." said Ironhide. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were all inside the train cart when the driller was attacking, but luckily for us we got out in time." said Jazz. "You guys look like you've been through Pit and back." Jazz noted their energon stained armor as well as the numerous scratches and dents to their armor. "Ol' Ratchet's gonna throw a fit when he sees you three."

"Look who's talking." Ironhide grumbled. The silver mech had an unmistakable crack in his visor, exposing one of his rarely seen golden optic. He also appeared to have received some damage to his arm.

"We thought you were all dead." stated Ironhide.

"We thought YOU guys were dead!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"How did you manage to survive?" Orion asked as Arcee pulled away.

"Override." Arcee explained, "She got us all out of there before the driller showed up."

"And you all listened to 'er?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"Hey, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I ain't persuasive." Override said as she emerged from the darkness. Her frame was covered in dents, most likely received during the rock fall while the driller been on a rampage. Other than that and several other minor injuries, Override seemed fine.

"Hmm," Ironhide smirked, "Reminds me of a femme I know."

"I'll take that as a complement." said Override. "Glad to hear you're all still in one piece, I assume."

"Same here, kinda of." the weapon specialist said with a smirk.

"Where are Ratchet and the others?" Orion asked, noticing that the medic nor the other music bot and the two Decepticons were not present.

"Down there." Override said indicating to the darkness behind her. "As far as I can tell, they- the driller hasn't been down there yet. I can't feel them anywhere near here so I assume that they're staying far underground right now. We should be safe there for a while, I think."

Orion nodded and gazed down at the youngling in his arms, who stared up at him with wide optics. Bumblebee hadn't spoken a word since Orion had rescued him from the driller. Considering the traumatic experience the youngling had just gone through, Orion doubted that Bumblebee would speak anytime soon.

"Then we should get moving." Orion said as he lifted his gaze back up at the bots watching him. "Before the drillers find us."

No one argued and they began to make their way into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Jazz took lead while Ironhide stayed behind to cover the rear in case any drillers tried to sneak up on them as they traversed to the other side of the tunnel.<p>

"So how exactly did you all escape?" Orion asked as he walked beside Arcee.

"I told you, Override got us out of there before things got bad." explained Arcee.

"But with Blaster down and Ratchet unable to move on his own and with the two Decepticons in stasis cuffs, how were you and Jazz able to get them and the younglings to safety?" Orion questioned curiously.

Arcee paused for a moment before continuing.

"We had to think fast to get out of there, so we temporarily released the decepticons from their cuffs so they could help us." said Arcee.

"You trusted them?" Ironhide asked, bewildered. "And they actually helped you?"

"Sunstreaker volunteered, but it was Barricade who needed a little convincing. And it's not like we had much of a choice." Arcee said before looking back at Orion, "Besides, it's like you said, we couldn't just leave them there to die."

Orion nodded. "I understand."

Arcee nodded before she continued. "Once we got everyone to safety we put the cuffs back on Sunstreaker and Barricade. They weren't too happy about it but Sideswipe convinced them to behave."

Orion nodded. "You did what you had to." He said before he felt a servo on his shoulder. Orion stopped to see it was Override.

"Hey Orion, can I talk to you for a klick." Override said, her blank optics staring straight ahead into the nothingness.

Orion nodded, only to remember that the femme was blind, "Is something wrong, Override?"

Override merely stood where she was as Ironhide walked past them.

"Hey, it's not safe to stay here, kid."

"We'll catch up with you guys." Override said before adding, "We'll be fine."

Ironhide stared at the two of them before nodding and continued with the others. Override remained silent until the sounds of pedes echoed into the distance.

"There's more than one driller, isn't there?" Override stated bluntly once the others were out of earshot.

Orion tensed for a moment, only to remember the femme's heighten sense of her surroundings. Orion sighed, seeing no point in lying to the blind femme.

"Yes, there are more." Override's already dulled optics seemed to dim at his response.

"I figured, ever since the first driller showed up."

"You knew there were more?" Orion asked, astonished. "Why did you not inform any of us?"

"I didn't want to scare anyone. Plus they hadn't been after us back then. And after all that's happened, it completely slipped my mind." Override frowned. "As far as I can tell, there were at least three. But something happened to one of them, huh?"

"Yes." Orion said calmly. "Ironhide and I will inform the others of the situation." Override nodded. She cocked her head; listening to Bumblebee's shallow intakes before switching to her private comm.

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"Do our best to survive."_ said Orion.

_"And if we don't get rescued? Then what?"_

_"We will get rescued."_ Orion stated before shutting off his comm link and began walking toward where the others had gone.

Override stood where she was for a few moments, opening her mouth as if to add something else. She decided against it and shut her mouth before following the mech.

* * *

><p>As Orion made his way through the tunnel, he soon became aware of a dim glow beyond the darkness. Within moments they came upon one of the two vast walls that kept them trapped within the tunnel. Lying in a small group in front of the wall of rubble was Ratchet, Sadie, the two Decepticon prisoners, and an unconscious Blaster. Orion sighed in relief to see that everyone was still in one piece.<p>

"Look who decided to show up." a familiar voice came from the darkness as a pair of ruby optics materialized. "Surprised you three made it out alive after all that." Barricade said from his spot against the wall.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." Ironhide grumbled as he walked past the Decepticon to find himself a place so he could tend to his wounds as well as repair the damage to one of his oversized cannons.

"Orion!" a small voice cried out as Orion felt small arms wrap around his legs. He looked down to see it was Sadie, whose optics were filled with tears.

"I thought you went away like Tailgate!" she said, almost accusingly as she stared up at him with glistening optics.

Orion knelt down to the young femme and placed a servo on her shoulder while keeping his other arm securely around Bumblebee.

"I promised I would take care of you. I told Tailgate I wouldn't break that promise." Orion said softly as he wiped away a tear from Sadie's faceplates. "Right now you have to be strong for Bee, he's been through a lot right now and he needs someone to help him feel safe when I'm not around. Can you do that for me?"

Sadie nodded determinedly, a spark returning within her icy blue optics as she wiped the rest of her tears herself.

"Good." Orion patted Sadie on her helm. "Now I need you to go to your mother while I talk to Ratchet, okay?"

Sadie nodded slowly. Orion watched as she made her way to Arcee and Override, who appeared to be in deep thought.

Bumblebee continued to cling to Orion as the older mech made his way to the disabled medic, who had been placed against the wall of rumble before them.

"I'm glad to see that you three are in one piece." Ratchet said in relief, though shot Orion and Ironhide a glare when he noticed the damage to their chassises. "We need to inform every one of the ...situation, but for now let's wait for Blaster to come to."

"Situation? What situation?"

Orion and Ironhide looked at each other. "We'd prefer to wait for everyone to hear so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Ratchet nodded in understanding. As far as Orion knew, they hadn't felt a single tremor since they had escaped from the two remaining drillers and as Override had told him, they were remaining deep underground for the time being. Perhaps it would stay that way for a while. Or at least Orion hoped it would.

"Is Blaster alright?" Orion asked as he sat in front of the medic as he gazed at the unconscious mech who lied on the floor several feet away beside Jazz, who was busily trying to repair the damage Nightbeat had received.

"He's fine for now." Ratchet sighed. "I repaired what damage I could but without the proper tools, I don't know the extent of the damage the driller had caused to Blaster when it struck him."

"You still haven't been able to gain access to the rest of your tools?" Orion asked, somewhat surprised.

Ratchet shook his helm as he attempted to rearrange the pieces of metal in his servo into a tool but failed miserably. Orion knew Ratchet hadn't been able to transform his servos into his tools because of the spinal damage he had received on the first day of the crash, but that had been orns ago. Now that he thought about it, Orion couldn't believe that only several orns have passed. The orns had felt more like vorns. As he pondered on this, Orion began to wonder just how severely damaged Ratchet was. Ratchet flinched as he once again attempted to transform his servo, but failed again.

"Are you alright?" Orion asked, noticing the medic's discomfort.

"Yeah...I've just been able to feel a bit more lately." Ratchet said before returning back to reporting Blaster's injuries.

"Blaster might have severe damage to his processor but I can only know for sure when he wakes up." Ratchet stared at Bumblebee, who remained unnaturally silent in Orion's arms.

"Is he alright?" Ratchet asked, noticing the damage on the youngling's arms and legs. "May I?" Ratchet said, holding his arms out to take the youngling so he could repair him.

Orion nodded and loosened his grip on Bumblebee, only to have the youngling cling to him even tighter. Ratchet lifted an optic ridge as he watched the youngling.

"It's alright." Orion said softly to the frightened youngling. "Ratchet's just gonna fix you up." Bumblebee didn't move.

"I will stay with you while he repairs you, I promise."

Slowly Bumblebee loosened his grip on Orion and the mech handed him over to Ratchet, who busily began to repair the damage to his arms.

Bumblebee remained silent as he worked. His silence began to worry Orion as he held the youngling's small servo in his much larger one.

As Ratchet worked, he stole a glance at the unconscious Blaster as he began to close the tiny leaking energon lines in Bumblebee's arms.

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Orion

"Blaster has received damage to both his audio receptors as well as his stereos."

Orion nodded in understanding. Not only was there the possibility that Blaster may have lost his hearing, but they have also lost the only thing that had kept the drillers at bay, but luckily for the moment, the drillers didn't appear to be interested in them at the moment. Orion wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"What about you?" Ratchet suddenly asked, pulling Orion out of his thoughts.

"What about me?" Orion asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The medic didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Orion diverted his gaze away from Ratchet as his optics caught sight of Sideswipe, who had returned to his brother's side only moments ago.

Orion watched in curiosity as the youngling sat beside his older brother, who was currently lying on his stomach on the ground with his optics shut. He appeared to be using his cuffed servos as a makeshift pillow to rest his helm.

At first glance the young Decepticon appeared to be recharging but Orion could tell by his uneven intakes that he was still awake.

He watched as Sideswipe produced a nearly empty cube of energon from his subspace pocket and held it up to his brother as he gently tapped Sunstreaker's shoulder, only to receive a low moan from the mech.

"Stop that..." Sunstreaker muttered his words heavy and sluggish, as if he were trying to stay awake.  
>It was then that Orion noticed a large dent on Sunstreaker's back, no doubt received during the rock fall, as well as what appeared to be another smaller dent on his helm. Dried energon stained his helm as energon slowly trickled from the wound on his back down the mech's once golden armor, which has now faded into a pale amber color.<p>

"Sunny." Sunstreaker groaned softly as Sideswipe continued to tap on his shoulder repeatedly to get his attention.

"Wwwhhhhaaaaattt?" Sunstreaker groaned sluggishly as he kept his helm on his servos.

"Ratchet says you have to stay awake or you'll fall into stasis." Sideswipe said sternly.

"Wwwwhhhhyyyyy?"

"Because you hit your helm, you idiot. Now drink this."

"I'm not thirsty." muttered Sunstreaker, keeping his optics shut but speaking a little more clearly than before.

"Yes you are. You haven't had any energon since yesterday and you're going to need more because you got hurt."

"Nnnooo, you need it mor-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I can't hear you!" Sideswipe said speaking louder than necessary. Sunstreaker let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"Okay! Okay! Fine, whatever! Just stop yelling!" Sunstreaker growled as he sat up, rather too quickly as he swayed on his knees for a moment.

Sideswipe sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly as he pushed Sunstreaker back on the floor and placed his brother's helm on his lap.

Sunstreaker said nothing as his brother fed him the remaining energon they had. Once the energon was gone, Sunstreaker, with his helm still on Sideswipe's lap, dimmed his optics. Satisfied, Sideswipe began to hum a familiar tune, not a lullaby which would lull his brother into recharge but an upbeat tune, as he watched over his brother, prepared to wake Sunstreaker up if he fell into recharge.

"Hheeeyyy…wasn't I the one who's supposed to be taking care of you?" Sunstreaker muttered drowsily.

Orion continued to watch the two siblings, who appeared so much alike, and for the first time he realized just how young Sunstreaker really was.

Despite all the young Decepticon's battle scars and his burning red optics, which have clearly seen a lot in the past few years, Sunstreaker was still only a youngling, probably no older than the red mech watching over him. It was the scars that crisscrossed all over his chassis.

The sudden realization stunned Orion. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? Sideswipe had even mentioned not that long ago that he and Sunstreaker were brothers. Orion had just never computed, due to what appeared to be age differences, that they were created from the same spark. Orion suddenly realized that the two brothers, twins, had lived completely separate lives up until now.  
>He began to wonder if their separation was due to the fact that Decepticons had kidnapped sparklings and younglings to recruit into the Decepticon army and if Sunstreaker could have been one of those younglings who had been taken during the attack on the youth centers.<p>

Orion was amazed how close the two brothers were though having been separated for so long.  
>And despite the factions which separated them, they still found it deep within their sparks to watch out for one another.<p>

Though Orion had not been present while the others had made their escape to this side of the tunnel, he knew for a fact that Sunstreaker hadn't just simply received those wounds during the rock fall. He had gotten those wounds while he was protecting his brother and whether Sideswipe knew it or not, he was lucky to have his brother watching out for him.

The tunnel they have been trapped in for several days now appeared to have changed the very bots that have been forced to live within its dark void.

If the tunnel could change the spark of one Decepticon, could it also change the spark of another? Orion wondered as his thoughts went to the second Decepticon cuffed only several feet away.


	11. Day 5: This is War

_Sooooooo...here's that other half of the chapter (aka) the next chapter I've been promising 030 for those of you who didn't catch the fix I made in the beginning of the last chapter, I screwed up with the names and renamed the last chapter "It's Not Too Late" and made this one "Only Hope". So yeah…starting off with a bit of humor after a touching moment..._

_And I'm introducing a few new characters into the story :D Finally gonna get a look on what it was like for the bots on the outside as they attempt to rescue the bots trapped inside the tunnel (AND I FINALLY CAME UP WITH A NAME FOR THEIR LOCATION! XD)_

_PS- to make things a little less confusing; after a certain cut in the story that goes to the bots on the inside to the bots on the outside (and vice versa) it's gonna say what day (orn) it is (how many days they've been in the tunnel), as well the time and the location of whoever the part is about. (Ex. Orion and the bots, Location: Tunnel). and for the time, when two parts say 'Present time' it means they two scenes are happening at the same time. If it says several hours later or before, you get the idea, this'll be the same for the next for chapters _

_So yeah, enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Late Midday <em>

_Location: Advent Tunnel_

Orion onlined his optics and rubbed the sleep from them as it took a few moments to adjust to the dimly lit tunnel. At some point Ratchet had convinced him to shut his optics for a while but despite his attempts to get even a mega cycle of recharge, it had all been in vain. Orion hadn't been able to fall into recharge for more than a few klicks before he was woken up again by a loud groan echoing in the silence.

With a groan of his own, Orion propped himself up on his elbows. He watched as Jazz kneeled beside Blaster, who had been the source of the loud groan. Orion rose to his pedes and made his way to the two music bots.  
>"Blaster, are you alright?" Orion asked as Blaster let out another pain filled groan.<p>

"Bro?" Jazz asked as Blaster's golden optics flickered online.

"Ugh..." Blaster groaned as he gripped his helm with one servo while using the other to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orion said as he watched the mech get into a sitting position, only to sway as he gripped his helm with both servos.

"You okay bro? You had us worried sick!" exclaimed Jazz.

"Ugh..." Blaster groaned, ignoring his brother.  
>"Hey, Blaster, hello?" Jazz said, snapping his digits in an attempt to get the crimson mech's attention, only to get no response from the mech. "Hey! CYBERTRON TO BLASTER!" Jazz yelled in frustration before whacking his brother in the back of the helm.<p>

"OOOOWW!" Blaster yelled, rather loudly, causing Orion to flinch away due to his raised volume, as Blaster turned to his younger brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Blaster yelled, a bit louder than necessary, his voice echoing in the darkness.

"Would you stop yelling!" growled Ironhide.

"WHAT?!" Blaster yelled in response, earning a few odd stares from his fellow Autobots. "COULD YOU SPEAK UP?!"

"That driller really must have fried his processor." Override muttered as she rubbed the sides of her helm in frustration.

"WHAT?!" Blaster's voice echoed in the wide tunnel.

"I said, THAT DRILLER MUST HAVE FRIED YOUR-"

"CAN IT! BOTH IF YA!" Ironhide yelled, his voice adding to the fading echoes.

"Why are you yelling at me?! He started it!" Override growled.

"WHY IS EVERYONE WHISPERING?!" Blaster yelled.

"Will someone shut him up?!" Sunstreaker yelled, having been unpleasantly yanked out of what would have been a peaceful recharge. Blaster ignored him and added, "WHAT WORDS AM I SAYING?!" At this the weapon specialist lifted an optic ridge and stared at the now frustrated Blaster.

"The damage to Blaster's audio receptors seems to be more severe than I originally thought, though it seems that his stereos took the brunt of the blow." Ratchet noted as Blaster suddenly seem to notice the damage to his shoulder mounted stereos, one seemed to dangle heavily from several thin wires while the other appeared somewhat intact.

"Can you fix it?" Override asked, cringing when Blaster attempted to speak, but stopped dead when Ironhide shot him a glare and flashed his cannon at the mech.

"I'll see what I can do. But I doubt I'll be able to restore all of his audio functions while we are trapped within this tunnel or at least until I can gain access to my other tools."

"There is one good thing about this." Orion said as he rubbed his temple

"And what exactly is that?" asked Ironhide.

"At least Blaster doesn't appear to have received any damage to his processor."

"Yeah, now _that'd_ be a tragedy…"muttered Override.

Orion gazed down at Bumblebee, who had woken up during all the commotion and was currently staring up at him.

"Now that Blaster has awakened, Ironhide and I have news regarding our wellbeing within this tunnel."

Orion said, remembering his conversation with Ratchet earlier. "Jazz, will you inform Blaster of the situation once Ironhide and I have explained?"

"No problem, Pax." Jazz said as Blaster began to tinker with his broken stereo, completely oblivious to the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>-"Scrap,"- <em>was the first thing Blaster said once Jazz had sent him a texted message to explain what Orion and Ironhide had just explained to everyone regarding the two remaining drillers. _-"Are you guys sure there's two more?"-_ Blaster sent his own text message.

Orion nodded. "We saw what the drillers were doing. They are obviously far more intelligent than what we originally assumed."

"Yeah, no kidding." said Ironhide. "Damn driller took Bee to lure us down there; luckily we managed to get the drop on it before it could kill any of us."

Orion nodded, grateful that Ironhide hadn't mention what had really transpired during their encounter with the driller.

"The drillers appear to be more of a threat than we thought." said Orion. "But as of now they haven't been paying any heed to us."

"So what? Have they been ignoring us or just don't know we're still here?" asked Barricade.

"I highly doubt it is the latter." said Orion.

"Why's that?" Jazz questioned.

"The drillers know we're still alive so they're trying to collapse the ground beneath our pedes." Orion explained.

There were a few looks of astonishment and shock among the others.

"Wait, wait, wait, they can _do_ that?" asked Sideswipe.

Orion nodded. "They are obviously far more intelligent than any wild driller, perhaps as clever as even Shockwave's."

"But why tunnel under us?" asked Arcee, "Why aren't they attacking us like before?"

"If the drillers were to succeed, in the chaos we'll no doubt be separated, leaving us vulnerable until they've killed us all in one fell swoop while if we were to be attacked at random it would take much longer."

For several moments no one spoke as they began to comprehend how severe their situation really was.

"So what do we do?" asked Arcee.

"The only thing we can do." said Orion.

"Sit here and wait for the end to come?" Jazz suggested as he fiddled with a still badly dented Night Beat.

"Or we can fight." Orion said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fight? Are you insane?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Probably," Override muttered as she tossed a rock across the room.

"We barely stood a chance against one driller, now you expect us to take on three?" said Jazz.

"One of the drillers has already been neutralized and the others have at least been wounded." said Orion.

"Still what makes you think we'll even stand a chance against those drillers? You saw it yourself, they aren't normal."

"I know." Orion dimmed his optics. "But what else _can_ we do?"

"We stay alive, that's what."

* * *

><p><em>Day 5, Present time…<em>

_Location: Above the Mountain range surrounding Advent Pass_

_"'Stay alive'_ he said._" _a young flier muttered as he dodged an oncoming Decepticon attack. "_Great_ advice, _Slingshot_." The white and red mech growled as he shot a missile at an oncoming Decepticon at close range and was enveloped by the blast. He remembered when the Autobot flier had given him that advice several vorns ago when he began his training.

"Just kill a few Decepticons before they can kill you, it'll be _fffuuunnnn…_"

His old friend's words gave him little comfort as he emerged from the flames and flew high into the blackened sky as he was shrouded in darkness. Scratches were scattered all over his chassis as smoke darkened his white paint job, which had given him little cover in the blackened skies to begin with and had made him an easier target. He didn't care as long as he was able to kill any Decepticon who crossed his path.

The lone flier by the name of Skyfire flew over clashing titans as another battle took place all around him. He found himself ramming headlong into a Decepticon seeker, only having to duck to avoid the stray missile of a Decepticon plummeting to the ground.

Many things drifted in his mind at that moment, survival was one of them. Though considering where he currently was, his chances of survival were quickly dwindling.

_What the frag was I thinking?_ Skyfire thought as he transformed into his jet mode to narrowly avoid being blown into pieces by enemy fire.

He gritted his denta as he processor pounded from a nearby explosion as the air around him erupted into fire, singeing his already blacked armor.

_What am I even doing out here?_ Skyfire thought as he flew across the smog filled sky. Even while in jet mode he mentally resisted the urge to hold his side. His frame still ached from the earlier punishment it had received, but not from a battle he recently fought in.

Skyfire obtained a rare and unique ability that could only be possessed by a Seeker of Old or on rare occasions, passed down the generations to their descendants. Skyfire just so happened to be one of those descendants. Too bad he just barely managed to figure out how to use this ability without nearly killing himself.

Skyfire was gifted, or as he liked to put it, cursed with the power to create space bridges at will. And being the only Autobot flier with this ability, a lot was expected of him.

_Story of my life_… Skyfire thought with a huff. With no one around who knew neither of his burden nor of how a being could create a spacebridge at will, Skyfire been forced to teach himself the ancient art, alone. Of course Silverbolt had always been by his side, but with no experience with the art, it was like an astro cat trying to teach a glitch mouse to be fierce; in other words, impossible.

Several orns ago Skyfire had been called down by Zeta Sentinel Prime himself to complete an extremely important mission for him. Originally Skyfire believed that he had been finally called into battle to prove his worth as a flier and a fighter. But his hopes had been crushed the moment he was told that the mission required the use of his ability to create space bridges.

The mission itself Skyfire had been willing to do, it was the method of completion that had him worried.

Skyfire had just recently managed to teach himself how to create a working spacebridge without extorting too much energy from his systems. And to make matters worse, Zeta had expected him to use it on a mission of utmost importance. It wasn't like he could refuse. And despite his mentor, Silverbolt's, protests, Skyfire had been escorted to Advent Pass, the location where a secret tunnel was located within the mountains.

In the past, when a small town had been stationed nearby, the tunnel had been used as bomb shelter during the early years of the war due to the mountainous terrain that created cover from any Aerial strike. Now it was, or had been, used as a path to ferry neutrals trapped behind Decepticon borders, where they were taken to a Lingering Space Bridge, once believed to have lead into the spark of Primus, but after the war began, it had closed off for some time and when it opened again, it no longer lead to the core of Cybertron, but rather off planet to a location where neutrals would be safe from the war. The nearby town had served as a last stop on Cybertron before the neutrals would be shipped off planet.

Upon his arrival, Skyfire had learned that the town that had once existed within the rocky terrain had been destroyed by the Decepticons due to its traverse for neutrals and association with Autobots through the Lingering Space Bridge, despite having claimed neutrality. As Skyfire flew through the blacked sky, he could see what he thought were the remnants of the once thriving town only several klicks away from the nearest ground force. But it could have just been his optics playing tricks on him.

It had taken several orns to get Skyfire to Advent Pass because of the increasing Decepticon activity in and around the pass. Skyfire had nearly resorted to opening a space bridge to get him where he needed to go, but he was too far from the main tunnel and at the time had not known where the Autobots had currently been stationed for the past several orns.

He dimmed his optics as he remembered the mission he had been given to by the leader of the Autobots.

Because of his ability to warp, the Autobots planned that he would be able to create and keep a spacebridge open long enough for a rescue team to get into the tunnel and get the survivors out while the Autobot's ground and air forces kept the Decepticons at bay. It was unknown why Megatron had stationed so many Decepticons around the pass or for what reason. Skyfire hadn't given it much though, having been too focused on the spacebridge he had been tasked with creating.

Once he had been taken to the heart of Advent Pass, Skyfire had been escorted to the main entrance, which has been sealed off by Red Alert's security system,_ Cerebros_, ever since the Decepticon raid several orns before. The plan had seemed simple; create a bridge to get the rescue team inside and get the survivors out. Easy enough, Skyfire had thought.

_Boy had he been wrong. _

The moment Skyfire had been able to generate enough power to create the space bridge; it all back fired on him. Apparently Red Alert had installed, along with _Cerebros, _a protective shielding around the tunnel to prevent the few Decepticons who shared Skyfire's unique ability, from enabling access inside the tunnel through a space bridge. Unfortunately Red Alert hadn't been present to warn any of them of the shielding. From what First Aid and his medics kept telling him, he was lucky to be alive. Skyfire didn't feel very lucky.

By the time Skyfire had come to two orns later, he had lost a significant amount of energy due to having been, as Wheeljack explained it, _electrocuted_ by the protective shielding. Skyfire was still recovering from that incident and after failing his mission, he had been confined to First Aid's medical tent, leaving him feeling like an utter disappointment and failure.

Nothing Silverbolt or the other Aerial bots said to the young flier had eased his mind. He was a failure and they knew it. What was the point of having a unique ability like this? He couldn't even open a damned space bridge without nearly falling into stasis lock! What made him believe he could save thirteen trapped bots? And to make matters worse, while Skyfire had been in stasis for two orns, one of the trapped civilians had gone offline due to the wounds he had received from a driller that had somehow gotten trapped inside the tunnel with them. That had been the final straw for Skyfire.

The moment he was able to, Skyfire had slipped past First Aid and his medics and had snuck back to the Aerial Combat Units. He had been careful to avoid Silverbolt and his own team in fear that they would send him back to the medical tent. Several Autobots who knew him were glad to see him. Whenever any of them question him about being in the medical tent, he would lie and say that he was released early. It worked, for the most part. After drinking a cube of high grade he had managed to make himself appear as if he weren't about to fall into stasis that astro-second.

And now here he was, flying blindly into battle. What was he even doing out there to begin with?! He would no doubt be caught and scolded by Silverbolt when they dragged him back to the camp. But he couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

With his energy reserves lower than he would have liked, Skyfire avoided using his power unless it was absolutely necessary or risk falling into stasis in midflight. And from these heights, it wouldn't be a pleasant landing whether he was awake or in stasis.

_'No going back now,' _Skyfire thought as he flew further into the fray. Through all the explosions and roars of turbines shooting across the skies, Skyfire somehow managed to keep his processor clear.

A loud explosion in the distance suddenly caught the attention of Skyfire, as well as the Autobots and Decepticons around him. A purple haze rose to the skies deep within the mountainous pass several clicks east of Skyfire.

He suddenly found himself dodging an enemy's missile as the bots around him returned to their senses. Then almost out of nowhere a blue blur shot past him, nearly crashing into him.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" the blue mech yelled as Skyfire composed himself, just as he was sent spinning by a pair of Decepticons who appeared to be in pursuit of the mech, leaving a trail of smoke in the direction of the previous explosion.

_What the spark was that?_ Skyfire thought before a loud roar interrupted his thoughts.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, AUTOBOT!" a deep green Decepticon roared as he and the other Decepticon chased after the blue mech. Skyfire managed to steady himself in time to see the them disappear into the smog filled sky. It took Skyfire several moments to realize what had just occurred as momentarily stared back at the burning sky.

_He did that?_ Skyfire wondered as he looked back at the hazy sky where the explosion originated from. "Only one way to find out." He muttered under his breath before launching himself after the trio.

Within moments one of the Decepticons managed to grab the leg of the blue mech. The flier soon found himself being yanked back. He yelped slightly as the Decepticon crushed the leg currently in his iron grip.

"You will pay dearly for making a mess of the Decepticon energon stockpile." growled the second nearly invisible Decepticon as he pressed him missile launcher to the mech's chest plate. His armor plating seemed to blend within the background, making it difficult to see him.

"You mean that crater that used to be-"

"SILENCE!" the Decepticon roared as swiped his clawed servo across the mech faceplates, which was mostly protected by a pair of visors shielding his optics. "We might as well rip out your spark chamber here and now."

"Hey now no need for that, we can all settle this out like gentlebots." The blue mech said with a smirk despite the black and white Decepticon keeping him suspended upside down as his thrusters sputtered uselessly, far from the Decepticon's face.

Before the reflective Decepticon could pull the trigger, hot energon splattered into the blue Autobot's faceplates as gaping hole replaced what was once the green Decepticon's spark chamber as the life escaped his crimson optics.

_Scrap,_ Skyfire thought as he watched the deep green Decepticon's clawed servo loosened from the Autobot's thruster as the Decepticon's empty shell dropped from the sky, leaving the slightly burned but still functioning reflective Decepticon stunned in the air as he tried to figure out where the shot came from that killed his partner.

Skyfire watched as the blue Autobot broke free from the Decepticon and ignited his thrusters and began to free fall.

_Something's not right…_Skyfire thought as one of the Autobot's thruster sputtered and sparked uselessly as it attempted to online, the ground quickly approaching.

_SCRAP! _Skyfire cursed as he replaced his rifle for his servo as he shot after the blue Autobot as he quickly began to plummet to the ground.

The azure Autobot struggled to stay upright to slow his fall as he attempted to jumpstart his damaged thruster. He yelped as he crashed into a Decepticon, who had been in the middle of chasing a pair of Autobots. The impact sent both him and the Decepticon plummeting to the ground.

The crash seemed to slow his fall but sent him spinning. He was grateful he decided not to drink that high grade before he left; otherwise he would have probably spattered any nearby Autobot or Decepticon with energon. That wouldn't have been pretty.

The Decepticon he crashed into steadied himself and shot after him upon realizing he had crashed into him. Had he not been spinning, the azure Autobot would have seen a white and red Autobot flier shoot down the Decepticon with one shot and soared after him, arms outstretched.

_So… this is it,_ he thought as he dimmed his optics and stopped fighting.

_What is he doing? _Skyfire thought as the blue Autobot seemed to give up with his damaged thruster and began to free fall down to the ground. _Oh no, you're not!_ Skyfire growled mentally as he ignited his thrusters and shot after the mech. _You are _not_ going to die on me! _

Memories began to flash across the azure mech's optics, but not his own, the memories of someone he once knew. For a moment he suddenly felt at peace as a smile formed on his faceplates. _Guess I'll finally get to see you again, huh bro?_

Suddenly he felt a pair of servos clamp onto his damaged thruster as he was suddenly yanked up into the air. He looked up, stunned as a white and red Autobot seemed to struggle to lift him as they rose into the sky.

Skyfire gritted his denta as pain screamed through his limbs as he struggled to carry the mech. Determination seemed to flash across his optics as the mech lifted him into the air.

Skyfire strained the muscle cables in his arms as he did his best to keep the Autobot in the air as he attempted to lower them both to the ground. He gritted his denta as he ignored the pain. The thrusters in his legs suddenly gave out several feet from the ground and the two landed gracelessly on the rocky torn up terrain.

Skyfire groaned as his optics flickered online. He rubbed his helm, which had struck a rock when he crashed into the ground. He looked over to the azure mech, who appeared dazed, but alive.

"You have a hard helm…" the mech muttered as he rubbed his helm before he began laughing.

"Thanks for the save!" the mech thanked him cheerfully as Skyfire sat up. "I thought I was a goner!" he said as he rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. He appeared to be around his age, Skyfire thought, only his battle armor showed no signs of having been injured, only several scratches and dents he had received from the fall while his own armor seemed to be a maze of imperfections.

"No…no problem." Skyfire responded when he realized the mech was eagerly waiting for a reply.

The azure and golden mech spoke loudly with an accent Skyfire assumed was what acquired by living in the Sonic Canyons his entire life. A lightly tinted blue visor hid his optics from Skyfire's view while he wore a pair of cracked goggles on his forehead. The goggles were a dark maroon and seemed to be the only thing out of place on the blue mech. Skyfire wondered why he wore them if they were damaged and was already wearing a visor to protect his optics (or for the sake of vanity, he wasn't sure which). What purpose did they serve? He wondered.

"What's your name?" The mech asked, the roar of his thrusters suddenly coming back to life, bringing Skyfire back to reality. For a moment he watched as the blue mech, who had not yet introduced himself, began to hover in the air. "Yeah! Still works!" the mech said cheerfully as he flew around Skyfire.

"Name's Skyfire," he said as he eyed the strange Autobot.

"Skyfire huh?" the mech cocked his head as he tested the name on his glossa. For a moment Skyfire thought the mech recognized him and his recent failure. But the azure mech only smirked, surprising him completely.

"Well then Skyfire; Jet Storm at your service." The mech introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Wait…what?"

"You saved my life, so I'm gonna stick with ya til I return the favor." Jet Storm said with a grin.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…" Skyfire said, not sure whether or not he liked the idea of having a loud mech such as Jet Storm following him around. The mech seemed rather…odd.

"I think we best be off now, before the other Aerial Combat Units kills all the Decepticons before we do." And with a powerful gust of wind, Jet Storm shot into the sky and back into the fire fight, leaving Skyfire alone on the ground.

_Odd mech…really odd mech. _Skyfire thought before flying after Jet Storm.

As Skyfire rose up higher into the sky, a familiar noise suddenly caught his attention as he looked up at Jet Storm, who was in the middle of tackling a Decepticon in mid-flight. His optics scanned the skies until he found the source of the noise.

_A null ray…_Skyfire thought for a moment, remember he used to fight alongside a flier with that type of weapon. He knew the sound of that particular null ray from anywhere. He helped him built the bloody thing in the first place! And if that wasn't the worse of it, he had stabbed him in the back with it in more ways than one.

He looked up and in the distance he could see his old friend-turned-enemy, Starscream, charging up said weapon in his direction, but he wasn't aiming at him.

Realization finally hit when he realized who Starscream's next target was.

"Jet Storm!" Skyfire yelled at the mech as a deafening explosion erupted nearby. Jet Storm shielded himself from the blast but appeared to have not heard him. Skyfire tried to call his name again but he knew he would be too late.

"Scrap!" Skyfire cursed as he shot towards the mech just as Starscream pulled the trigger, knowing he had to reach Jet Storm no matter what.

Time seemed to slow as iridescent lights danced across his darkened armor as a familiar warm feeling spread from his spark and through his entire frame. With only one thing on his mind, he shut his optics and prayed to Primus and the seven original Primes for his plan to work.

_Please don't fall into stasis. _

At the sound of his name being called, Jet Storm turned around in time to see Starscream shooting his null ray at him and before his mind could even process what was going on, he was tackled from the side and surrounded by a wave of light.

The next thing he knew, Starscream was gone, and so were all the Autobots and Decepticons around them. He couldn't see them but he could still hear them above in the smoke filled skies.

Jet Storm turned and could see Skyfire clinging to his frame with an iron grip. The mech's intakes grew quick as he leaned heavily on the azure mech as if he were struggling to keep himself up.

"That was… amazing!" Jet Storm exclaimed as Skyfire released his grip on him several moments later. "That's two I owe ya now!" Jet Storm raised a servo to Skyfire as the white mech swayed slightly in the air as the world seemed to spin around him.

"You okay, Sky?" Jet Storm cocked his helm, a grin still plastered on his faceplates.

"Yeah…just dizzy." Skyfire said as he placed a servo over his faceplates. "Haven't…done that in a while."

"What was that you did? It was a space bridge, wasn't it?" said Jet Storm, though it stuck Skyfire a bit odd Jet Storm seemed to know about spacebridges, then again he was an peculiar mech.

Before Skyfire could answer his question, pain erupted in his legs. He could hear Jet Storm's voice crying out over the explosion as he was suddenly engulfed in flames, the next thing he knew he was spinning and hurtling toward the ground.

Skyfire came to moments later, his legs and wings ached painfully.

_Scrap! _Skyfire cursed as he slowly pulled himself out of the ground into onto his side. He flinched as pain shot through his damaged appendage as he attempted to move his heavily dented wing. He looked down at the thrusters on his legs. He cringed as his optics scanned the mess of circuitry and sparking wires. Energon slowly leaked from his legs; he tried not to focus on the pain.

_Great…_ Skyfire thought. He was grounded.

Skyfire scanned the skies for any sign of Jet Storm and to search for any Autobots flying overhead. Smoke and dust filled the skies above. Skyfire watched as the blackened skies illuminated with explosions created by the opposing forces above.

He turned his helm and could see that the nearest ground unit was at least several deca-miles away. Skyfire groaned as his options quickly began to dwindle. Without Jet Storm, it was either call for help and get killed by his mentor for disobeying orders by sneaking out the medical tent or lie exposed on the ground like a sitting cyber-duck until he was either found by an Autobot or Decepticon. Skyfire weighed both his options.

Finally with a groan he turned on his private comm link.

_'Skyfire to Silverbolt, do you copy?' _the young flier spoke the private channel. _'Now… before you get mad at me and start yelling, I've…I've been shot down by Decepticons several deca-miles… away from the tunnel and I can't fly back… even if I wanted to.' _Skyfire said as he gazed up at the flashing sky as explosions bombarded the air high above him_. 'I'm practically right under you guys and… in need of assistance.' _

No response.

_'Silverbolt?' _ Skyfire asked but he received nothing but static. _Great…dead comm link. _

_Could this get any worse? _He thought as he struggled to sit up. A loud crash behind him caused Skyfire to freeze as he could feel the heat of a blaster on the back of his helm. The universe just loved proving him wrong.

With a sigh, Skyfire dimmed his optics as he listened to the hum of the null ray behind his helm.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Starscream said as he held his cannon against Skyfire's helm. "Didn't expect to see you here, old friend. My sources told me your spark extinguished orns ago, though it appears they were wrong." Starscream said with twisted joy in his tone.

"Well clearly I'm not dead. Better get some new spies who can tell the difference between dying and going into stasis-lock." Skyfire breathed heavily as his legs sparked painfully. His processor began to spin; he shook his helm to clear his vision as he gazed by at the Decepticon Commander.

With the energon he already lost, Skyfire couldn't risk warping again without getting himself into stasis-lock. Another warning flashed across Skyfire's optics, he overrode it as he lifted his gaze to his ex-comrade. His options were slowly dwindling. He had to make a choice.

"Such a shame our friendship must end this way," Starscream said with a sinister smirk as he charged his weapon. The familiar roar of turbines caused Skyfire to gaze past Starscream and up at the blackened sky. "Any last words?"

Skyfire kept his gaze up at the sky; he wasn't going to let Starscream win.

"Yeah…" Skyfire said as he looked into his crimson optics. "If you…haven't noticed, Starscream…our friendship…ended…a long…long time ago." Skyfire said just as two figured appeared behind Starscream.

_"Let him go!"_ one of them ordered, his voice echoing in Skyfire's processor.

It was now or never, Skyfire thought in a daze as warm light enveloped him.

_"What is he doing?!"_ he heard someone yell.

Skyfire could hear as someone screamed his name just as a pair of servos clasped around his shoulders and he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Present Time<em>

_Location: Tunnel_

"All this death around us…" Orion muttered, "It's caused nothing but pain and suffering." he said as he laughed humorlessly, "How much more death must there be before this war reaches its end?" Orion wondered out loud. No one said anything to this, for no one knew the answer.

"I guess it wouldn't matter if we got out of here alive, we're all going to die one way or another, whether it's here in this tunnel, or somewhere else, we're all going to die one day. I learned that the hard way...but I guess deep down inside everyone knows it. Death is inevitable."

"But I've also learned that you have the power to shape your own destiny. Though you can't decide you time the join the Allspark, you still have the choice to do something worth a damn in life or do whatever you believe is right." Orion said as he rose to his pedes.

"Though I do not wish to see anyone else in this tunnel die before their time, I know that fate will decide what will happen. But we have the power to change our chosen paths and what we chose will decide the fate of everyone both here and outside the tunnel." Orion said as he dimmed his optics. "Fate may not always call upon us in the moment of our choosing, but I do know this." Orion said as he lifted his gaze to the bots before him.

"And what's that?" Arcee eyed the mech with solemn optics.

"No matter what happens," Orion paused, "you…we will get out of this tunnel. We have to."

"How do you know we'll get out? We can't even dig ourselves out and we can't call for help." Blaster said moments later at a tolerable volume.

"Besides, what's the point? We've been trapped in here for orns without a single word from the bots on the outside, that is _if_ there's still anyone outside." said Jazz.

"I doubt they ever left," stated Override, "We wouldn't be able to hear all the fighting if they were gone."

"I still doubt anyone is still trying to look for us." Jazz said as he rested his helm against his servo as he leaned forward with Night Beat on his lap.

"Negative much?" Override commented as she tossed a small rock into the air.

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. The other Autobots are probably too busy dealing with the Decepticons to focus on getting us out of here. And after all that's happened they probably think we're all goners." said Jazz.

"But then why would they still be here if they weren't trying to get us out?" Override shot back as she sat up. "And there's still the surveillance system's cameras Red set up inside the tunnel." She said as she placed a servo on the wall of the tunnel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ironhide.

"Red Alert rigged this tunnel with a security system, _Cerebros, _I think."

"That huge system that controls Iacon's and possibly all of Cybertron's security?"

Override nodded.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is, being the paranoid mech he is, Red would have to set up surveillance in case anything went wrong. In case he couldn't see what the problem was he placed hidden cameras all over the tunnel."

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure any cameras set up by Red Alert were destroyed by the drillers." Jazz said as he examined Night Beat for any damage he may have missed.

"Maybe not. I've been here once before while Red was setting the place up. The camera made a buzzing noise after he set them up, but I guess the average bot wouldn't be able to hear them if, say a Decepticon were trying to sneak in or a group of bots were trapped inside."

"Do you hear anything now?" asked Orion.

Override nodded. "I can hear a few of them are still online, where exactly I'm not sure. The tunnel's messing up the sound. But I know they're watching us and they've probably been watching us ever since day one."

"So they can see us, what good will that do?" Sunstreaker asked as he glanced around the tunnel as if searching for any hidden cameras.

"If they know we're still alive, then they won't give up the search." said Override.

"And if Chromia's part of the search team-" Arcee began.

"Ain't nothing gonna stop 'er from tearing this tunnel apart until she can get to us." Ironhide smirked.

"Not even Megatron himself would be able to stop her." Orion added, though immediately why he said it. He only met Chromia on several occasions during his training. Were his past memories slowly returning to him? Before he could ponder on this any further, Ironhide's laugh brought him back to his senses.

A wicked smile suddenly spread across Override faceplates as she turned to Ironhide.

"I sense a mate for ol' Hide." Override smirked teasingly as she attempted to lightly punch Ironhide's arm, but nearly got him in the faceplates instead.

"Hey! She's just a friend." Ironhide said quickly as he swatted Override's servo away.

"Then why are your faceplates red?" Override shot back.

"Wha-?! You can't even see!" Ironhide growled in defense.

"Oooh, his faceplates ARE red!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Their arguing only made Override laughed even harder.

As Orion watched the bickering bots, he couldn't help but feel as if he had seen something similar to this before. It almost reminded him of the life he could no longer remember. Being surrounded by a group of 'bots who looked after one another and even with the possibility of death looming over them, they still found a way to shed some light into this growing darkness. Orion envied them. But he knew they were merely trying to get away from the fact that they were all probably doomed.

Orion dimmed his optics and gazed down at Bumblebee, who appeared to have fallen into a blissful recharge during the conversation.

"Wait up, guys." Jazz said as he cut into the conversation. "I've been thinking, if Red Alert set up _Cerebros_ in this tunnel, wouldn't the system be able to control the sealed doors?" Jazz asked as he pointed a digit behind them.

"He told me that it would." Said Override.

"So why didn't Red just open the sealed door using _Cerebros _orns ago?" asked Jazz.

"Perhaps something has been preventing Red Alert from opening the tunnel." Said Orion.

"Or he's dead." suggested Barricade.

Override's optics widened slightly as she threw a rock in Barricade's direction, which hit the wall beside the Decepticon's helm. "Do _not_ start with me!" Override hissed, "I'm not losing any more-"

Suddenly an explosion from the outside shook the tunnel, silencing everyone. Every one of them had become accustomed to the almost random bombardments caused by the opposing Autobots and Decepticons fight over their helms, though this particular explosion seemed different as it seemed to stop all the fighting above. For several moments there was silence, and then the fighting resumed.

"Wonder if anyone out there still remembers us being down here…" Jazz wondered aloud.

"I hope Chromia's alright…" Arcee said as she held Sadie in her arms.

"She'll be fine, Arcee. Mia's the strongest femme I know."

Orion's gaze drifted to the floor as his processor seemed to zone out everything around him for a moment. All these bots around him seemed to have connections to other bots that were currently on the other side of the sealed door or stationed somewhere else on Cybertron, all of them no doubt doing whatever they could to see their love ones again.

While Orion had every bot he seemed to cherish right there with him. Part of him began to wonder what it was like to have someone on the outside that still cared about him. As he thought about this his processor began to focus on the bigger picture.

"Do you truly want to see Chromia again, Ironhide?" Orion muttered, getting the weapon specialist's, as well as everyone else's attention, his words echoing somewhat within the darkness.

"What was that, kid?"

"Do you want to see Chromia again?" Orion asked again, looking at the older mech with intense azure optics.

"More than you think." Ironhide said without hesitation before adding. "Where'd that come from, kid?"

"You better stop acting like we're all gonna die and instead do something about that involved being able to live another day." Orion said not unkindly, but enough for them to know he was being serious.

"What's with you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Here we all are for, who knows how much longer, just waiting for the end to come. Do any of you still even believe that we are going to get out of this alive?"

"Well the odds aren't exactly in our favor, Orion." Jazz said as he strummed several practice cords on Night Beat.

"So, is that it then? Just stay here until the end comes?" Orion said, his frame somewhat trembling as he stood. "How long do you expect Night Beat can keep the drillers at bay?"

"What are we supposed to do? Take on them on before they kill us all?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

"Are you out of you're fraggin' mind?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I think we already settled that," Override said as she picked up another rock and attempted to throw it across the room, but instead accidently hit Blaster in the back of his helm.

"We already discussed this, Orion!" Arcee yelled as she suddenly got up, ignoring the sharp cry from Blaster, who fell into Jazz, causing him to miss several cords on Night Beat which created a loud sharp piercing noise. Which Override reacted to by clamping her servos over her audio receptors and was followed by a minor tremor shuddering through the tunnel.

For a moment everyone froze. It wasn't until the tremors subsided did they relax, though they (no pun intended) were still shaken.

"See? How much longer will we get lucky?" Orion pointed out. "We already took down one driller; why not take them all down while we still can?" Orion said calmly.

"That was just pure luck, Orion." Arcee argued as she crossed her arms over her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't honestly expect us to stand a chance against these drillers."

"Whether it was luck or not, Ironhide and I manage to take down one driller. If we want to make it out alive we need to get rid of the remaining drillers. We're nearly out of energon as it is."

"My point exactly!" Arcee shot back. "What if one of you got hurt? There wouldn't be enough energon for Ratchet to repair any of us if we were to go through with this plan."

"Would you rather sit around and wait for the end to come or would you rather fight even if it were the smallest chance of getting out alive? Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Blaster and I all came here for one reason, to make sure all of you made it through this tunnel alive."

"And we sure as Pit will see through to that." said Ironhide.

"Stop it, will you!" Override yelled, surprising everyone.

"What's wrong?"

"You keep saying we're going to get out of here alive, but is that what you really think?"

"What are you talking abou-"

"Why do you all keep making it seem as if we only have two options? Death by drillers or die fighting." Override argued, cutting off Ironhide. "No matter what we do, we'll still be trapped in this Pit forsaken tunnel. So how about instead of arguing about how we're going to die, why not come up with a plan that _actually_ involves us getting out of here alive?" Override suggested.

"She's right; no matter what we do it won't get us out of here." said Jazz.

Orion nodded.

"Either way the odds aren't in our favor. But I'd rather die trying to do something meaningful than just sit around here and do nothing."

"You sound just like _her_." Arcee muttered, her gaze drifting down for a moment before looking back at Orion, who had fallen silent at her remark.

"Okay if we're gonna fight, what do you expect us to do?"

"Us?" Ironhide asked skeptically as he stared at the femme.

"I'm just as good a fighter as all of you and you know that." said Arcee.

Orion nodded. "In that case," he said as he made his way over to Sunstreaker and Barricade.  
>"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker questioned skeptically as Orion unlocked his stasis cuffs, which clattered on the ground.<p>

"We'll need all the help we can get." Orion said as he unlocked Barricade's cuffs. "And we can't always be there to drag your afts out of danger, now can we?" Orion said.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Autobot?" Barricade said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Can I trust you not to shoot me in the back of the head?"

"Whatever, as long as I get out of here alive." Barricade said as Orion made his way back to the group.

"Like Override said, killing the drillers won't get us out of here, but maybe we can take advantage of the drillers as they have been taking advantage of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I assume the reason why the drillers haven't killed us yet is because, like us, they are unable to escape. The search team will continue to try to find a way in as long as we are still alive."

"So why don't they just drill their way out that way?" asked Jazz as he pointed a digit to the rock wall behind them.

"Because the doors prevent them from escaping, they're waiting for the moment the sealed doors are opened so that they may escape. I plan we get the drillers close enough to the wall to clear enough rubble away to allow the search team to get through but keep the drillers in."

"And why would we want to keep them in?" questioned Jazz.

"Over the past several orns the search team has no doubt nearly exhausted their efforts in trying to get us out of here, if we allow the drillers to escape, there will be causalities unless we stop the drillers."

"So we're going to lure the drillers here in hopes that during all the chaos that they damage the walls enough for the search team to get in and we have to kill them before the drillers can get through?" Arcee stared at Orion skeptically.

"Pretty much," Ironhide summed up.

"And what about Ratchet, Override and the younglings? Where will they be during all this?" Arcee asked as she crossed her arms over her chestplates.

"What about me? I'm not a youngling…" Sideswipe grumbled under his breath.

"We'll have to move them to another location within the tunnel." said Ironhide.

"You do know that there isn't much left of this place, right?" Sunstreaker pointed out.

"As far as we know, the far side of the tunnel hasn't been touched yet." said Ratchet. "With the unstable ground it will simply be a matter of getting there and back." The medic took a deep intake before continuing.

"If we do go on with this plan, its best conserve whatever energy we have left."

"Agreed." Orion said as Arcee avoided his gaze.

* * *

><p><em>ARG I DID IT AGAIN! I sliced a chapter in half, my sister made me ._. okay the chapter is shorter than I intended but hey I already have like 28 pages done and my sister told me to cut it in half…SO looks like you'll all get chapter 12 sooner than expected *grins*<em>

_Okay, so I've introduced Skyfire into the story :D okay I know it's kinda random how I just threw him into the story but I've come up with a really cool idea for him 83 and after reading SpiritStrike's fanfic 'Birth' (well a majority of it) I REALLY wanted to have Skyfire in the story cuz he's just so awesome! And so here he is! He's kinda loosely based off of SpiritStrike's version of Skyfire but I gave him my own little twist, he kinda has low self-esteem and hates failing because it often reflects on his mentor, Silverbolt and surprise, surprise! He's not related to Jet Storm (I'm not making them twins for a reason) but they do form a brother bond as they get to know one another. Anyways, Skyfire just wants to find a way to prove to those around him (and to himself) that he's not worthless and can actually do something worth a damn. Oh and in case you were wondering, he's not dead (I am not that cruel to kill him off in one chapter)_

_Anyways! Back to the big picture! The bots plan to kill the drillers so no one else gets hurt once they are rescued, typical Autobot behavior. So anyways, I'm hoping to get Chapter 12 done soon_

_Til then, bye~ _


	12. Day 5: Only Hope

_OKAY! Now this is Only Hope! And you will see why later on, WOW LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR! yay, anyways, enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Several hours ago…<em>

_Location: Barren flats, several klicks from the tunnel_

Silverbolt and Slingshot landed onto the uneven terrain with a loud crash, their weapons already aimed at the Decepticon commander. Said commander had his weapon pointed at a severely damaged Skyfire. He and Slingshot had witnessed as Skyfire had been shot down by a Decepticon and after dealing with a group of Decepticons, were finally able to track down Skyfire.

Silverbolt kept his optics on Starscream, his expression remaining emotionless as he risked a glance at his young charge. Judging by the damage to his wings and thrusters, it was clear Skyfire wasn't going to be flying anytime soon.

"Let him go!" Silverbolt ordered as he kept his optics locked on Starscream, but Skyfire's flickering optics caught his attention. A pained smile crossed Skyfire's faceplates as he bowed his helm in what looked like defeat. Silverbolt knew Skyfire better than that and his optics widened as he suddenly realized what Skyfire was planning to do.

"What is he doing?!" Slingshot yelled as the mech's frame was engulfed with color and light.

_"SKYFIRE!" _a voice screamed from above, getting the attention of the two Autobots and the Decepticon commander.

Jet Storm suddenly materialized in the air above Skyfire and Starscream, his servos grasping around the mech's shoulders as both Autobots suddenly disappeared.

"Scrap!" roared the Decepticon commander as he turned on Silverbolt and Slingshot, sending out a volley of missiles at them before jumping into the air before flying back into the fray as the ground around Silverbolt and Slingshot was engulfed in flames.

Moments later the two Autobot fliers emerged from the smoke and shot up into the sky, unharmed by the missiles.

"Screamer's getting away!" Slingshot yelled as he attempted to fly after Starscream, only to be held back by Silverbolt.

"Leave him," said the aerial commander. With a growl, the younger mech turned from his commander as his optics scanned the surrounding terrain.

"Is he insane?!" Slingshot demanded as they took off into the blackened sky. "Silverbolt, doesn't he know a jump like that can kill him?! Especially when he's taken that much punishment, what's he even _doing_ here in the first place?!"

"Disobeying my orders." Silverbolt said, as he shook his helm. "But none of that matters right now. We have to find Skyfire, where ever he went and before it's too late." His expression remained calm, but Silverbolt made a mental note to have a long discussion with Skyfire once they find him alive.

* * *

><p>At first Skyfire had felt nothing, but then he felt the pain, as if spacebridge itself seemed to absorb the very life force within his spark. For a while the pain was the only thing that told him he was still alive. He felt as if his spark was a flame and was slowly sputtering and dying as it starved for oxygen. Skyfire wasn't sure how long the pain lasted, all he knew was that if he died before he could reach his location (or anywhere for that matter) his spark would give out and he would forever be lost in oblivion.<p>

He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He shut his optics and thought of his next location. As gravity suddenly took over, he cried out as pain screamed through his frame as he landed painfully on his damaged wing. Something heavy crashed down on top of him, practically crushing the life out of his already damaged frame.

He could hear a voice above him as a pair of servos around his shoulders shook his frame, which only seemed to cause his processor to ache. But somehow, life seemed to flow from those servos and into Skyfire. A low groan escaped his voice box as his vision and processor began to clear.

"Jet Storm…?" Skyfire asked as the azure and golden mech suddenly came into focus, but something seemed off about him. Jet Storm seemed to sigh in relief but kept his servos clamped around his shoulders.

"You okay?" Jet Storm asked as Skyfire got himself into a seated position, but Jet Storm refused to remove his servos from his shoulders.

"Never better…" Skyfire lied, he felt utterly miserable, but he said nothing as he rubbed his faceplates with a servo.

"Yeah…I can tell." Jet Storm said, "You may want to have that wing of yours checked out first, and the rest of you while you're at it." He added with a weak smile.

"Ha, yeah." Skyfire said as he bowed his helm and dimmed his optics, and for a moment he could no longer feel the pain in his frame or anything around him. He was suddenly being shaken back and forth again, which caused him to online his optics and stare into Jet Storm's optics.

Skyfire could see Jet Storm's mouth move as he spoke but he could hear no words as the mech spoke into his comm link. But just before his vision gave out, he realized what was off about Jet Storm, he wasn't wearing his visors.

His optics looked like stars, and then the darkness consumed him once again.

* * *

><p>Much time had passed since Skyfire had used his space bridge ability to save his own life. He hadn't remembered much that had occurred after he had blacked out. He knew he hadn't fallen into stasis because he could hear every word spoken around him, but he had been unable to move to tell his comrades he was awake.<p>

He knew for sure that Silverbolt was there, as well as Slingshot because he had heard the mech speak to Silverbolt earlier; "Are you sure he's related to a Seeker, Silverbolt? Cuz he sure doesn't think like one." Slingshot had said before tapping Skyfire's helm. At that moment Skyfire wished for a moment that he wasn't paralyzed just so he could whack the mech in the back of his helm.

After that Silverbolt had dismissed Slingshot and told him to return to his post till further orders. Silverbolt had seemed to remain the entire time Skyfire was under, only leaving every once in a while to speak to Prowl as the battle strategist gave him a report.

After some thought, it occurred to Skyfire that once he woke up, he would have to confront Silverbolt. Not that he was ashamed of being in his presence after the stunt he pulled (okay maybe a little). Skyfire wasn't quite ready to confront his mentor just yet.

From what he could tell, Silverbolt and Slingshot had arrived within moments of him falling into, what the medics describes as a comatose state. But as Skyfire had come to understand, he was far from being in a coma. How could one be in comatose if they remained conscious? Skyfire wondered. Somehow during all that time he had finally been able to get some recharge.

When he had woken up, a medic was repairing the damage to his wings. He had listened to the medic work to repair him, occasionally speaking to him as they worked. Skyfire had been grateful for the mech's one sided conversation since the silence probably would have driven him mad. He wasn't sure how long he remained in that state of awareness.

After a while he finally seemed to slowly regain feeling. Once in a while he would move his digits to ensure that they were still functional.

Now he was lying on a portable medical berth within the Medical tent with Silverbolt sitting on a chair beside the berth. For the past hour or so Silverbolt had been staring at his every move as Skyfire had pretended to be in recharge as he attempted to avoid the enviable confrontation with his mentor.

Skyfire would have gladly gone into recharge during that time but was unable due to a pounding processor ache that had begun to form after an hour of being in his state of awareness. That, along with the pain all over his frame that had returned with a vengeance as his mind seemed to return to his frame, kept him from doing just that.

"I know you're awake." Silverbolt said after what appeared to be an eternity of silence. "And in case you were wondering, I've known since you woke up over a mega-cycle ago." Skyfire let out a tired, defeated groan as he attempted to get himself into a sitting position, sighing in relief as he removed some of the pressure on his wings, which he had been laying on this entire time.

Skyfire tried to swing his legs over the edge of the berth, but due to a series of cables and wires connected to his frame which lead to a group of portable monitors that recorded his vitals, stopped him cold. Skyfire decided against trying to move and stayed where he was. He stared forward, avoiding his mentor's optics for a moment before turning his helm to meet his optics.

"What were you thinking, Skyfire."Both Silverbolt and Skyfire said at once. "Is what you were going to say to me," Skyfire said as he avoided Silverbolt's optics.

"Are you alright?" Silverbolt asked concern concealed with his optics. Skyfire hadn't seen that coming.

"I sneak past First Aid and his army of medics, fly myself into the heat of battle, help out a slightly deranged Autobot, get shot down by a mech I had once considered a brother, nearly fall into stasis lock and to my death, all because of my actions, and you ask if I'm _alright?_ Shouldn't you be threatening to have First Aid disable my warping matrix?"

"I would, but knowing you, that would not stop you from getting back out there again." said Silverbolt.

Skyfire said nothing to this as he watched his mentor. "I can't say I'm surprised by your course of action by disobey my orders, but I'd be even more surprised if you had chosen to obey them." Silverbolt continued.

Skyfire remained silent as he focused his gaze on his now repaired thrusters, but he doubted he would be able to fly anytime soon.

"But I can't say you are the only one to pay for your actions." Silverbolt said as he watched Skyfire with calm optics. "Had I kept better optic on you, you wouldn't have gotten injured."

"Maybe if you didn't leave me behind all the time, this wouldn't have happened…" Skyfire muttered bitterly under his breath.

"If you wish to speak your mind, I suggest you say it now." Silverbolt continued calmly.

"You want me to speak my mind? Alright then, you want to know _why_ I went behind your back and got myself into this mess?" Skyfire said as he faced his mentor. "I've been stuck here for orns because I failed to do _one _simple thing!"

"It wasn't your fau-" Silverbolt began, only to be cut off by the younger mech.

"It _was_ my fault!" Skyfire argued. "I couldn't do _anything_ to help anyone!" Skyfire yelled, not caring if anyone could hear him.

_"_I've been stuck in here for orns while mechs die all around me!" Skyfire practically yelled as he gestured to the other hundreds of Autobots, either injured or dying, overflowing the large medical tent, beyond the thin curtain that separated them from the rest of the tent. "Why didn't you just let me get out and help you?" Skyfire demanded. He was tired of either being ignored or left behind unless it involved the use of his powers.

"Ever since I've woken up, I've done nothing but watched mechs die all around me, and not just here, everywhere! And whether or not I'm here, bots are still dying! I'm not a medic, Silverbolt! I don't serve anyone any good here!"

"No you don't, but you are injured, Skyfire." Silverbolt remained calm as he spoke. "And you must remain here until deemed fit for active duty by a medic."

"With First Aid and all these other medics working on over duty, I don't see _that_ happening any time soon." Skyfire scoffed.

"You wouldn't be stuck here if you had just listened to my orders and remained here." Silverbolt narrowed his optics. Skyfire only shook his helm.

"At least I could make a difference out there! I wasn't even that injured before I got out there!" Skyfire argued. Unimpressed, Silverbolt lifted an optic ridge at the younger mech.

"At least not as bad as I am now… but that's only because-"

"Because you disobeyed my orders and nearly got yourself killed by Starscream!" Silverbolt yelled, an edge clear in his voice.

Skyfire said nothing to this at first before muttering; "At least I was actually some_ use_ out there."

"Do you even understand why I didn't want you fighting Decepticons after having been in stasis for several orns?" Silverbolt demanded evenly.

"No, maybe I _don't _understand." Okay maybe he did understand, but he didn't have to agree with him. "I've been kept in the dark ever since I got here, Silverbolt. I've always been left behind in every mission you and the others are assigned to and I'm_ sick_ of it!" Skyfire yelled. Why was it now that he wanted to speak his mind? It never bothered Skyfire before about being left behind; it always gave him time to be alone with his experiments, which he never minded. So why was it bothering him so much and why now?

"Do you not realize that you are possibly the only chance these civilians still have; their only chance of seeing daylight again?" Silverbolt said as he approached his charge. "Without you, they're lost, them and the Autobots who are trapped inside." he tried to explain to Skyfire.

To his surprise, Skyfire began to laugh. But it was a humorless laugh as the younger mech shook his helm. "Like I'd be of any use to them, I couldn't even warp inside the damn tunnel!" Skyfire's voice broke slightly. He shook his helm and dimmed his optics. "Some hero I turned out to be, I'm utterly useless!"

"Skyfire, you are not useless! If you wound up getting yourself killed, then those civilians and our _own_ comrades are as good as dead! They _need_ you, Skyfire."

Skyfire ignored his mentor. He didn't want any sympathy, not from him or anyone else. Why couldn't anyone see that he just wasn't cut out for this? He wouldn't even be able to save them if his life depended on it.

"I can't even save someone's life without it coming back to bite me in the aft." Skyfire laughed humorlessly as he remembered how he had saved Jet Storm from getting shot down, only to get shot out of the sky himself not even ten breems after the fact. "I don't even make a decent descendant."

"What are you talking about?" Silverbolt frowned as his optics filled with concern.

"Didn't you hear what Slingshot said?" Skyfire shook his helm before imitating the smaller mech. _"Are you sure this kid's seeker material? Cuz he sure don't act like it!"_ Silverbolt's frown deepened as Skyfire stared at his servos. "Some descendant I turned out to be; I couldn't even make a fraggin' spacebridge without nearly putting myself in stasis-lock!"

Silverbolt stared at the young mech with solemn optics. He made a mental note to have a _long_ discussion with Slingshot later. As he watched Skyfire, whose optics stared into emptiness, he knew exactly what was troubling the mech and causing him to behave defiantly.

"Skyfire," Silverbolt began, his voice softening, "It wasn't your fault that one of the surviving civilians had gone offline two orns ago."

Skyfire looked away quickly, clenching and unclenching his servos, which have gone cold suddenly. "I could have _done_ something!" Skyfire growled under his breath. "If I hadn't gone into stasis after the tunnel shut me out, I could have found a way in and then _maybe_ he would still be alive!" Skyfire spat bitterly. _Why couldn't it have just been me? He didn't deserve to die... _Skyfire thought as he stared down at his cold servos.

Suddenly at that moment, Silverbolt's comm link went off; he shut it off and found Skyfire staring at him with icy optics.

"And now you're going to leave me behind again, _as usual._" Skyfire muttered as he crossed his arms over his still heavily dented chest.

Silverbolt held back an exhausted sigh as he stared Skyfire in the optics. "Skyfire, have you ever considered that I left you behind because I actually have some regard for your _safety?"_

"Why should you care?" Skyfire spat, "You're not my father! So stop pretending to be!"

_Silence. _

For a moment Silverbolt's optics seemed to widen slightly before it was replaced by his solemn mask. Skyfire wasn't sure if he had hurt him or not. Whether he did or not, it didn't matter, the damage was done. Silverbolt turned his back to Skyfire, his optics locked on the floor.

Before Silverbolt could even say anything in response, a small voice piped from behind the thin curtain.

"Uh… is this a bad time?" Both Silverbolt and Skyfire's optics locked on a white, red, and blue mech, who appeared from behind the silvery curtain.

"Smokescreen," Silverbolt addressed the mech as he composed himself. "What is it?" he demanded, almost excessively.

"I uh…was -uh- sent down…I mean actually…I came down here to tell you that uh… Zeta Prime wishes to see you...now." Smokescreen babbled nervously as he slightly jumped from pede to pede before adding, "S-sir…" As he spoke his optics seemed unable to focus on one thing for very long. He looked very much as if he didn't want to be there as he seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere else.

Silverbolt stared at the mech for a few moments before nodding in understanding.

"You better be here when I get back." Silverbolt threatened, almost tiredly as he left the room without turning back.

_Like that'll happen…_ Skyfire thought a breem after Silverbolt was gone as he began to rip off cables and wires from his frame, the monitors they connected to screaming as they falsely registered his spark and other bodily functions going offline.

**…**

After several moments of walking along side Smokescreen in silence, Silverbolt stared down at the short mech, as he seemed to be moving in double his pace.

"Do you have something against medics?" Silverbolt questioned the mech as they weaved around the rows and rows of moaning mechs. Several mechs rushed by them as the alarms of one of the many spark rate monitors went insane.

"What?" Smokescreen asked, as if getting out of a daze, "Oh, no not really." He said quickly as they departed from the medical tent. "I just have some where I need to be." He said as he looked up at Silverbolt. To the Aerial commander's surprise, his cyan optics almost seemed to be scolding him for moving slow. But Smokescreen dared not say a word after what he had just witnessed as he quickly spun on his heel and continued forward.

"I know where to go from here," Silverbolt said, a thankful sigh almost escaped Smokescreen, as if he were relieved that he would not need to escort him the whole way to the Commander's tent. He appeared as if he were just about to dash away from Silverbolt, but before he could sprint off, Silverbolt stopped him.

"Wait," Smokescreen looked up at the Aerial commander with questioning (but impatient) optics.

"Do you need something, sir?" Silverbolt nodded before glancing around for anyone who might be within earshot.

"How much did you hear back there?" Silverbolt questioned the red, white and blue mech.

"Um," Smokescreen hadn't seen that coming, "Ah, well… I'm pretty sure anyone who was nearby coulda heard just about as much as I did." He rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly before earning a hard glare from the Aerial commander. "IIII'mmmmm gonna go back to my station now." Smokescreen said before quickly folding himself into his vehicular mode and practically burned rubber in his effort to get away from Silverbolt, as if the Aerial commander was infected with contagious Cybonic plague.

With a sigh, Silverbolt began to make his way to the 'command center' of the camp. Skyfire's words still echoed in his processor. He dimmed his optics as he remembered the last thing he told the younger mech before departing. He couldn't shake the feeling that it would be the last time he would see Skyfire again.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Present time<em>

_Location: Tunnel_

After some discussion regarding their safety within the tunnel while the drillers continued to lurk beneath their pedes, the bots had come to agree on taking shifts to make sure the drillers didn't appear while they were all recharging. So for the past few hours Orion and Ironhide had agreed to take first watch, despite Ratchet's protests.

As Orion and Ironhide did their rounds, Orion thought about a conversation he and Arcee had several hours ago after she had pulled him aside after the meeting. Their discussion was still fresh on his processor as he walked alongside Ironhide.

_"Just what exactly are you trying to prove?" Arcee demanded once they were out of earshot. She had taken him a good distant away from the others but was careful to keep them still within running distance in case the drillers appeared while they were separated from the others._

_"I am not trying to prove anything." Orion answered as he gazed into Arcee's intense optics as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chestplates._

_"Orion, I know…knew you well enough to know when you get like this."_

_"I don't understand." Orion stated as he narrowed his optics slightly. Arcee scoffed at his ignorance._

_"Whenever something happens and you're about to do something either stupid or reckless you always get this look in your optics. As if everything is your responsibility and only you can make it right."_

_Orion said nothing to this. He could understand why she was behaving like this. She was afraid, just as he was, for the safety of everyone within the tunnel. Orion would not rest until they have all safely escaped the dark clutches of the tunnel. _

_"I shouldn't be alive, but I am." Orion said as he stared into the nothing as dark memories threatened to flood his processor, he pushed it back._

_"What?" Arcee eyed the mech with concerned optics as she watched him shift his weight from one pede to the other._

_"Why didn't I die back in Tagon Heights?" Orion seemed to ask himself, his voice remaining even. _

_"You want to discuss this _now?_" Arcee asked in astonishment. _

_"Yes, I do." Orion turned back to face Arcee. "I should have died back in Tagon Heights, but I didn't."_

_"So what, are you doing this all as in excuse to get yourself _killed?!_" Arcee demanded. _

_"No, that has never been my intention. I survived that Decepticon attack; it may have been for a reason… Perhaps I survived to serve a bigger purpose."_

_"And what purpose would this be?" Arcee asked._

_Orion shook his helm, even he wasn't completely sure what his purpose was anymore. "All I know now is that the events that transpired in Tagon Heights lead to all this" _And perhaps we are all here for a reason._ Orion thought. "And I will do whatever it takes to free us all from this imprisonment."_

_"And what if you _can't_ free us?" Arcee demanded, "What if no one can? What if this plan doesn't even work and we all end up dying?"_

_"It's better to die trying than doing nothing." _

_"At least doing _nothing_ means we'll still be _alive_." Arcee countered, "Have you even thought his plan through?"_

_"It's become clear over the past few orns that so far nothing has gone according to plan." Orion stated as he gazed into the darkness before adding, "I will not rest until we have completed this mission." Orion said as he averted his gaze from the magenta femme. He vowed that he would not allow anyone else die before their time, even if it meant sacrificing his own life in the process. But he dared not to say it to Arcee._

_"Why does everything have to be a mission for you?" Arcee growled. "The drillers haven't bothered us for over an orn now, why not just wait for the rescue team?"_

_"You know as well as I do why we cannot wait." Orion spoke calmly as he bowed his helm._

_"I know, I know." Arcee said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "But why you or any of us? Why do we all have to lay our lives down when we've been the ones trapped inside this Primus-forsaken pit all this time? We barely even have enough energon to survive! Let alone take on a pair of drillers on our own!"_

_"It seems as if living among neutrals has changed you Arcee." Orion said as he kept his back to her._

_"_Excuse_ me?" Arcee demanded as she places her servos on her hips._

_"You have not been in active service for vorns, Arcee. I have." Orion explained. "While during all that time it seems you have forgotten the Autobot way."_

_Arcee's optics widened slightly, taken back by his words. She said nothing but he could tell he had hurt her somewhat. Orion dimmed his optics. Under normal circumstances he would never speak to Arcee in such a way, but he knew she needed to hear this. For a while Arcee said nothing as she seemed to stare daggers into the back of Orion's helm. With a tired sigh, Orion dimmed his optics and was about to leave when Arcee spoke up. _

_"Protect all life and safeguard the innocent from tyranny…" Arcee said, causing Orion to stop. He turned to look at her, his harsh words having gotten through to her as her optics, having long been drained of tears, stared at him hard as the fire within them slowly began to spark to life again._

_"I have never forgotten, Orion, because it was what got Cliffjumper and thousands of other Autobots killed in the past." Arcee said almost bitterly as she wrapped her arms around herself._

_"This is war…" Orion muttered, remembering Ironhide's teachings. "In war sacrifices must be made and not everyone can be saved... I've accepted that now, but that doesn't mean we have to die while protecting those on the outside." Orion said as he placed his servos on Arcee's shoulders. _

_She lifted an optic ridge at him as he raised her helm to look her in the optics. "We can still make it through this alive." Orion said as they held each other's gaze. "Every one of us, we will get through this."_

_Arcee's bowed her helm and dimmed her optics as she turned her helm away from Orion as the ice that had frozen over her spark seemed to thaw._

_"Then I'm with you all the way." Arcee said, remembering Cliffjumper's old words. She found herself thinking about the mech more and more as the days progressed. For a moment determination flashed in her icy blue optics._

_Something that almost looked like a smirk formed across Orion's faceplates as he turned away from her._

_"Now that is the Arcee I remember." He said; a smile almost in his voice. _

_Arcee looked up at Orion, somewhat stunned. Could he be remembering?_

After that Orion and Arcee had returned to the others without a word just as Ironhide set out to begin their shift. Orion had joined him. And now here they were.

"So, do you really think it's a good idea to trust these cons?" Ironhide asked breaking the silence and bringing Orion back to reality. It had nearly been an hour after Orion had released Sunstreaker and Barricade from their cuffs.

"Do we have a choice?" Orion replied as they walked around the tunnel. "It wouldn't be right to leave them for dead." Orion said as he kept his optics on the uneven surface, part of him expecting the drillers to burst through the ground beneath their pedes.

"We can always use them as bait," suggested Ironhide. Orion shot Ironhide a look as the mech lifted his servos in defense.

"I'm just kidding." Ironhide said. Orion just stared at the mech before continuing onward with Ironhide in tow.

"Down here, far from the war we are all equals. Nothing separates us, not when our own lives are at stake." Orion said after several moments of silence.

"Starting to sound like a Prime, kid." Ironhide said with a smirk. "Though, Orion Prime doesn't have much of a ring to it, but Optimus Prime, now THAT has a ring to it."

Orion lifted an optic ridge to his statement. He still couldn't fathom how Bumblebee had come up with such a nickname from him. Orion assumed the youngling had come to know of the old story _The Lost Prime, _which depicted the tragedy of the fall of the Prime Dynasty in the optics of the last known Prime, Optimus Prime. Bumblebee could probably see similarities Orion couldn't see between that young Prime and himself.

Though, that Optimus had never technically been a Prime, said to having been a youngling in the time of the fall of the Dynasty, or so the story described. It was said that one must earn the mark of the Primes and because of his age and lack of experience, he was unable to earn the title before his death. As Orion thought about it, he knew he would never be worthy of being a Prime.

He shrugged off Ironhide's words as he began to walk back to check on Ratchet and Bumblebee, who were currently sitting beside the large wall of rock. He was vaguely aware of everyone else camped nearby as he made his way back.

Sadie was sitting next to Bumblebee, holding a nearly empty cube of energon close to his mouth, but the youngling only stared absently past the cube and kept his gaze on the floor. Standing beside them was Override, whose dull gaze remained on the dark emptiness around them. Bumblebee looked up as Orion and Ironhide arrived.

"Hey," Override greeted them as they approached, "Better change shifts with me before ol' Hatchet over here blows a fuse." She said, pointing a digit at the medic, who gave both Orion and Ironhide a hard look as the weapon specialist found a place beside the wall and dropped to the ground.

"Alright," Orion said as Override walked past him, pausing for a moment as she spoke to him via private comm link.

_-'Bee's still a bit shaken from the drillers. Ratchet says he might be traumatized and he doesn't seem to be very responsive when you're not around. You might want to spend some time with him; it might get him back to normal.'-_

_-'I understand'- , _Orion said as he nodded his helm. Override left without another word and continued on into the darkness. Orion watched Override for a moment before turning his attention to Ratchet, whose optics were dimmed as he stared forward at the emptiness.

"How are you feeling?" Orion knelt down to the medic and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ratchet stirred slightly, as if having been woken up from a dream. "Not much better than before I suppose," he said with a tired yawn. "But not any worse either." Ratchet stretched his aching servos before his optics adjusted to the dimness.

"Orion, Bee won't drink his energon!" Sadie complained, getting Orion's attention as she once again attempted to force the youngling to drink the energon.

Bumblebee did nothing in response to her efforts and continued to stare at Orion blankly. A few drops of energon slid down the youngling's faceplates, no doubt had been spilled as a result Sadie's efforts to feed him his energon.

Orion stared at them for a few moments before he made his way to the two younglings and held a servo out to Sadie.

"I'll make sure Bumblebee drinks his energon. Why don't you go see if your mother's alright?" Sadie stared at Bumblebee then back at Orion.

"Okay," Sadie pouted before handing Orion the cube and made her way over to Arcee.

Orion turned to Bumblebee as he rose to his pedes and took his servo. He gently held the youngling's servo in his own as he found a place several feet away to recharge.

Orion sat down on the ground, rubbing his sore muscle cables as he held the cube of energon to Bumblebee. He stared at the cube for a moment before taking in and drinking its contents. Orion watched Bumblebee as he held the partly filled energon up to him.

Orion shook his helm, "I already had my fill today, Bee."

Bumblebee didn't look convinced as wordlessly climbed onto his lap and held the cube up to Orion's faceplates.

"You…need it more." Bumblebee muttered in a scratchy voice, somewhat surprising Orion. With a tried sigh, Orion took the cube from the youngling's servos and consumed the remainder of the cube before placing it on the ground.

Satisfied, Bumblebee leaned his helm against Orion's spark chamber and dimmed his optics. Orion stared down at Bumblebee, who clung to his frame before offlining his optics completely. For a moment he remained still, unsure of how to react.

In the end, Orion wrapped his arms protectively around Bumblebee. He dimmed his optics as he listened to the youngling's even intakes as he seemingly fell into recharge.

Nearby and hidden by the shadows, Barricade sat apart from the others as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his onyx chest. His crimson optics remained dimmed, completely aware of the red and blue mech several meters away.

_Remember when things were easier? _ A voice seemed to speak to him in his processor. Barricade's optics shot open, suddenly awake and alert of everything around him. No one seemed to notice him as his optics scanned the tunnel for the owner of the voice.

His hopes seemed to deflate when he realized had only imagined it.

_Stupid ghosts…_ Barricade leaned back against the wall but did not relax. He offlined his optics as memories began to fill his processor as he stared at a short elegantly designed rod he held tightly in his servos. It was the only weapon Barricade had managed to convince Orion not to confiscate several orns ago.

Being shackled in stasis cuffs the rod would be useless to him, so the Autobot had allowed him to keep it. And from the look in the mech's optics, Barricade could tell that he knew that the artifact held significant importance to the Decepticon.

_Well he's not wrong…_ Barricade thought as he absently ran his digits along the inscription running along its side. He had long forgotten what the symbols meant, but that didn't matter. He could still remember when Crossfire had told him the story inscribed on the rod.

At first glance it appeared to be just a piece of decorative metal. But when at its full length it was a fierce weapon. And when in use it depicted an illusion like no other. He remembered when Sunstreaker had first asked about it, claiming that it was a piece of junk before he had carelessly tossed it back to him.

Barricade would have beaten the youngling to a pulp but unfortunately for him, Megatron had been present at the time. Despite what others said, the rod was much meant much to him than any Decepticon would be able to understand.

It was the only thing he had left of the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. The Decepticon dimmed his crimson optics as a low sigh escaped his voice box. He had no doubt he was probably going to die the following day, may it be from the drillers or, if he somehow managed to survive the encounter, he would most likely die of injuries he would receive or lack of energon.

Either way he calculated that his chance of survival wasn't exactly high. But for some reason Barricade didn't care whether he would die or not. If he died, so be it. As the days progressed, he began to wonder what he had left to return to once he escaped.

Without his mate he didn't have much to return to. And with the mountainous terrain surrounding the pass no doubt filled with Autobots he would be captured he moment he escaped from the tunnel. So what would he do then? Barricade thought as he stared into the nothingness.

_Guess I'll be seeing you again soon, Crossfire._ Barricade said as he held the rod close to his spark before drifting off into a dreamless recharge.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Two hours later…<em>

_Location: Tunnel, Inner entrance _

As Orion leaned against the wall of rubble, he became only aware of the bots around him and the youngling in his arms. After discussing the plan to take down the two remaining drillers, Ratchet had convinced those who were involved with the plan to get a few hours of recharge. And with Override currently on watch, they would know exactly when or if the drillers came near while they were recharging.

Earlier after speaking with Ratchet, the medic had attempted to repair Orion's injuries but Orion had refused treatment. He had insisted that he and the medic tend to everyone else's injuries before he was to be treated. He had been able to convince Ratchet since he only had minor injuries. But even after they were done with repairs, Orion had insisted that he treat himself, fearing that the medic would find the wound he had hidden beneath his armor.

Now the wound was keeping him awake while he should have been recharging. Orion sighed tiredly as he stifled a groan as Bumblebee's knee joint dug into the armor above it. Not wanting to disturb the youngling, Orion dimmed his optics as he dealt with the discomfort.

Despite being physically and mentally exhausted, the dent seemed to act up every time he nearly fell into recharge; a nagging reminder that it was still there. Orion sighed for what seemed like the eighth time before finally giving up on recharging.

_"Can't sleep, huh?"_ Ironhide's voice came from within Orion's head.

_"No,"_ Orion responded through his private link.

_"So what do you think's gonna happen tomorrow?" _Ironhide asked the younger mech.

_"I don't know." Orion responded truthfully. "You're not backing down are you?"_

_"No way kid, we've come this far already, might as well take a shot at it." _answered Ironhide. "Besides, who's gonna be there to save your sorry aft if something happens?"

Orion smirked lopsidedly. _"Ironhide, we're going against two drillers. We'll be outnumbered and the odds won't exactly be in our favor, I strongly believe that something _will_ happen."_

Ironhide smirked_. "You've changed a lot since we first met, kid." _

_"A lot has changed since then, I suppose." _Orion gazed down at the youngling in his arms. He may have failed Ariel, but he wasn't about to let Bumblebee down. Determination seemed to burn in his spark like a growing flame.

_"I don't know about you but I'm not planning on going down that easily."_ Orion said as he locked optics with the weapon specialist.

_"I was wrong." _Ironhide smirked as he folded his bulky arms behind his helm. _"Same stubborn mech you were during training, same stubborn mech now."_ Ironhide said with a chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit."

_"It seems so."_ Orion said before adding_. "It looks like training's over." _

* * *

><p>Override wandered around the tunnel, deep in thought. Despite her mind being elsewhere, she was completely aware of the vibrations that emanated from the two remaining drillers burrowing far beneath her pedes.<p>

Override wasn't sure whether it was because she had been stuck down in that tunnel for days, or the fact that she had quickly been able to take in her surroundings, that it seemed to be the first time in a long time she actually had a sense of direction.

She thought about what would transpire. In only a few hours they would find themselves face to face with the two remaining drillers. She wasn't sure how she should feel. Afraid? _No_… she wasn't afraid. She stopped being afraid after Hotshot died...

_No…_Override thought,_ he's not dead…_

So where did that leave her then?

_"Nowhere that's where!" _Override muttered to herself as a smirk formed on her faceplates as she remembered one of her old friends; Blurr. She found herself wondering where they were, her friends, and how they were doing. Override hadn't seen Blurr or any the others, who were all Autobots, since she had been evacuated from the last remaining neutral colony.

Now how did that make_ her _feel? Lonely she guessed. But, like Blurr would say, that still left her nowhere.

Override did admit to herself that she wasn't overly fond of the idea of the two drillers wreaking havoc in the middle of the tunnel, which would leave her completely blind (like she wasn't already) and vulnerable to attack. Override hated being left defenseless.

And to make matters worse, Orion was planning to leave her in charge of protecting Ratchet and the younglings while he and the others would handle the drillers. Override had immediately opted against the idea. What was he thinking?! How could Orion trust her to protect them on her own? She was blind for crying out loud!

But what surprised her hadn't been that Orion had chosen her to accomplish the task; it was that Orion had so much faith in her and believed that she would not fail. No one has had that much faith in her ever since she and Hotshot had been partners. She began to wonder if somehow by the mystery that is the Allspark, that through the afterlife Hotshot had somehow gotten to Orion.

Now she was just thinking up nonsense.

Sure the mech had changed a lot since they first met orns ago, after he ended up saving her aft when she nearly fell through the ground. But he really had become a different mech. He's changed more than Override has ever seen someone change, ever, and all in a matter of days.

She began to wonder what had broken through the seemingly emotionless mech's hard shell. Override had a pretty good idea what, or more like _whom,_ was responsible for his sudden transformation. Override didn't need her optics to see how close Orion had gotten to Bumblebee.

At first it had seemed like a brotherly bond between the two, but as the dark days progressed, Orion had significantly stepped up and become a father figure to the orphaned youngling. Override had not witnessed such compassion in a long time.

It was almost as if Orion and Bumblebee were the ones kept all the endless chaos in the tunnel in order. Orion was the light that lit a path through the darkness while Bumblebee was the one who kept everyone together and he kept that light going. Override had the feeling that if either mech had either perished in the crash or had not been present during the cave in, none of them would be alive today.

If it wasn't for Orion, they would have been goners, and if it wasn't for Bumblebee, Orion would have been as good as dead. They kept each other alive, Override realized. And as long as either of them was alive, they all would as well.

A tired huff escaped Override's voice box. Now she really _was_ thinking up nonsense. _I'm beginning to sound like Brakedown…_ Override thought, automatically wondering why she had thought it. Brakedown would be no help to her, her old mentor was long gone. And thinking about the past and present wasn't going to prepare her for what she was going to do in a few hours. She needed to think about the future. That would be a whole lot easier if her mind didn't keep drifting off.

She needed to think of the issue at hand; Orion having faith in her and having to guard Ratchet and the younglings with her life. Right and how was she supposed to do that?

No matter how much faith anyone had in her, and with the threat of the drillers bringing the ceiling down on top of them, didn't exactly raise Override's hopes. With a frustrated groan, she kicked a rock with her pede and listened as it echoed in the emptiness before her.

Suddenly the faces of bots she once knew flashed across her processor. She narrowed her optics and shook her helm to get the faces out of her head.

_Great…a blind femme seeing things… _She thought as raised her servos and shook her helm as she began to make her way back to the others.

Suddenly an image of Hotshot flashed in her mind, causing her to stop in her tracks. Hotshot's trademarked grin as she stared at her cockily with a cannon slung causally over his shoulder.

_"Ready when you are, Ride." He beamed as he held a servo out to her. _

Override found herself extending her servo out to the mech, only to realize moments later that he wasn't there. She let out an audible groan as she angrily kicked at a nearby rock, sending it flying until it was lost to the darkness.

"_Get it_ together, Override." she growled to herself as she placed her servos over her faceplates. She did all she could to rid the image from her processor but no matter what she did, Hotshot's cocky grin was branded in her mind. She groaned in utter defeat as she continued forward.

Override found herself thinking more and more about the mech over the last few orns, well more than usual (if that was possible). Sure she missed Hotshot (basically everyday of her life), but during her time in the tunnel she had been finding herself missing him more and more to the point where it became utterly painful to think about him.

And the more she thought about him, the more it seemed as if he hadn't died all those vorns ago, along with countless other Autobots during the raid on Trypticon. But that was impossible, everyone said it was, so why was it so hard for her to except it?

Because she was so damn stubborn, that's why.

Override knew that she had to put those thoughts aside if she wanted to successfully complete her task ahead. With a tired sight, Override onlined her useless optics and tilted her helm back, imagining a star filled sky above her rather than a dark cracked ceiling separating her from the outside.

_I swear Hotshot, if you're still alive somewhere out there, and if I…if we all make it out of here alive, I'll find you and bring you home._ Override thought as she closed her dim optics. But not before she gives him a good whack for leaving her all alone with stasis depression, Override added as a slight smirk crossed her faceplates, strangely for the first time feeling at peace after so long after so long.

* * *

><p>Orion sighed softly. Not much time had passed since he had spoken to the weapon specialist, who had somehow managed to fall into recharge in a matter of seconds. Orion slowly onlined his optics as he gazed down at the youngling clinging to his frame. Despite his even intakes, he knew Bumblebee was still awake.<p>

"Bumblebee, you need to recharge." Orion said exhaustedly as he resisted the urge to rub the sleep out of his optics. No response came from the yellow youngling. Orion sighed and dimmed his optics, knowing full well that Bumblebee was still traumatized from his experience with the driller.

Orion didn't blame him. Despite the exhaustion weighing down on him, the thought of the drillers appearing at any moment kept Orion on high alert, that along with the nagging irritation emanating from his wound. Orion stifled a yawn as he dimmed his optics to converse energy.

"Orion?" Bumblebee said, speaking for the first time after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Yes, Bumblebee?

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared." Orion said softly.

"I don't wanna be alone again."

"I promised you that you would never be alone." Orion said as he stared down at the yellow youngling.

"But if something happens to you, I'll be alone again."

"No you won't, if something happened to me, you'll still have Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee to look after you." Orion said as he gazed down at Bumblebee's bright blue optics. "Besides, nothing is going to happen to me."

"Promise?"

Orion paused for a moment.

"I promise I will protect you no matter what." Orion said as images of the other night flashed across his optics, seeming more and more like distant memory. Orion dimmed his optics as he listened to the intakes of the bots around him.

At this Bumblebee wrapped his arms tightly around Orion's neck. Orion's optics widened slightly as the yellow youngling tucked his helm under Orion's chin and dimmed his optics and finally fell into recharge. Something seemed to unlock deep within Orion's spark for a moment and then the feeling was gone. But as silence seemed to take over, he could still feel it lingering.

Orion dimmed his optics as he watched over the youngling in his arms. Despite the threat of dying at any moment looming over them, for the first time in a long time, it was the closest Orion has ever felt feeling at peace.

A lullaby Orion hadn't thought of in vorns suddenly came to mind. It had been a lullaby Ariel had sung him once after a long day of working at the docks. She had told him it was a lullaby she had sang while working in the Youth Centers that she used to sing to younglings and sparklings when they couldn't sleep. Orion could barely remember the words or what it had been about but he could still somehow remember the song. He closed his optics as the lullaby seemed to play in his mind, the smoothing tune slowly relaxing him.

"I know that song," a familiar voice suddenly said.

Orion jumped, somewhat startled when he realized he had been mumming. He looked up and realized it was Sunstreaker who had spoken. The golden youngling sat several feet away with his younger brother leaning against him as he recharged.

"They used to sing that song in the youth center I lived in." Sunstreaker explained.

"Do you know the words?" Orion suddenly found himself asking.

Sunstreaker turned away and gazed down at his slumbering brother. "No, I don't remember. Sorry."

Orion said nothing to this as he closed his optics. It was no use asking the young mech to try to recall something he couldn't remember. He yawned tiredly as fatigue finally took over his frame. As Orion finally fell into recharge, Sunstreaker was now wide awake.

The golden youngling signed softly as he dimmed his optics and listened to Sideswipe's intakes. Sometimes Sunstreaker even forgot just how young he was. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the battles he's been through or the intense training he had been forced to go through to become a Decepticon, he wasn't sure anymore.

But he knew that whatever the Decepticons did to him it would never change who he really was; a fighter. With a sigh, Sunstreaker fell into a deep, dreamless recharge.

* * *

><p>The Autobot main camp currently stationed within the Advent Pass was bustling with activity, either in the medical tents or surrounding the tunnel entrance. For the past few mega-cycles the Decepticons had shown no sign of activity since the destruction of one of their energon reserves within the pass.<p>

From what Silverbolt knew, the Decepticons had taken a heavy loss and were currently recovering from the destruction the explosion had caused. They no doubt that taken heavy damage and lost a considerable amount of soldiers, but compared with the surrounding masses of Decepticons currently surrounding them within the pass, the numbers lost barely dented the Decepticon's ever growing army. But things were looking up for the Autobots, after all, what energon would the Decepticons supply to their soldiers now? Silverbolt thought with a smug grin. The grin soon faded when he remembered that the Autobots still had no advantage in this campaign.

There were, from what Silverbolt had seen from flying overhead, only a dozen camps set up all over the pass. Though each held at most several companies of troops, though none of them were as large or as organized as the one he was currently residing in.

_If one could call it organized..._

The main camp was currently stationed at the mouth of the tunnel, closer than any of the others, which were either scattered among the mountains or in small tunnels beneath the flatlands below.

Silverbolt was no geologist but from what he knew the flatlands, also dubbed as the Dead Zone, had once been a harsh desert of sorts, but with Cybertron's sun having been blocked due to the constant smog in the sky followed by millennia of harsh winds, the area had been shaped into a cold and bitter terrain.

Silverbolt didn't blame anyone for being restless. Being cornered in a mountainous pass with the threat of Decepticons swooping in from above at any moment would put anyone on edge. But luckily for them, the weather had changed significantly since the first orn they've been stationed there.

The devastating winds that roared all the way from the Sonic Canyons seemed to have threaded its icy fingers all throughout mountains and ripped through the mountain peaks high above, which made it impossible for any Decepticons to sneak up on their camps without being detected. The downside was that it was difficult for a mech to get even a breem of recharge with all the noise that was created and amplified by the wind tunnel.

Fortunately for Silverbolt he had found a simple way to maneuver himself over that obstacle. Shutting off his audio receptors was an excellent way to drown even the slightest of irritations. But unfortunately for him that method didn't appear to work on everything.

_Or everyone…_ he thought with a grunt as his optics scanned the other Autobots standing around a table before him. Currently the Aerial commander was standing in the corner of the command center (tent) as he and the other leaders waited for the last few members of this unofficial counsel to arrive.

Around him stood Autobots he recognized as having either fought alongside with, knew by reputation or knew personally. They were all either commanders or leaders of the other camps, as well as a mech who was there on behalf of the monitor crew who over saw the events that occurred within the tunnel the last few orns, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Currently there were ten Autobots within the spacious tent, all of them standing around a large table. Once everyone arrived, there would be a dozen mechs, including Skyfire, and one femme. Standing at the head of the table was the leader of the Autobots, Zeta Prime.

He stood out among the others with his servos placed in front of him on the table and, from what Silverbolt could tell, appeared to be in deep thought. Silverbolt wasn't sure if the mech was drained, heck they all were, or if he was simply thinking a plan over in his processor, probably both. If he was, the Autobot commander kept a detached yet somehow focused expression as they waited for the remaining members to appear. He appeared to being a private discussion with a mech by his side.

Standing beside the leader of the Autobots was Zeta Prime's second in command, who stood with his servos clasped before him with a placid expression plastered on his faceplates. No one spoke a word but Silverbolt could tell by the body language and occasional gestures that several of them were conversing through private comm link.

Suddenly all activity ceased as Zeta Prime suddenly stood to his full height and lifted a servo to address them.

"My fellow Autobots, there much to be discussed here today." The leader of the Autobots spoke solemnly as his second in command, Epsilon, stepped forward.

"And due to the importance of what is to be discussed, we will begin this meeting without the remaining members who have yet to arrive." Just then an aged, pale jade colored mech marched into the tent.

"Sorry I'm late," the mech, whose name was Kup, excused himself as he entered the tent, "Picked up a couple stragglers who got lost on the way here." The mech said as he pointed a digit to two mechs who followed closely behind him.

Silverbolt glanced at the two mechs for a moment and assumed they were the representatives for the remaining camps. Both were young, Silverbolt realized, probably around Skyfire's age. As the war progressed it seemed as if Autobots were recruiting younger and younger. He shifted his gaze from the two mechs and briefly focused his attention on the older mech.

From what he knew, Kup was stationed in the main camp and was assigned to monitor duty. He didn't know the mech personally but was aware Kup was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, no matter how frail he seemed Silverbolt knew Kup would be able to hold his own during a battle.

But for one reason or another, the aged mech had decided to be on monitor duty, a virtually thankless but necessary job. Silverbolt wasn't sure where the other two were stationed. The two young Autobots bowed their helms slightly in respect of the Autobot commander before the three Autobots took their places around the table.

"Now that everyone is present, we will begin with the present issue at hand." Zeta began.

The large table suddenly came to life as a holo scan of the surrounding area materialized before them, showing a clear, gridded image of the tunnel just several meters away from them.

"I know you are all aware of the reason why you've been gathered here," Zeta Prime said as he stood before the group of Autobots. "Despite all efforts, over the last five orns the group of Autobots and civilians remain trapped inside the tunnel."

The image on the table zoomed into the interior of the tunnel to show twelve faint but still visible energy signatures. A small blue femme, the only femme present in the tent Silverbolt noted, stood with her delicate yet scarred servos gripped the edge of the table.

The femme was tiny compared to Silverbolt's large stature but due to the multiple scars all over her frame as well as the various symbols branded into her armor, he knew she was a soldier. The femme seemed to lean forward as her gaze locked on the remaining energy signatures. It was almost as if she were using her optics to reach out to those trapped within the tunnel and appeared to be in a trance-like state as the Autobot second-in-command began to speak.

"We are here to discuss the issue of choosing to remain here or, in order to lower the loss of more soldiers, to call off all rescue attempts." Epsilon stated bluntly as he stood with his arms crossed over his chestplates. For a moment there was silence, not even the howling wind high above them seemed to penetrate the stillness.

"Say what now?" one of the younger Autobots managed to blurt out.

Suddenly there was uproar among the group of Autobots, either with or objecting the idea; Zeta lifted a servo to silence them, though one of them was too stubborn to stay quiet.

"You can't be serious!" the blue femme, Chromia, practically yelled, having snapped out of her trance-like state. "You can't call off the rescue!" she argued as she nearly dented the metal table in her iron grip.

"Our course of action has not yet been decided," Zeta clarified, but it did nothing to calm her nerves for his words were ignored by the femme. "We are here to decide what the most reasonable action is."

"And _abandoning _them would be _reasonable._"spat Chromia before shaking her head in disbelief. "Call off all rescue attempts? With all due respect, _sir_, BUT ARE YOU INSANE?!" she snapped, directing her anger towards the second in command.

Yikes, Silverbolt was glad he was currently not the one suffering the femme's wrath at the moment. He'd be grateful never to get in her way when she became crossed. Her demeanor almost reminded him of a cyber-fox fiercely trying to protect its young.

"You dare speak to your commanding officer in that tone?" Epsilon spat as he glared at the blue femme, who in return glared daggers at the mech. Silverbolt could immediately tell that the second-in-command and Chromia clearly didn't see optic-to-optic.

"We can't just leave them at the mercy of the drillers." Silverbolt said, almost calmly as he attempted to establish peace among the two.

"They're drillers I doubt they have mercy to begin with." Chromia muttered bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with anger burning like a raging fire in her optics.

"We can't call off the rescue," A ground force troop by the name of Springer said.

"Why must we stay here any longer?" other mech said, "We've been stationed here for nearly five orns now and we're nowhere close to breaching the walls which separate us from the survivors."

"How dare you even consider leaving Autobots behind!" a large red mech named Warpath argued.

"I agree that we must not allow these Autobots and civilians to fend for themselves until their final days, which will before by the next full lunar cycle is complete if we choose to abandon them now." Zeta Prime said as he attempted to bring back order among the group.

"With supplies _and _soldier both low in stock, we either have to call off the rescue or risk being terminated by the Decepticons. We cannot risk the lives of-"

"_Enough_," Zeta ordered, he placed a servo over his optics, suddenly appearing as if he were exhausted. He composed himself and scanned the room, his optics meeting with every Autobot present. "We will come to a decision based on a vote among the 12 leaders of each camp, excluding myself and Epsilon. Only then we will decide our course of action."

"Very well, those in favor of retreat…" Epsilon said as he raised his servo. For a moment no one moved.

In reality none of them seemed too keen on the idea of abandoning the trapped Autobots and civilians. But of course, with their own lives hanging in the balance, ideals could be swayed. Silverbolt noted as he watched several servo hesitantly rise into the air.

About half of the Autobots had raised their servos, but the other half remained silent as they eyed one another uneasily, careful to avoid optics, as if locking optics would change their decision. But of course not all of them seemed to be as willing to leave, Silverbolt thought as he eyed the femme who stood with a defiant look in her optics.

"So we're just going to _abandon_ them?_" _Chromia demanded as she scoffed at the mechs whose servos had risen.

"Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many." Epsilon said with conviction.

"But sometimes the sacrifice of many could drastically chance the fate of One." Zeta countered as his optics seemed to dim. "We will decide a course of action once a decision has been made by all the members of this council,"

"But we have already lost a significant amount of soldiers, are you willing to sacrifice countless more lives for the existence of a handful of Autobots? If the entire cargo of the train had not perished then perhaps there would still be a reason worth fighting-"

"WE ARE _NOT_ LEAVING THEM!" Chromia snapped suddenly as she slammed her servos on the table, somewhat denting its sleek surface and slightly distorting the image before them.

"Hey, watch it!" Kup hissed as the image returned to normal, but he was ignored by the fuming femme.

"You dare interrupt me?!" Epsilon yelled at the femme, his placid expression melting away for a moment as the two stared each other down.

"I don't care if you were _Prima_ himself!" Chromia spat, "I'd rather go offline than follow your command!"

"Enough!" Zeta Prime ordered, silencing the two Autobots. Chromia glared at the second in command before her gaze drifted to the image before them.

"You're judgment is based off the fact that you have a love one trapped within the tunnel I assume." Zeta Prime said his voice softened slightly with sympathy.

"Three," Chromia muttered, keeping her optics locked on the energy signatures. "And I do not intend to abandon them."

Zeta Prime seemed to nod in understanding as a loud noise caught the attention of the Autobots present. Kup stood at the controls of the image, "Now that I've finally gotten your attention…" the aged mech said as the others waited for him to speak.

"Proceed," said Zeta.

Kup nodded and turned his attention back to the image before them. "Though Epsilon has considered a 'retreat', he has failed to realize one key element that prevents us from doing just that." Kup said as he kept his optics locked on the holo-scan in front of them.

"Explain," Zeta said calmly.

"Have you youngsters who voted getting out of here even considered that leaving may not even been an option for us?" Kup said as he panned out the image on the table to show the Decepticon army currently surrounding the tunnel.

"The only means of escape for us would be through the Dead Zone." Silverbolt said as he pointed a digit to the large flat area that almost seemed out of place in the mountainous range. "But the Decepticons have kept a constant patrol over the area for several orns now."

"And there's virtually no cover for mega-miles," Chromia pointed out as she drifted a digit across the digital replica of the Dead Zone, "Crossing the damn thing would be suicide." She said as she shook her helm.

She was right, Silverbolt thought. The Dead Zone virtually no cover within a radius of several hundred mega-miles and any Autobot who tried to cross it would be spotted and killed in a sparkbeat. It didn't help being confined to the mountains for orns now and the Autobots stationed there have been getting restless over the last orn due to the increased Decepticon activity over the last several orns. And with supplies in low stock it only seemed to make things worse than they already were.

"We are low on resources as it is and with the Decepticon blockade surrounding the pass there no way to restock our supplies. It appears we will have to take that risk." Epsilon intervened.

"That's not entirely true," all optics locked on a small orange mech who stood several mechs down from Silverbolt.

"What is it you wish to inform us?" Zeta asked patiently.

"Our camp, stationed in the mines down below, has discovered several abandoned mines stretching beneath the Zone. After finding some schematics of the area we've been able to navigate through the mines beneath the Dead Zone," said Wedge, "And after my team and I cleared away a few dead ends, we've been able to resurface to an area far from the Decepticon's prying optics. I've been planning to share this with you all but it was a little difficult to get your attention."

"If you indeed have found a way to get past the blockade," Epsilon began, "Then why not use these tunnels in order to retreat?" he suggested.

"Yeah, well the thing is," Wedge began as he rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly, "We're only able to dig up so much without causing a cave in and alerting the Decepticons of our presence. In some areas the ground is too unstable to mine through and we nearly lost a few mechs in cave-ins." Wedge explained.

"Care to enlighten us on how you intend to use these tunnels for?" Chromia asked as she narrowed her optics at the mech.

"Well the passages are not large enough to traverse an entire army of Autobots." explained Wedge. "We are however now able to reach the Autobot forces surrounding the area around the Decepticon blockage in small groups. We will be able to restock supplies; I've already several members of my Built team to the other…uh… side per Zeta's orders." Wedge said as he straightened himself.

All optics turned to the Autobot commander, whose optics narrowed slightly in confusion.

"Why did you not inform me of this, sir?" Epsilon demanded Zeta.

"I did not know the existence of these tunnels that stretched beneath the Dead Zone." Zeta answered truthfully as he narrowed his optics slightly.

"Sir? You did order me to send my team, correct?" Wedge asked when he noticed the Autobot commander's uncertainty.

"No, I'm afraid I did not," Zeta frowned and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sssooo…who the heck told me to send 'em?" Wedge asked in confusion.

"I did." An almost ancient voice drifted into the tent

All optics turned to the entrance of the tent as an ancient mech suddenly materialized before them. His frame was hidden by a dark cloak that hid his faceplates and much of his frame. Though his intense paled unmistakable sapphire optics were still visible.

"Alpha Trion," Zeta Prime practically hissed, "What brings you here in this time of conflict?"

"I am simply here to help," the ancient archivist said as he removed his hood. "I see you are discussing an event that fate has already decided." For a moment the two mechs stared each other down. From Alpha Trion's words it appeared clear that he knew something that no one else present was aware of, but no one dared ask what it was. Though it appeared as if Zeta Prime knew exactly of what the old archivist spoke of and was currently part-taking in what Silverbolt could best describe as a battle of wills and knew only one of them would emerge victorious.

For a while no one spoke a word as the Autobots stared back and forth from Zeta Prime to Alpha Trion. Finally a white and black Autobot who had not yet spoken broke the silence.

"Since it is clear that we will not be able to leave the pass anytime soon, we must continue to plan as if we can still free the trapped survivors." The Autobot war straightest, Prowl, spoke.

There was a silent agreement as things seemed to return to the way they were moments before. It was almost as if a fog had been lifted as Alpha Trion made his way to the corner of the tent and stood silently as he observed in the shadows.

"Continue," he said as he lifted a servo, almost as if releasing them from a spell.

"Is there anything of significance to report from within the tunnel?" Zeta Prime finally spoke, keeping his optics narrowed slightly at the archivist before turning his attention back to the mech. Prowl nodded silently as he took out a data pad Kup had given him prior to the meeting.

"These driller-like creatures have not appeared within the main tunnel in nearly over an orn for now." Prowl explained as digital recreations of driller appeared before them, depicting its various weapon like tendrils.

"It seems that there has been interference with the cameras set within the tunnel each time something significant occurs." said Kup.

"Explain," said Zeta.

"We were not aware of the drillers that were trapped within the tunnel until recently when one of these creatures appeared to have kidnapped one of the civilians, who, thank Primus, appears to still be alive and with the group." explained Prowl.

"How many drillers do you think there are?" Chromia questioned as she shifted from pede to pede uneasily with her arms wrapped around her frame.

"Our scans show only twelve life signals within the tunnel, which has stayed that way since the latest death of one of the civilians. We've come to the conclusion that he was killed by one of the drillers but our scanners show no sign of any other forms of life within the tunnel." explained the Chief scientific expert, who was representing one of the camps.

"What are they, a new species of driller? Or something else entirely?" questioned Wedge.

"It is most likely the latter. We would be able to see them if they were a new life form, the only logical conclusion would be is that they simply aren't _there_." said Perceptor as he earned a few odd glances from the Autobots around him. "But… clearly due to the damage the interior of the tunnel has taken, as well as the footage salvaged from the cameras, it is clear that they are present within the tunnel, our scanners simply can't pick up their energy signatures."

"So what? They're not alive?" Chromia questioned him skeptically.

"Of course they're alive! They just do not appear to have cybertronian signatures. And obviously from what we've seen they are and pose a great threat to the Autobots and Civilians-"

"And the cons,"

"Trapped within the tunnel." Perceptor finished. "My team and I have been using various frequencies to find out exactly what they are as well as where they may be hiding."

"What good will that do?" asked Silverbolt.

"We will be able to discover weaknesses they may have that may demolish the remaining drillers. From what we've gathered, so far one driller has been neutralized and two still remain alive, though one appears to have been damaged in the mist of all the chaos. All of this has been difficult to learn with all this interference with the cameras have been receiving." Perceptor sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temple with a digit.

"Have you and your team been able to discover the cause of these disturbances." asked Zeta.

"So far, no." said Perceptor.

"But we've figured that the drillers are somehow involved, seeing how the disturbances occur right before each attack." added Kup.

"From what I can tell from the footage, the Autobots as well as every cybertronian trapped inside clearly know something we do not and are planning something." Prowl said as he stared intently at the digital image before him. Chromia appeared as if she were about to speak, but Silverbolt beat her to it.

"What makes you say that?" the Ariel commander asked as he raised an optic ridge.

"Within the past mega cycle they appear to have formed an equal union upon one of the Autobot soldiers; Orion Pax, freeing the two Decepticon prisoners from their bonds." *speaks as a holo scan of Orion freeing the Cons appears before them*

Chromia seemed to perk up at this new as she stared at the dot that symbolized the mech she knew. "He probably wants them to have a fighting chance." Chromia smirked slightly as she shook her helm slowly. _That's Orion for ya._

For a moment Prowl said nothing. "I've developed a theory, from what I can tell, they are planning to confront the drillers before we manage to find a way to break through the sealed doors."

At this Chromia had lifted an optic ridge, she hadn't seen that coming.

"What makes you say that?" Silverbolt asked skeptically as he too bore a similar expression.

Prowl nodded to Kup as the aged mech typed on the control panel. Within moments a digital image of a familiar, and slightly damaged, silver Autobot appeared to change the electric instrument in his servos seemed to come to life for a moment before transforming in a shower of sparks into a weapon of some sort. Beside Jazz, a digital representation of Ironhide seemed to be distributing weapons among the other survivors.

"How much closer are we to breaching the entrance?" Zeta demanded as he kept his optics locked on the image before them.

"Not even close. Whatever we throw at it, it sends it all back. We've already had three causalities as well as a severely damaged Skyfire after several failed attempts to break through the gates." Prowl explained.

Silverbolt cringed slightly at the mention of Skyfire's name before his optics filled with sorrow as memories of their past argument floated into his processor. He shook his helm to clear his processor, unaware that two Autobots had noticed his reaction.

Chromia and Alpha Trion stared at the mech for a moment. Chromia turned her attention back to Prowl as she remained silent, moments later the aged archivist did the same as the mech continued to speak.

"We've nearly exhausted our efforts but as long as they are still alive, we refuse to give up." Prowl concluded. "And with Wedge's team now on its way to bring back much needed supplies, we may still have a chance. But…" the mech trailed off suddenly.

Zeta Prime nodded solemnly in agreement and waited for the mech to continue as Epsilon narrowed his optics at Prowl.

"Perhaps force isn't what we need to breach the gates…" Prowl concluded as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"What do you suggest we do?" questioned Epsilon.

"I recommend that we consult with the autobot, Red Alert, who created the _Cerebros_ system which keeps the Autobots and civilians trapped inside. Perhaps he can shut it down or override the security system."

"That will be a problem." Zeta stated solemnly.

"Why?" Chromia asked, more harshly than intended. She lightened her tone as she continued to speak. "Don't tell me he's somewhere stationed halfway across Cybertron."

"So far the Decepticons have been preventing anyone within the Advent Pass from getting in or out. The air and ground forces have been doing everything they can to push back the Decepticons, but it will only be a matter of time before they overtake our troops." Silverbolt stated before adding, "We cannot risk transporting another Autobot though the blockade."

"We could always use the tunnels." Wedge suggested

"That will not be necessary," Epsilon stated. Zeta nodded slowly before speaking, "The Autobot we desperately need is here in this camp."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing…" Chromia stated uneasily.

"What is the problem if I may I ask?" said Prowl.

"Red Alert was stationed here to assure the safe passage of the train and was injured severely during the raid when his command tower hidden within the mountain was ambushed. He is alive but he will not be able to help us anytime soon." Zeta explained.  
>"What were his injuries?" asked Silverbolt.<p>

"First Aid has reported that he had received severe damage to his processor and he has been in stasis ever since…"

Silverbolt dimmed his optics as he suddenly remembered seeing a mech lying in the medical tent beside the area Skyfire had been placed in. A mech by the name of Inferno had stayed beside the comatose Red Alert, who was at the time, the only hope the Autobots and civilians had of escaping the tunnel with their lives.

A voice suddenly spoke within his mind in a language Silverbolt did not understand. He opened his optics and scanned the tent, which had suddenly fallen silent after the revelation. His optics rested on the still form of Alpha Trion, who stood hidden within the shadows. His cloak had shifted slightly, revealing what Silverbolt assumed were glowing symbols, but as soon as they had appeared, they were gone, lost to the darkness.

_Their only hope lies does not lie within the hands of one mech, rather within the sacrifice of One._

* * *

><p>KAY! So now you all know who's really the only hope left for the bots on the inside, Red Alert, the creator of <em>Cerebros<em> which is (unwittingly) keeping them trapped inside the tunnel, or is it? *creepy music*

SO! Thanks to Transformer's Prime new episode Hard Knocks, Smokescreen has made his debut in _Through Dying Eyes_. …What? after finding out that he really _is_ Destiny's Child, I **_had _**to put him in the story!

Anyways…next chappy the _real_ action begins…hhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeee... :D


End file.
